Trigun: An Alternate Ending
by Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki
Summary: A re-write of the end of Trigun. It starts at the end of Episode 23 and goes through Episode 26... way through. I wrote this about 10 years ago so the writing is a little rough. There are grammar and punctuation mistakes that Microsoft Word didn't manage to catch so please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

An Alternate Ending

Part One: Tonim Town

By Bekka Mouri-Hibiki

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue. I was okay with the way the Trigun anime ended but I think things could have went another direction so I am going to make an alternate ending set in an alternate universe. This starts at the end of Episode 23 and goes through to Episode 26… way through.)

He sat on the car, sick to his stomach and unable to stop seeing what had happened. He had found the man Wolfwood referred to as Caine and destroyed his gun. He told Caine to go on home because it was too hot but Caine didn't go home. He stood to his feet and put a gun to his head, splattering his brains all over the sand.

Vash buried Caine along with his gun and went back to town, parking the car in front of the saloon where he had parted ways with Wolfwood earlier that morning. He didn't know how long he had been waiting there when he heard footsteps that he assumed belonged to Wolfwood because it was only logical since there was no one else in the town except for them and the girls. ~Please don't let it be one of the insurance girls… I don't know if I can face them, ~ He thought.

The footsteps stopped next to the car and the person spoke. " What's wrong? "

" I failed to save another life, " Vash said quietly, thankful it was Wolfwood.

" Oh well. Every mortal man is bound to make a few mistakes. Just be more careful next time, " Wolfwood replied.

" It isn't something I can accept that easily! " Vash said, his voice becoming a little louder. He looked at Wolfwood's scratched and dirty face, ready to say something else but Wolfwood interrupted.

" Then let it get to you, " Wolfwood smiled. " That is also the mortal way of life. "

Vash looked away, " Mortal… "

" Knives is in Demitrihi, " Wolfwood said in a tone that sounded like it was a fact, not a guess.

" Knives, " Vash said then realized something. He looked up, " I never told you anything about… Wolfwood, how do you know that? "

Vash turned to face him but he was gone, leaving only a trail of crimson spots behind. He got off of the car as soon as he could convince his body to move and followed the trail. ~How does Wolfwood know about Knives? Did I tell him one night when I was really drunk and I just don't remember saying it? ~

He caught sight of metal in the alleyway and ducked as a single shot was fired. He looked up in time to see a body hit the ground, the gun falling soon afterward. He felt like throwing up when he realized that the metal he saw was the same shade of white as the metal that made up Wolfwood's Punisher Cross. ~Please tell me he didn't, God! Please! ~

Vash ran to the alley and felt his heart still in his chest as sunlight glinted off of a silver cross cufflink. His knees shook and went out from under him, his arms going out to stop his upper body from falling as he went forward. He thought he was out of tears because he hadn't cried when he buried Caine but they now streamed down his cheeks as his fingers dug into the sand. " No! Not you! " He sobbed, his body shaking.

He felt like he was falling down an endless spiral, not knowing when he would reach the bottom… if there were a bottom at all. He felt like he was in the path of a sand steamer, frozen in fear and waiting for the metal monster to plow him into complete and utter darkness. The walls around him seemed like they were closing in and were going to crush him. " Why Rem? Why does everything I come into contact with have to die? " He whispered between wracking sobs.

* * *

He pushed the doors to the church open and stepped inside. " I hope you don't mind me barging in like this, " He said as he walked down the aisle between the abandoned dusty pews. He reached the altar and let the cross touch the ground as he leaned on it for support. " In spite of my profession, I have never made a confession before… "

" It's these times we live in, I did what it took to protect the children at any cost, " He spoke to the cross on the wall, " That's how I always justified my actions. I took many lives, thinking all that time there was no other way. "

" My sins are so heavy… too heavy to ever atone for, " He fell forward, his legs trembling before he fell to his knees. " And yet somehow, I feel happy… at peace with myself today. "

" It really can be done once you stop to think about it. There are plenty of ways to save everyone. Why didn't I ever listen to him? Why didn't I see that before it was too late? " He reached into his coat and pulled out a cigarette, putting it in between his lips.

He struck a match and lit the cigarette, " Now that tastes good… " He whispered and fell silent. He thought about her and how she said that second hand cigarette smoke was bad for 'the baby' when they were hiding the dancing girl. He apologized to the memory, letting the cigarette fall to the floor.

He took a shallow breath before he spoke again, " If I am reincarnated, I would like to live some place where life is easier. Somewhere with nothing but peaceful days… somewhere with no stealing or killing… Eden. In Eden, I could live happily with him and the girls. "

He paused again, trying to get up. " I'm not ready yet! " He shouted. " I still have so much left do! I want to stay with them… I don't want to die! "

He moved more, " I'm a man! Was everything I did in my life a mistake? Would I be wrong now to ask for your forgiveness? "

" I did not want to die this way! " He shouted, looking up towards the ceiling before he slumped back down, his hand hitting the floor limply.

* * *

Vash stood at the open doors of the church, the trail of crimson blood leading him inside. The man in the alley hadn't been Wolfwood but another man that seemed to be a priest or at least wearing the garb of one even though he had strange covers over his eyes. Vash doubted the man had been a true priest because it seemed he had committed suicide. Had that man been a Gung-Ho Gun and had Wolfwood found out from that man about Knives' location?

After burying the man, Vash picked up the trail of blood again and followed it here. He had run as fast as he could, hoping he wasn't too late. He didn't want Wolfwood to die but he had taken so long with the other man… Vash shook his head, ~No… no… no! There still might be a slim chance. ~

He caught his breath as he looked towards the altar and recognized the black-clad figure the knelt… no, slumped in front of it. He ran to his friend and knelt next to him. There was more blood on the floor under Wolfwood and his clothes were heavily stained. Wolfwood looked very pale and his lips were starting to turn blue at the edges.

Vash fought back the lump in his throat as he reached out with trembling fingers and placed them on Wolfwood's neck. There was a heartbeat but it was slow… weak… almost nonexistent. ~If I'm going to save you, I really don't have much time but I have to try, ~Vash thought, reaching for Wolfwood's arm to loosen it from around the Punisher Cross. He eased his friend onto the floor, getting him on his back easily since his body was still limp.

Vash took a deep breath as leaned over Wolfwood, opening his jacket and shirt to find where the bullets had hit him. One of the bullets had hit high on the left side of his rib cage and Vash could swear he saw shattered bone fragments in the wound the bullet had made but they was so much blood, he couldn't be certain. The other bullet had found a place to the right of Wolfwood's stomach, possibly narrowly missing some important organs. He glanced down the rest of the priest's body to make sure there were no other wounds and saw a spreading stain at the top of Wolfwood's right leg.

Vash pulled out his knife and cut the fabric away, finding a bloodstained bandage that looked like it had been fresh that morning. ~When did that happen? ~ He thought, cutting the bandage away. The wound beneath looked like an old one and Vash recalled Wolfwood walking with a little bit of a limp after the SEEDS ship had fallen. ~He must have got this defending the ship… right? ~

He went back to Wolfwood's head, kneeling with his knees on either side of the priest's head and pulled his gloves from his hands. He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching and covered the wounds with his hands. His new gun arm's flesh like covering conducted his energy much better than the old one and he silently thanked the doctor for continuing his advancements in the design. Vash shut his eyes and started to concentrate.

He had healed many plants in his time but only a few humans and he was always afraid he would do more harm than good with them. He subdued his fear as he felt the energy come to his hands, the extent of the wounds manifesting in his mind. His stomach clenched as he realized that it had been bone fragments he had seen in the wound on the left, the wound his right hand covered. The rib that had been shattered was in two pieces, one end still attached to Wolfwood's sternum and the other attached to his spine with a gaping space in between with the bullet lodged right in between.

Vash had to decide what to do. If he healed the bone, he would not be able to heal the wounds completely and that would risk infection. They had been running low on first aid supplies and there would probably be no way to stop an infection if it occurred for they did not have the proper antibiotics. If he healed the wounds completely, it would be weeks before Wolfwood would be able to move without being in excruciating pain and the bone would heal deformed without proper stabilization.

He had one other alternative that would take as much energy as healing all three wounds but would solve the problem of the broken bone. The healing wound on Wolfwood's leg would have to be left alone but it looked like it was coming along fine on its own. ~He must have had a first aid kit of his own, ~ Vash decided what he was going to do. He set his jaw and pushed one of his fingers into the wound.

He felt around until he found the edge of the bone that was still attached to Wolfwood's spine, feeling its jagged edge cut into his own flesh. He ignored the pain as he concentrated a quick blast of energy through it. Wolfwood's body jerked as the rib separated from the vertebra it was attached to, the place where it had been soldered by the energy. Vash extracted the bone and threw it without looking… he didn't want to see it.

Vash then found the other part of the rib, sending a more controlled jolt through it for there was a good chance the energy would stop Wolfwood's heart if he weren't careful. He was trying to help his friend, not kill him. He had seen too many friends die and didn't think he could bear seeing another… especially this one. In the time they had known each other, they had grown as close as brothers but that tie was almost severed when Wolfwood gunned down the boy that turned out to be a Gung-Ho Gun… just like his tie with Knives started to fray when he killed the spider to save the butterfly.

Wolfwood jerked again, letting out a sharp grunt as the bone separated from his sternum. Vash pitched the smaller piece away and placed his hand back over the wound. He had done a little more damage removing the bones but it could be easily repaired, just like the gash on his finger. He pressed his forehead closer to Wolfwood's and sent him as much controlled energy as he could to both wounds.

As the flesh healed, it pushed the bullets out to Vash's hands and he let them fall to the floor. He was numbly aware that Wolfwood smelled like vanilla and wondered why. The only person in their group that smelled like that was the big girl. Wolfwood often smelled like coffee, gunpowder and cigarettes but he didn't today.

Today, Wolfwood smelled like cigarettes, gunpowder and vanilla…

* * *

Meryl looked at Milly's shaking form. The girl had been curled up in a tight ball since the gunfire had ended and the men had not returned. She tried to find out why she was even in the priest's room but kept getting the same response each time she asked, " Milly… "

" No. He told me to stay here and I am not moving until he comes back. I made a promise, " Milly replied, curling into a tighter ball. " I'm staying… "

When the gunfire had started, Meryl had come to find Wolfwood but found Milly instead. The girl was wrapped in the blanket from the bed and her clothes were in a messy pile by the bed. Meryl had wondered what took Milly so long to get back to the room and now she knew why, her mind instantly going to the worst possible scenario. She had wanted to look for Milly when she hadn't retuned but was afraid to venture out into the town at night… not knowing how close The Gung-Ho Guns were and when they would strike next.

She had gone to Vash's room to ask him escort her but he wouldn't answer the door when she knocked. She assured herself that Milly would be okay since she was with Wolfwood even though he had gunned down that child who turned out to be a Gung-Ho Gun in disguise. She had tried to convince Vash that Wolfwood only did it because the situation probably looked bad to him when he got to the roof of the building but Vash kept insisting there was another way. She didn't remember falling asleep but she found herself at the table the next morning and Milly still had not returned.

She tried not to think about what could have happened for Milly to end up in his bed naked, trembling and crying. He had been acting very irrational when he had left them in Kebas and there was no telling what he was truly capable of. He had to be horrifically strong for no normal man could carry the Punisher Cross as easily as he did… except for Vash. Then again, Vash was not a normal man either.

~He's probably a better man than that… he would never hurt any of us… would he? ~ Meryl sat down on the bed and placed a hand on Milly's shoulder. She decided to ask the hardest question first. " Milly… what happened here? "

Milly didn't look at Meryl, " What do you mean? "

Meryl sighed and looked away, " I mean between you and Wolfwood last night. When you didn't come back, I got worried. Did he force you to stay here? "

Milly stayed quiet for a long time before whispering, " No. I stayed on my own. He seemed so sad and I wanted to help him. "

" Oh, " Meryl looked down at Milly's shirt on the floor. " I was afraid that he… he might have raped you and forced you to stay here with him. I guess I should try not to jump to the wrong conclusions when I'm anxious. "

" Like when you slapped Mr. Vash because you thought he was harassing that woman? " Milly asked quietly.

" And she turned out to be one of them? " Meryl nodded. " Yeah. "

Meryl felt a little better knowing Wolfwood had not hurt Milly but she was still anxious because Vash and Wolfwood had not returned and the suns were starting to set. " Meryl? " Milly's voice was so quiet Meryl almost didn't hear her.

" What? " Meryl looked at her friend.

" Why would you think Mr. Wolfwood would hurt any of us? " Milly turned her head to face Meryl. " Do you think Mr. Wolfwood might not be what we think? "

Meryl shook her head and placed a hand over her eyes, " I don't know what to think about him or Vash anymore. "

" Do you think he would have shot that child if it were a normal child? " Milly rolled over so she could face Meryl more comfortably.

Meryl let her hand fall from her eyes, " What? "

Milly looked past Meryl at the wall, " Maybe he knew something about that kid… maybe that's why he said it wasn't a kid at all. He said it was a demon… how would he know that? "

Meryl shook her head, " He's a priest but he's like no other priest I have ever seen… Milly, what are you getting at? "

" What if he is one of them and that's how he knew? " Milly said quietly.

" Milly! Where did you get an idea like that? " Meryl was shocked at Milly's words. How could one of The Gung-Ho Guns be under their noses all of this time? Meryl thought about it and realized that Milly's train of thought was logical.

" If it had been a normal kid, he would have never done that. I did a lot of thinking after he left, " Milly whispered. " And the only answer I can come up with is that he had something to do with them. "

Meryl got up and headed for the door, " Milly, you go ahead and stay here. "

" Where are you going? " Milly asked, sitting up.

" To find Vash and Wolfwood, " Meryl replied.

" What if they have already left… or worse? " Milly gasped the last part, fresh tears coming to her eyes.

" Then we'll have to go after them, " Meryl said. " We can't let them get away. Trust me, Vash wouldn't have let Wolfwood get killed and he wouldn't have gotten himself killed either. "

" But it's been so long since... "

" Do you have your stun gun, Milly? " Meryl asked, cutting Milly off.

" Well, yes. I never go anywhere without it, " Milly replied, looking over to where the gun was propped up against a wall.

" Then you stay here, " Meryl said.

" Are you sure they'll still be alive? " Milly asked, her voice timid and quiet. " It's been so many hours since the shooting stopped. "

Meryl clenched her fist as tears started to well up in her eyes. She was glad she was not facing Milly because the tough façade she was trying to keep up would have crumbled to dust if the younger woman saw her tears. " Yes. You stay here in case they come back, " Meryl said evenly and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

An Alternate Ending

Part Two: Crimson Moonlight

By Bekka Mouri-Hibiki

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue. This is set in an alternate universe where Wolfwood didn't die and things are a lot different than in the anime but some things are pretty similar. There are still spoilers and you have been warned.)

" So Chapel did not return? " Legato asked Midvalley before taking a sip of wine. They rode in a wagon towards the place where Knives was sleeping. He had made his home from the remnants of a crashed SEEDS ship and it still sent chills down Midvalley's back when he approached it.

Midvalley nodded, " Caine didn't come back either. "

" They are dead, " Legato said flatly. " I knew Chapel would kill himself if he killed Nicholas D. Wolfwood. The man was like the son Chapel never had and I knew he wouldn't be able to stand the pain of knowing Wolfwood died at his hands. "

" And Caine? " Midvalley said.

" Dead as well," Legato took a sip of wine. " Vash The Stampede must have found him and Caine was under orders to kill himself in the event he were discovered. "

Midvalley sat back in his seat, " That leaves only me and you then, doesn't it? "

Legato nodded, " Yes. "

The wagon stopped and Legato stood, reaching for his door. " We're here. "

Midvalley stood and reached for the door on his side of the wagon. " Do you think he will be awake? "

" He called us here so he should be waiting for us, " Legato stepped out of the wagon, his boots making a dull thump on the concrete below. Midvalley exited his side and gasped. The door to the plant room was wide open and Knives stood there.

Legato bowed and cut his eyes towards Midvalley. Midvalley realized he was staring and bowed. He couldn't believe the power he felt coming off of Knives. He knew his master was powerful man but this was beyond what he had imagined… way beyond.

" Where's everyone else? " Knives asked.

" They are dead, Master, " Legato said.

Knives nodded his head once. " I see. Then you know what to do now, don't you? "

Legato nodded, " Yes, Master. I understand. "

* * *

He groaned, coughed and his eyelashes brushed against Vash's hairline. " Are you an angel? " Wolfwood said. Vash kept his eyes closed because he was still healing Wolfwood and couldn't break his concentration.

" There's so much I have done… so much I need to be forgiven for. It sounds strange but I have never made a confession before today even thought I have heard many and this one will be my second. I doubt I will be forgiven… I have done too much to ever be forgiven. I did it for the kids… that's how I always justified everything… it was for the children. "

Vash tried not to lose his concentration and listened to Wolfwood as he spoke, letting his voice flow into his head as he continued to heal him. " All the jobs I ever took was so I could have money for the kids. I didn't want any of them to grow up like me or know what I did for them. All of the other jobs… they were to get rid of scum that had killed and killed again… they more than earned their end and maybe I earned mine although my intentions were good… they say the road to hell is paved in them though… good intentions. "

" When I took this job… I thought I was going after a heartless bastard, not a man that is so perfect; he could give Jesus a run for his money. Wait, I didn't mean that… I just can't think… I hurt… you understand that. I can't be responsible, can I? The Gung-Ho Guns took me in a child and I didn't know any better but now I do… now I have seen that things can be different. I want to be forgiven and I want to live… can you pass that along to the big guy and maybe somehow tell needle noggin I'm sorry for deceiving him? "

Vash took a sharp breath and shut his eyes tighter as he realized that Wolfwood had been working for The Gung-Ho Guns all along, his concentration almost breaking. He thought about Wolfwood's words and tears came to his eyes. It wasn't totally clear but he could see what had made Wolfwood into the quiet, brooding smoker that acted out on occasion. He felt sorry for Wolfwood and everything he had probably been through.

" Hey, " Wolfwood whispered. " I'm going to assume you're always this quiet so I'm going to take me a little nap until the worst is over. I'll see you there. "

Wolfwood's eyes fluttered closed and he relaxed under Vash's hands as the last bit of wounded flesh mended. Vash sighed, removing his hands from Wolfwood and whispered, " It's okay, Nick… I understand. "

* * *

Meryl leaned against the building, trying to stop the shaking that had started when she found the Punisher Cross in the alley. It looked like Wolfwood's and she noticed the ground under it looked freshly turned. Had Wolfwood been killed? Had Vash found him and buried him?

~I have to find Vash before it gets too dark, ~ She thought as she got the shaking under control and noticed that the suns were starting to vanish behind the mountains. She walked several feels from the cross and her eyes settled on a dark stain on the ground. She leaned down and ran her fingers over it. She sniffed them and her heart stopped in her chest. The stain was dried blood but she couldn't tell whom it belonged to.

She straightened up and scanned the ground, trying to find if there was a trail or if the stain was a lone one. A few feels away, there was another stain and they seemed to continue down the street at regular intervals. ~Perhaps this will lead me to Vash… I just hope he's still alive. ~

* * *

Vash stood up, his legs trembling as he unbuttoned his coat to use as a blanket for Wolfwood. He had taken Wolfwood's bloodstained suit off of him, leaving him nearly naked. He had cut the legs from Wolfwood's pants so he at least was covered where modesty should have mattered the most. His heart sank when he realized Wolfwood looked thinner than when they had first met.

He shook the coat once and knelt down, placing part of the coat over Wolfwood. He eased himself down to the floor and got on his side, pulling Wolfwood onto his side as well. Vash wrapped his arms around Wolfwood and pulled him as close as he could so the coat would cover them both. He propped Wolfwood's head on his arm and placed his forehead against Wolfwood's as he put his gun arm around his neck.

bekka_ p

" Sleep well, my friend… " He whispered and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The blood led Meryl to Tonim Town's little church and she continued inside cautiously. She took a deep breath, grasping the possibility that she would probably find Vash there and not alive. Her feet felt like lead as she approached the doorway, noticing it was open. The moons had started to come up and the fifth one cast its red glow over everything.

~Vash, ~ His name slipped across her mind almost unconsciously as she stepped into the crimson filled church. She froze as her eyes adjusted, seeing a red coat was spread out over something in front of the altar. The moonlight only lit part of the coat; the shadow of a large cross fell across the coat and only made snatches of the garment visible. Her heart pounded in her ears so loudly, she could barely hear her own thought, ~Oh no… oh no. ~

She thought about getting Milly but decided against it because of what she had found in the alley. It verified Wolfwood was dead and now Meryl was certain Vash was dead as well. She wasn't conscious she was walking up the aisle until she stood only a few feels from the coat. ~Should I look? ~ She thought, trying to peer though the shadows that shrouded most of it.

Meryl didn't know how long she stood there just trying to decide what to do but the second and third moons joined the fifth as she tried to make up her mind. The moons made up her mind for her, casting their glow upon a head of spiky blonde hair from different angles. Meryl gasped and moved towards the altar, falling on her knees when she reached the coat.

" No! Vash! No! " Meryl whispered sharply, a lump rising in her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes as she reached for him with a trembling slender hand. She hesitated before stroking his face with her fingertips and found he was warm.

She moved her hand to his throat, searching for a pulse. She found one and it was normal. She leaned closer to check his breathing but she felt breath coming from somewhere else… someone else. She put her hand over her mouth to stop a startled cry when she recognized Wolfwood's shaggy black hair, the rest of his face hidden by Vash's gun arm.

She looked again, noticing that they had their foreheads pressed together and Wolfwood's head was pillowed on Vash's real arm. They looked as cozy as a couple in… ~There has to be a logical explanation for this, ~ She shook her head, clearing another one of her worst-case scenario visions from it. ~They would never do THAT in a church. ~

Vash snorted and his eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for it to register that he was no longer alone with Wolfwood, " Meryl… " He whispered, turning to face her.

Meryl caught her breath in her throat for this had been the second time he had used her name and not called her 'insurance girl'. She nodded and made her voice work. " Vash… what happened? "

" I'm really exhausted… can I tell you in the morning? " Vash said.

" Just tell me in the shortest way possible, " Meryl pleaded. " I… we were so worried about you and Wolfwood. "

Vash sighed, " Okay. The Gung-Ho Guns were here and we fought them. One of them nearly killed Wolfwood and the one I fought killed himself in front of me. I followed Wolfwood here and I… " Vash stopped cold, realizing he had started to say exactly what he didn't want to.

" But you what, Vash? " Meryl reached for the coat to lift it. " If he's hurt, let me look at him. "

Vash gave a halting glare where his eyes flashed briefly, glowing like they had the night he fought Monev, causing Meryl to pull her hand back. " He's okay. I took care of it. We'll be okay. I'll bring him to you and the big girl in the morning… we just need to rest right now. "

" But if he was shot he'll need medical attention, " Meryl said. " They make us take a first aid course every year at Bernardelli… "

" He'll be fine. Now, go. I told you I will bring him to you and Milly in the morning when I have slept, " Vash sounded forceful and it scared Meryl. It almost seemed like he was trying to hide something.

Meryl got up slowly, " Okay then… "

Vash watched as she took a few steps down the aisle before breaking into a run. He could almost swear he heard her sob as she shut the doors behind her. He would have to tell the truth though… but he didn't want her to get hurt. He would put Wolfwood back in the place he had been staying and leave once he was strong enough to take care of himself.

~If I see her tomorrow, I'll have to tell her the truth… ~ Vash shut his eyes. ~Oh Rem… is that what should I do? ~

* * *

Meryl dashed through the streets, trying to keep her vision clear enough so she could find her way back to Milly. ~What is going on with him? Why do I feel that there is so much more to him than I could ever fathom? ~

* * *

Vash carried Wolfwood to the place he knew the priest had been staying. The suns were just starting to color the horizon and Vash was hopeful that the insurance girls were still asleep in the building they had shared the day before. He reached the building and opened the door as quietly as he could. The house was small so he made a fair assumption of where the bedroom was, carrying Wolfwood towards it.

He opened the door slowly, peering inside. He nearly dropped Wolfwood when his aqua eyes fell upon a rather large lump under the covers. ~Did one of The Gung-Ho Guns come here looking for Wolfwood? Did they fall asleep waiting for him? ~

" Meryl… " The big girl's whisper startled Vash. " I think I heard somebody come in here… "

Vash barely had time to blink before both of the girls were sitting up, two of Meryl's derringers aimed at the doorway and Milly's stun gun aimed in the same direction. Meryl lowered her guns when she saw it was Vash. Milly looked bewildered as she stared at Wolfwood's cataleptic form in Vash's arms, her gun nearly falling to the bed and hitting Meryl's leg. Vash blinked, trying to comprehend what he was looking at.

" I thought you two were over there, " He motioned in the general direction of where he thought the girls had holed up with his head.

Milly crawled over Meryl to get out of the bed and went to Vash. " Is he? "

" No, " Vash shook his head, " He's not dead but he'll need a great deal of care. He lost a lot of blood yesterday. "

" Give him to me, " Milly put her arms out. Vash looked at her incredulously but she moved closer, slipping her arms under Wolfwood. " I can carry him, Mr. Vash… I'm stronger than you think. "

" You don't need to strain yourself Milly, " Meryl got out of the bed and pulled the short hem of her nightshirt a little before she motioned to the bed " Put him down here. "

Vash carried Wolfwood to the bed and put him down. Meryl jerked Vash's coat from Wolfwood's body and handed it to its true owner as she looked Wolfwood over. She scanned him for the life-threatening wounds Vash had told her about but she couldn't see them. She looked down and noticed a wound on his leg but knew it wasn't recent.

" Vash… what happened? " Meryl looked and found he was no longer standing next to her. She looked at Milly. " When did he leave? "

" I couldn't stop him… " Milly shook her head. " I felt like I was glued to the spot and I couldn't move at all. "

" Keep an eye on Wolfwood, " Meryl said as she rushed out the door. She stepped out into the street and saw Vash heading for the building they had been staying in, pulling his coat on as he walked. She ran as fast as she could to catch up but Vash must have known she was coming for he stopped just short of the doorway.

" I need to leave, " Vash said, not looking at her.

" I need answers Vash! " Meryl said as tried to keep from crying and clenched her little hands into fists, " Why did you tell me Mr. Wolfwood almost died when there isn't a mark on him? Why did you say he lost a lot of blood when the only injury I can see is on his leg? Why did you tell me he was almost killed yesterday? "

" Because he was, Meryl. He was shot and lost a lot of blood, " Vash replied.

" From where? If that's true, why can't I find a mark on him except for his leg? " Meryl asked.

" That's because I healed him, " Vash muttered, hoping Meryl wouldn't hear him.

" Healed him? How? How did you heal him? " Meryl wasn't even sure she was saying the words because Vash's statement had been so unreal.

Vash ignored the question. " I have to leave… you won't be safe if I stay around you all any longer. Your lives will be in danger and I don't want any of you to get hurt! " His voice was much louder at the end of the sentence than it had been at the beginning.

" You aren't like us, are you Vash? " Meryl whispered.

Vash shook his head, " I'm just like you… but I'm not at all like you. You have to leave me, Meryl. I need to be alone… no one will die if I'm alone. "

" I don't want to leave you alone, Vash! I want to help you! " Meryl shook her head. " I want these horrible things to stop! You aren't a bad person… not from what I have seen! "

" Only I can stop these things from happening, Meryl! Can't you understand that? No mortal can stop it! " Vash shouted then went cold as he felt his façade start to flake away.

Had he just implied he wasn't mortal? Meryl wasn't stupid but maybe she was too upset to catch the implication clearly. " What do you mean, Vash? " Meryl whispered.

" Please… " Vash whispered. " Leave me alone! Just leave me alone! "

" I can't do that Vash… " Meryl replied. " I just can't do that. You need… "

" YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I NEED MERYL! " Vash screamed, his voice sounding unbelievably loud in the deserted town. He took a breath, " Just stay out of it. You should have never gotten involved at all. "

Meryl felt like she had been slapped hard across the face when Vash said he healed Wolfwood but now she felt like she had been punched in the gut. Her mouth moved however she couldn't make a sound come out. She reached for Vash but stopped, afraid of what he would do if she touched him. She let her arm fall to her side and listened as it seemed someone else was speaking with her voice.

" You're running from something bigger than the law, aren't you? Something so big, it makes horrible things happen to you and those around you! What have you ever done to deserve this, Vash? " Her voice sounded steady even though her insides were shaking wildly and she felt like she would throw up at any moment.

Vash was quiet for an agonizing amount of time before his head fell forward, his hair grazing the door in front of him. " I'm not running, Meryl. I am searching… "

" What are you searching for? What is it that is making your life so horrible? What is making you suffer? " Meryl's voice faltered as she suppressed a sob.

Vash turned slowly to face Meryl, his aqua eyes meeting her gray ones with seriousness she had never seen before. " It's not a what… it is a who and his name is Knives. I cannot die peacefully knowing he is still alive. "

Meryl thought about the monument in the center of the town and the name written on it… the same name Vash had just uttered. " Knives? " she asked, wondering how Vash and the mysterious name were connected.

" I'm sad to say he's my twin, " Vash admitted quietly, looking away from Meryl's face. " I think the time has come to tell you everything about me, Meryl. You may not believe it but I don't expect you to. Everything I'm about to say is the God's honest truth… "


	3. Chapter 3

An Alternate Ending

Part Three: LR Town

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money off of this so please don't sue. The heavy borrowing and butchering of the end of the series continues! Spoilers galore of course!)

Wolfwood groaned and Milly got to her feet. She had been sitting next to his side since Vash had brought him in, waiting for him to wake up. She had slept in the floor with her head resting on the side of the bed once night had fallen. It wasn't the most comfortable way to sleep but she didn't want to leave him, not for a moment.

" Nicholas? " She whispered, brushing his bangs from his face.

He opened his eyes slowly and blinked. " Honey? What are you doing here? "

" I've been waiting for you to wake up, " Milly looked towards the window. " Mr. Vash brought you here before he left. Meryl said he didn't want us to go along. "

" You mean I'm not dead? " Wolfwood moved to sit up but winced in pain. " I thought I was a goner for sure. "

" Meryl said that Mr. Vash did something to you but she didn't tell me anything else. She said she had to think about some things but we had to go after him, " Milly looked at Wolfwood. " I don't know how we're going to find him though… we don't know where he went. "

" But I do, " Wolfwood whispered. " I agree with Meryl. We need to go after him and make sure he makes it through but we can't get in the way once he reaches his goal. "

" What are you talking about? " Milly's eyes got big for Wolfwood's words shocked her.

" I'll explain later but you just need to go get Meryl. We need to get out of here as soon as possible. "

" But the suns aren't even up yet… " Milly motioned to the window. " And you're still hurt! Your wounds may not be as bad as you thought but Mr. Vash said you lost a lot of blood. "

" I don't care! Get Meryl and get ready to leave! " Wolfwood shouted the best he could manage.

Milly grabbed her stun gun, " No way! I don't want you to get hurt anymore! "

" Don't point that thing at me! This is a matter of life and death! "

Milly lowered the gun, " Who's? "

" Everyone on this damn planet, that's who! Now, " Wolfwood forced himself up in a sitting position and hissed in pain. He put a hand to his forehead as the room started to spin because he had sat up too fast.

Milly put the gun back down on the floor. " What hurts, Nicholas? "

" I feel like someone used me for a kickball and then let a sand steamer run over me, " Wolfwood muttered. " But that doesn't matter! Go get Meryl or I'll go get her myself! "

Milly took a couple of steps backwards before turning and running out the door…

* * *

The streets were alive with activity and the sounds of everyday life. How long had it been since he saw people besides… them? ~Too long… ~ He thought, scanning the street for the source of the heavenly aroma that was tickling his nose. His eyes settled on the stand that had sign that seemed to scream 'Donuts' right at him and he smiled… he hadn't had good donuts since the night before the Kebas incident.

~She is such a good cook, ~ He thought as Meryl's smiling face appeared in his mind. Her tear stained one; the way she looked after he had finished telling her the truth, quickly replaced it. She begged him to let them come along but he forbid it… not with Wolfwood in the shape he was in. He stood stone still as he recalled the last time he had seen her…

(Flashback)

She stood in the street in nothing but her nightshirt, her head tilted up to look him in the face but he refused to meet her eyes. Her hands were limp at her sides and her face was red from crying. " That's all of it. Just let me leave now, " He turned to the door, " It will take both of you to care for Wolfwood. "

" I thought you said he was healed, " Meryl whispered.

" I couldn't replace the blood he lost, " Vash didn't look back at her. " He'll be weak until his body makes up for what he lost. Please, just let me go. I have to handle this on my own. "

" Vash… " She whispered.

" Yes? " He still didn't look at her. He knew if he looked at her face, he would want to scoop her up into his arms and hold her. He couldn't do that though… he couldn't get attached to her for everyone he got attached to ended up dying.

" Please be careful, " She said before sobbing and running back to where Wolfwood was.

(End Flashback)

He pushed back the tears that had started to form and squared his shoulders as he approached the donut stand. An older lady was working it but didn't notice him walk up. " Hey, grandma! " He said, turning the charm on full blast. She ignored him so he tried again, " Excuse me, young lady… I would like to buy some donuts. "

The woman turned and smiled, " Sure! What will it be? "

" Give me thirty double-dollars worth and make them fresh. I don't want any day old ones, " Vash smiled.

" Sure! Sure! No problem! " The lady looked over her shoulder and smiled.

A few minutes later, Vash found a bench and sat down with his warm bag of donuts. He smiled and took one from the bag, sniffing it. ~There's nothing like fresh donuts, ~ He thought to himself and took a bite as he shut his eyes. He felt like his soul was soaring towards heaven as the sweet confection's taste filled his mouth, the world around him vanishing and becoming silent as savored the flavor.

He chewed and swallowed, opening his eyes. The bag tumbled from his arm and the donut he had just taken a bite from fell to the ground as he looked out across a sea of scattered lifeless bodies in front of him. A sharp sensation invaded his mind, the same cold sensation he got when… when HE was close by. " I wanted to give you my condolences over the death of your friend Nicholas D. Wolfwood… how did I do? "

Vash whipped around and found Legato Bluesummers standing behind him. He narrowed his eyes and reached for his gun, " You bastard! What did you do to these people? "

" I just wanted to show you what this town would look like when you are finished with it, Vash The Stampede. Do you want to end another life to add to the hundreds that will die because of you? " Legato's only visible eye focused on Vash's gun. He smiled when he noticed Vash was hesitating.

" You can't draw, can you? You seem to think you have never killed anyone just because you didn't pull the trigger but I can see an ocean of blood surrounding you. It runs so deep, you can barely keep your head above it and you struggle not to be pulled under by the undertow every single day, " Legato said, his voice even and quiet.

" I never killed anyone! " Vash shouted.

" The Gung-Ho Guns died because of you… even your friend Nicholas D. Wolfwood is nothing but a corpse because of you. If hadn't swayed him with your foolish ideals, he would still be alive. You killed them all, " Legato smiled.

Vash tried to block any thought of Wolfwood being alive because he knew that Legato could read him. He was under the impression Wolfwood was dead and Vash wanted to leave it that way. He didn't want to endanger him or the girls any more than he already had. He just hoped they had heeded his words and stayed put.

" I just defeated them! I never killed them! " Vash shook his head. " If anyone is responsible for those deaths, it's you! You sent them after me! "

Legato chuckled, " Oh no. I think you know who sent them and it is not I. You may shoot me now if it will make you feel better. Go ahead and draw. "

Vash's hand moved to the butt of the gun but stopped. He couldn't put out a single flame of life… it was the last promise he had made to her before all hell broke loose on the ship. Legato chuckled again, " That's what I thought. It funny the way I can feel it when you hesitate… my left arm shakes uncontrollably. "

Vash didn't know what Legato was getting at but he continued, " You see, this arm is the one that used to be attached to your body. "

Vash grabbed the gun and aimed it, " Shut up! That's insane! "

" Then shoot me right here, " Legato shouted. He waited as Vash tried to hold the gun steady but he couldn't. " I see. I will be waiting for you on that hill, Vash The Stampede… someone will die today but it will be your choice who it is. "

Vash watched as Legato walked away, heading for the hill he had spoke of. It was almost a mountain and overlooked LR Town. He watched Legato until he was no longer visible before he heard one of the townspeople groan as they regain consciousness. " What the hell happened? " It was a man who asked the question.

" I don't know. My head feels really funny, " Another man replied.

" How can you play with people's lives like this? I cannot allow this to continue, " Vash said out loud. " There's no telling how far you will go… "

" The question is how far will you let this go, " A man said and Vash turned to face the direction the voice came from. His eyes settled on a man wearing a dark plum colored suit and a pink dress shirt. He had a saxophone in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other. " You play with people's lives as well. "

He walked along the porch of the bar he was in front on, setting his glass down once he finished it. He continued to speak, " You are the man who destroyed July and Augusta, putting millions out of their homes. You put the hole in the fifth moon… you are a monster and the both of you are of the same breed. "

" Who are you? " Vash growled through clenched teeth as people stared speechlessly at the exchange.

The man stepped down to the street, " I'm the 11th Gung-Ho Gun, Midvalley The Hornfreak. I play the greatest music on the greatest stage in the world. Do you care to join me in a number, Vash The Stampede? "

" Vash? " A man shouted in surprise.

" Vash The Stampede? " Another man cried. " Let's get the hell out of here! "

The people ran and screamed, fearing for their lives. In a matter of moments, Midvalley and Vash seemed to be the only two people in the street. With no innocent by-standers, Vash took aim and fired at Midvalley, intending only to wound him. Midvalley put his lips to the mouthpiece of the saxophone and start to play as soon as Vash's finger squeezed the trigger, his music sending the bullet away.

The ground rumbled and Vash felt a great pressure pushing at him. He couldn't fight it, the force sending him into the wall building behind him. Vash looked at Midvalley as he tried to gather his wits, ~What is he doing? ~ Vash thought.

Midvalley stopped for a second to smile before playing again. Vash jumped to his feet and headed for low brick wall for protection as the ground started shaking while Midvalley played. ~Has he found some way to synchronize pain and sound waves? ~ Vash thought as he dashed towards another building for cover.

A great cloud of dust rose up, hiding the saxophone player from Vash's sight. ~I can't see him so there's no way he can see me! Now's my chance! ~ He thought, dashing forward and taking aim with his gun. He cried out as a piece of concrete ripped across his face as Midvalley changed to another note, probably directing the concrete with the sound waves.

Midvalley stopped playing and looked down at his saxophone, " My. Sylvia is responding nicely today, " He looked at Vash, " Do you know that the sounds produced by a famous instrument can actually sound rather flat to the person playing that instrument? "

Vash held the sleeve of his coat over his bleeding cheek, ~I better be careful or the sound of that saxophone won't be the only thing that is flat. ~

Midvalley continued, " Only you can hear my greatest sound and I believe a beautiful melody deserves applause. A great performance deserves shouts of joy. "

" Why don't you just finish me now? " Vash said, standing to his feet. There was no way he could defeat Midvalley as long as he still had the saxophone. He had to do something to get it out of his hands or disable it but Midvalley was too quick and could counter any move Vash could imagine making. " You could have killed me easily by now. "

" It's simple. I'm under his orders, " Midvalley said.

" Knives… " Vash whispered.

" I can't go against him. Those who serve him have no free thought or rights. What he says goes and that is the end of it, " Midvalley sounded as serious as death as he spoke.

" No! You're wrong! You have rights! " Vash shouted, starting towards him.

" Is that the mercy of a superior being? " Midvalley countered.

Vash didn't have time to answer when he heard a man shouting that he couldn't control himself. Vash looked to see one of the townspeople coming towards the fight, scared shitless. " Help! I don't know what I'm doing! Help! " He cried as he came closer.

" Legato… " Vash narrowed his eyes. He could recognize the telekinetic's work from a mile away… he had seen it enough times to know. Midvalley smiled again and started playing. Vash gasped and ran for the innocent man, " No! Don't! " He shouted at Midvalley.

The rumble started again and Vash threw himself in front of the villager before the shockwave could hit him. It hit Vash instead but he stood his ground, refusing to be knocked over when it hit and swallowed the cry of pain that rose up when the force slammed into him. Midvalley narrowed his eyes, obviously displeased with Vash's action. Another villager was being forced toward the fight but he was further away than the first had been.

~I'm really going to have to bust my ass to save this one! ~ Vash thought to himself as he ran for that man. Vash was still in mid-air when the wave hit but it was weaker. Either Midvalley was trying to keep from killing Vash or he was starting to tire out. Vash fell to the ground, the shock of the hard pavement radiating through his body.

He barely had time to regain his senses when he heard another man scream. He forced himself to his feet, heading for that man. He limped as he ran, the shock of hitting the ground being too much even for his knee guards but he would not stop until he got to the town person. He was thrust towards the man as the shockwave hit him… if he had been any slower, the man would have been dead.

Midvalley stopped playing, sweat dripping down his face and he looked like he was getting angry. Vash got to his feet, wondering how much longer Midvalley could go on… and how much longer he could go on as well.

* * *

" Keep going, " Wolfwood called from the back of the wagon, his voice sounding like he was thinking about something else. Milly had found one not too far from the house where she and Meryl had been staying. They hooked up the Thomases to it and loaded it up with all of their belongings. They were very close to the first town that hadn't been affected by the mass disappearances and was the most likely place for Vash to be.

Wolfwood looked down at what he held in his hand, still in awe of it…

(Flashback)

Milly had to gone to the church to retrieve the cross and had returned with something wrapped in a handkerchief. Wolfwood had been puzzled when he saw the small package in her trembling hands. She shoved it towards him, only saying, " Here, I found these. "

He unwrapped it and looked at her. " These… these look like… "

Milly was shaking as she tried not to look at the contents. Meryl walked over to look at it and gasped. " Oh God! Those look like bloody bones! "

" Not just any bones, " Wolfwood muttered, running his hand up his left side… where the pain was the worst. About 2/3 of the way up, just below his armpit, he felt a space much wider than the other spaces between his ribs… like there was one missing. " I'll be damned… "

" What is it, Mr. Wolfwood? " Meryl asked.

" It's one of my ribs, " Wolfwood said quietly.

(Flashback over)

" If we run into trouble, please be careful… " Meryl glanced over her shoulder to Wolfwood. He was sitting on the mattress from the room he had been in because Meryl insisted him having something to lay on besides the hard floor of the wagon. It also helped in keeping the bumps in the road from jarring him too much and that was a good thing since he was still in pain.

" Huh? Oh yeah, " Wolfwood looked up from the pieces of bone in his hand. Why had Vash pulled it out? Had there been a reason?

Meryl seemed lost in thought when he looked up at her, the reins for her Thomas clutched loosely in her hands. Milly leaned over and whispered something to her. Meryl sighed, looking over her shoulder at Wolfwood briefly, " He said it was important that we find Vash. "

Milly nudged Meryl in the ribs and said something else that made her smile but made Meryl blush. Meryl's eyes went wide, " I do not! I'm just doing this because Mr. Wolfwood said it was vital! "

Wolfwood smiled as Milly cast a quick glance his way before settling her eyes back on the road. Wolfwood decided to move closer to her and got up to do so when the wagon stopped suddenly, causing him to fall forward. " What the hell is wrong? " He said as he rubbed his forehead because it had hit the wagon rather hard.

" There's a man laying in the road, " Meryl said. " Excuse me, sir? Are you okay? Do you need water? "

Wolfwood heard Meryl gasp as the man got to his feet, instantly familiar with the vacant look in his eyes. Milly looked over her shoulder at Wolfwood and mouthed, " Lay down! " to him. He hit the mattress mere seconds before another man roughly pulled Milly down from her seat. He heard the girls objecting to being captured and the sounds of a crowd, their voices becoming fainter until he could no longer hear them.

He forced himself to his feet when he thought it was safe and crawled into the front seat of the wagon, grabbing up the reins. The Thomases jerked and moved forward…

* * *

Vash was lying on the ground, quivering in pain for his body had been battered by Midvalley's playing. Midvalley came closer and pushed his foot under Vash's chin. He smiled, " I commend your dedication. It's very admirable. "

Vash lifted his gun arm, it transforming in a matter of seconds but Midvalley stepped on it before he had a chance to use it. " Oh no… it's not over yet. The show must go on, " He smiled, putting the mouthpiece of the saxophone back to his lips.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what Midvalley had in mind and Vash shouted, " STOP! " Midvalley paid no mind to his futile request as he aimed the saxophone at the three men Legato had control over. Vash growled and fired his gun arm even though Midvalley still stood on it.

Midvalley was unfazed and smirked down at Vash. " You got to be cool… " He said smoothly but didn't have a chance to say anything else because Vash let out another spray of bullets, twisting his arm the best he could. The angle adjustment was just enough for the bullets to ricochet off of other objects. Some of the bullets grazed the saxophone and Midvalley jumped backward, letting Vash up in the process.

Vash got up and aimed his gun arm just past Midvalley. He fired, grazing the saxophone with more ricochet shots but tried not to hit the man at all. Midvalley cringed, obviously shocked that Vash had taken aim at him but got angry when he realized not a single shot hit him. " Don't screw with me! " He snarled.

He shut his eyes as he put the mouthpiece in his mouth and blew as hard as he could but no sounds came out. His eyes flew open, " My B flat! My B flat is gone! "

Vash didn't lower his gun, " The show's over… "

Midvalley narrowed his eyes, " You mean you've been trying for a ricochet shot this entire time? Your target has been Sylvia and not me? "

Vash nodded once, " Yes. "

" It's not time for the curtain call yet… " Midvalley flipped a hidden switch somewhere on the neck of the instrument and it transformed into a gun with eight barrels. Each one moved forward with the exception of one… one that had been jammed by one of Vash's shots. " I have to accept this as my fate… the fate of the dying. "

" No! Don't shoot! If you shoot now… " Vash shouted as Midvalley wrapped his fingers around the trigger. He applied more pressure to the trigger and Vash shouted again, " Don't! No! "

Midvalley laughed at him and pulled the trigger all the way, the saxophone exploding a moment later. Vash could do nothing but watch in horror as a huge cloud of dust and smoke obscured his vision. When it cleared, Midvalley lay on the ground… dead. Vash felt like the whole world was closing in around him and he looked towards the hill Legato had gone to.

He growled as he narrowed his eyes, " Legato… "

* * *

Legato looked down on LR Town, waiting. The gunfire had ceased and the town was silent. All he needed to do now was wait for Vash because he was certain Midvalley had been defeated. He had heard the sound of something exploding and it was too loud to be anything Vash had with him.

He stared, thoughts creeping into his mind like spiders. ~We should have died a long time ago, you and I… the instant we fell upon this sandy land without pain… without sorrow. Now the schedule has merely been set back… the end is here and we should embrace it. That is why I must… I must end it… I must end it now. ~

He could hear footsteps crunching the tiny pebbles that littered the path and turned, seeing Vash approach. He lifted his left hand… Vash's left hand and started to speak, " This is the climax, Vash The… " His words were cut short as Vash fired, the bullet ripping through a shoulder of Legato's white coat but not hitting any skin.

Vash fired four more times in rapid succession, his bullets ripping his coat more and breaking one of the spikes on his shoulder. Soon, both men were side-by-side, Legato standing calmly as Vash held the gun to his head. Vash was holding the gun sideways as he panted, his anger written across his face. Legato looked at Vash from the corner of his eye, " Do you hate me? "

Legato let silence fall between them, the only thing disturbing it being Vash's infuriated panting before he continued to speak. " I'm not surprised and I don't blame you. You've had so many sad things happen to you. It must hurt to know everyone who comes in contact with you dies no matter if they are friend or foe. "

Legato shut his eyes, " It's enough to sap one's tears… "

" Shut the fuck up, " Vash growled as he pressed the barrel of the gun to the side of Legato's head.

Legato opened his eyes wide, " You know it's not over yet… did you think the end would come so easily? Don't you understand you aren't human? The time has come for you to realize exactly what you are! "

Legato clenched his left fist and the sides took off from the sides of Vash's gun, exposing the core element. The light that frightened Vash started to come from the element, energy arcing around it like lightning. " No! Don't do that! Not the light! "

" Ah! But there's power in that light, Vash! Power you have always had and it represents exactly who you really are! " Legato said forcefully as Vash's flesh became white and started to change into The Angel Arm.

" No! " Vash shouted as his mind was flooded with visions of July and Augusta. He fought those visions away but they were soon replaced by visions of the insurance girls, Lina, Wolfwood and finally Rem. " NO! NOT AGAIN! " He shouted with a gut-wrenching cry, forcing his arm to return to normal.

His legs shook and he fell to his knees in front of Legato, trying to recover from the effort it took to stop The Angel Arm. Legato frowned, " Haven't you given up yet? This is truly annoying. "

A gunshot came from Vash's right side, the bullet biting into his right arm painfully. He looked to see who fired it and was surprised to see a crowd of armed townspeople standing there. They all had the same look in their eyes… the look that meant they were being controlled by Legato. He looked at the blue haired man, " Bastard! "

" You are all out of options. Your choices are to fight back or die. There is no other way out of this, " Legato declared. Another shot was fired and Vash dodged it, the bullet grazing his cheek as he did.

Vash lifted his gun and aimed it at Legato. " Go ahead… do it, " Legato said. " I will welcome this to be my time to die. There is no reason for an egocentric being such as myself to continue living… give me nothingness… give me death. "

Legato continued, " My master is waiting for your visit. He is looking forward to seeing you after all these years. " Legato lifted his left hand, " I was compelled to attach this arm to myself because you refused to be by his side… to help him realize his dream. "

" It's not a dream! It's a sick nightmare! " Vash lifted the gun to aim but another shot was fired, this bullet grazing the back of his knee.

" Shoot me, " Legato said.

" I can't! " Vash replied.

" Shoot me. "

" I CAN'T! " Vash let the gun fall to the ground and he looked away from Legato. A fearful woman's cry reached Vash's ears… a familiar fearful cry. He looked towards the puppet army and saw they had Meryl as well as Milly.

Someone pushed the big girl down to the ground hard and Meryl cried her name right before someone else shoved her to the ground. ~What are they doing here? I told her to stay away! ~

" Stop them! " Vash screamed at Legato. " NO MORE! "

A villager took aim and fired, sending a shotgun blast into the ground between the insurance girls' heads. They screamed in terror and Vash gasped. Meryl cried for the people to stop but it didn't look like they would and Milly looked like she was scared shitless.

" STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! " Vash cried again.

" THEN SHOOT ME! " Legato demanded. Vash lifted the gun slowly, his arm shaking as he took aim. Legato got down on one knee so he could be closer and said, " It's alright… just kill me. It's simple; all you need to do is pull the trigger and it will all be over. "

Vash tried to block out the cries of the girls, wondering if Wolfwood was with them or if he were dead somewhere, killed by Legato's pawns. It wouldn't have taken much since he was recovering from blood loss and Vash was certain he was gone. " If you kill me, the ocean of blood that threatens to swallow you will only come up a little. If you don't kill me and those people die, the blood will swallow you whole… it's time to choose because you have free will! "

" Please stop it! Please don't make me do this! Don't make me shoot! " Vash cried.

The girls cried out again as the villagers moved in closer and Vash looked to them. " Your faith is obstinate to actually believe the prattling of a woman who only spoke in idealistic worthless contradictions. That way of thinking must make sense to someone who has lived over a century. Your way of life is so pathetic it is almost comical. "

Legato chuckled, " Rem Saverem… a wasted existence that only spoke in aggravating logic. She was worthless… a lot like you but not like you at all. "

" That's enough! " Vash shot to his feet, hearing all he wanted to hear. Wolfwood's voice echoed in his head…

" Luck and persistence won't work forever. "

Another bullet found a place in his body as Rem's voice came next…

" As we journey through our lives we must search for ways to make everyone happy. "

The girls cried out again as the villagers closed in more and Wolfwood was speaking again…

" Don't force your way of live upon others! "

Rem…

" No one has the right to take the life of another. "

Wolfwood…

" Don't tell me your dreams in a world like this! "

Rem…

" If you keep your vision clear, you will always find the future. "

The girls screamed again but this time it sounded like they were both scared to death… even more so than before. He could see the ocean of blood Legato had spoke of in his head as he tried to decide but it would only get deeper no matter which choice he made. Another voice… one from so long ago came through…

" We made the smallest sacrifice we could at the time, " It was Joey. Killing Legato would be the smallest sacrifice he could make but he didn't want to kill him… he promised never to put out one flame of life. He promised her…

He had another vision of Rem but she was fading… he had to make his choice…

He had to make it…

And he did. His finger pulled the trigger and the world around him fell away, utter cold settling into his bones as Legato's body crumpled to the ground.

* * *

Wolfwood walked up the path as fast as he could, forcing himself to take each step even though each one felt like it would be his last. The Thomases had refused to even get close to the hill, making him have to walk. He had felt fine in the wagon but now he was really starting to feel the effects of the blood loss everyone said he had experienced. He heard gunfire and screaming as he climbed, realizing that the Thomases sensed the danger.

He forced himself to move faster when everything became silent after one last gunshot. Silence was not a good thing at all and he wondered what he would find when he reached the top. At last, the top of the hill became visible and he stopped at the scene before him. Several unconscious people were scattered around, weapons lying around them.

In the middle of the people were Milly and Meryl. They too were unconscious but they weren't hurt. The sound of someone whimpering reached his ears and he looked up from the girls. Vash stood a few yarz away, shaking and freaking out with his gun dangling limply in his hand as he stared at something on the ground.

Wolfwood looked to see what it was and had to blink to make sure he was seeing the scene right. In front of Vash lay Legato… a pool of blood spreading around his head and a smile on his lips. Wolfwood took a step forward but his world started to spin and darken. His exertion had caught up with him and he tumbled to the ground, everything vanishing as he went numb.


	4. Chapter 4

An Alternate Ending

Part Four: Nine Silent Nights

By Bekka Mouri-Hibiki

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I'm not making any money from this so please don't sue. The re-write/butchering continues! This is full of spoilers so don't read if you haven't seen all of Trigun.)

How many days could she just sit there, staring at him as he slept? ~How long are you going to sleep, Vash? ~ She thought to herself as she sat next to the bed. When she and Milly had regained consciousness on the hill, they found themselves surrounded by the villagers but they were still passed out. They looked around and found Wolfwood not too far from them, it was obvious he had done what he could to get to them but his body gave out on him.

(Flashback)

Milly went to Wolfwood and checked him over frantically. She found he was still alive and gathered him up in her arms as she knelt, holding him as she started to cry into his hair. Meryl looked for Vash, finding him several yarz away, bleeding and weeping. The man he had been fighting was close by and dead… shot in the head… smiling.

Vash fell to his knees, dropping his gun to the ground as he went down. He placed his hands over his face and started to shake like a cold child. He leaned forward and threw up twice, Meryl cringing at the sight. She forced her feet to move, wanting to gather him into her arms and make everything okay though she wasn't sure how she would do it.

She could hear his sobbing and it tore at her heart because the sound was the saddest thing she had ever heard. She reached him, kneeling next to him before placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged the hand off, " NO! Don't touch me! " He choked out before throwing up for a third time.

" Vash… " Meryl whispered, reaching for him again. She stayed quiet for a long moment; afraid he was going vomit again. His breathing was ragged but it seemed the worst of the heaving had stopped " It's okay. You had no other choice. "

Vash let his hands fall away from his face, " NO! There had to be another way out! " He glared at Meryl. " Why did you follow me? Why didn't you stay where you were supposed to be? "

" I couldn't… " Meryl shook her head. " Wolfwood said we needed to follow you… "

" You. Should. Have. Stayed. Behind. " Vash ground out before getting to his feet. He took a few steps and his legs started to tremble. Meryl grabbed at him but it was futile… he fell anyway, taking her with him.

She found herself on top of him and blushed, " I'm so sorry… " She started as she got off of him, expecting him to say something but he didn't. She looked down at his face and saw his eyes were shut... he had passed out.

(End Flashback)

That had been nine days ago but it didn't matter… her life was on hold until she could look into those aqua eyes and tell him everything would be okay. She reached over and brushed his bangs from his face, frowning. It was so hard to think about how such a beautiful creature having to deal with so much pain and agony, the weight of the concept nearly crushing her. She ran her fingers down his cheek and along his jaw, fingering the stubble on his chin.

He was so much older than her… over a century older than her but he looked like he was her age. When she had met him, she thought he was such an insufferable goof but now, she could see him for what he was. He was hurting and used the idiot routine as a cover to hide the suffering creature he really was… the one he saw when he looked in the mirror.

She found herself moving closer to him and kissed him softly on the forehead but felt a lump rise in her throat as she recalled his battered body. She had to bandage and clean him as he slept but it still hurt like hell when she looked at his scars. The first time she saw them, she was shocked but they did not bother her after she looked at them for a while. When she looked at them now, she could almost feel the pain he had when he received the wounds.

She moved lower and kissed his nose before getting an absurd notion. As a child, she had been told stories of princes waking princesses with a kiss and then they lived happily ever after. She wondered if she kissed Vash and he woke up, would everything be okay? She moved down slowly and shut her eyes, her heart pounding in her ears as her lips hovered over his.

She lingered for a long time, her mind going to the things he had told her in Tonim Town about how he had to be alone. She couldn't accept that though… Vash needed people. Vash needed them because they made him happy and he needed her. She needed him and wanted to remain by his side until the day she died.

She couldn't believe how soft and full his lips were against hers, her heart fluttering as she kissed him full on the mouth. She stayed there for a long while waiting for him to stir but he made no other move except for his breathing. She pulled away and sighed, feeling foolish for believing in those ancient fairy tales. There was no telling how much they had changed as they were passed down through the generations that had come before her.

She looked down at Vash's sleeping face again, a tear slipping down her cheek. How had she let this happen to her? She was supposed to keep a notorious outlaw out of trouble as part of her job… not fall hopelessly in love with him when she saw the real man under the façade.

* * *

Milly looked over at Wolfwood as he slept. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness since they had arrived. She had used all of their strength to get Wolfwood and Vash down the hill after Meryl bandaged Vash's wounds. It was nothing short of a miracle when they found the Thomases and the wagon at the bottom, waiting for them.

(Flashback)

Milly loaded the men into the back and got in the front with Meryl. She grabbed up the reigns for the Thomases and urged them to move. Meryl nearly tumbled from the seat but steadied herself and looked at Milly with wide eyes, " What are you doing, Milly? " She asked.

" We have to get as far away from here as possible, Meryl. Mr. Vash really killed someone this time and it will be hard to prove otherwise, " She told Meryl without taking her eyes from the road. She seemed tired but something was pushing her forward. Meryl didn't know where Milly was getting the energy from because, after what they had been through, she just wanted to sleep.

" But he did it in self-defense. We saw it with our own eyes, " Meryl stated.

" They won't take our word when they find out who he is, " Milly said sharply. " Let's just get out of here… "

" Milly! We have to get them some medical attention! Turn back towards town… " Meryl started but the other woman glared at her with an expression she didn't know Milly possessed.

" Don't you remember what Mr. Wolfwood told us? We have to make sure he reaches where he is going or it will be the end of the world, " Milly snapped the reigns harder, making the Thomases move faster.

Meryl didn't reply with anything but a glance towards her feet because she knew it was true. Three days later, they found a village and got some help from the villagers. They said the men were in need of care but they had no place to go. After taking one look at the men, the village elder took the travelers to a house and told the women they could use it for as long as they needed it.

(End Flashback)

Milly settled back down on her cot and tried to go to sleep. She had gotten a job to keep her busy and to bring money in while Meryl did a good deal of the caring for the men. She felt bad that Meryl had to take care of them so much of the time but they needed money. She had gotten on with the team digging a well for the town when she decided that she wasn't cut out to be a barmaid, the only other available job in the town.

Matter of fact, the head of the digging team approached her the day after they arrived and offered her the job. She hadn't been really coherent and agreed to take the job. It wasn't too bad though and the pay was good. It made her tired but she knew she had to work to help.

She shut her eyes and tried to relax, " Goodnight, Nicholas… " She whispered.

* * *

It was dark but the moons were shining through the window, casting a silvery glow over everything. He was aware that he was alive but didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was Legato's smiling face before he slipped into darkness. His next memory was of her as she washed him and carefully worked his limbs so he wouldn't lose his strength.

How had he ended up with such a wonderful woman after all the horrible things he had done? He didn't deserve her but there she was, caring for him with nothing but love in her unbelievably blue eyes. She was a big girl with a big heart and he felt like he didn't deserve any part of it. He saw their desperate union on a dusty bed as a selfish move but he thought he was going to die and didn't want to without being with her once.

(Flashback)

He watched her through the smoke that came from the cigarette. She had the blanket pulled to her neck, resting her head on a makeshift pillow made from his jacket and shirt. On the floor lay her clothes and his pants, their shoes sitting not too far away. She had brought him sandwiches so he would have something to eat but had she ended up in his bed naked and deflowered.

What had come over him? Why did he get horny when he was an emotional wreck? Was it some way of dealing with the pain… to push it away and not think about it for a few hours? Did he really think he could just fuck the pain away?

He felt selfish for not thinking about how making love to her would affect her in the long run. What if he had gotten her pregnant? Why hadn't he asked her just one more time if she was still comfortable so she had one more chance to back down? He should have stopped himself but something inside of him pushed him forward and he had to have her.

He had never just gone after a woman in the manner he had went after Milly because it wasn't his style. He was more accustomed to stepping in to save a woman from bandits or some other bastard who had nothing better to do than pick on the weaker sex. If the woman had money, she would show her thanks by making a donation to the orphanage but if she didn't have money, she would show her thanks in other ways. The first time a woman had ever 'thanked' him like that, he was a bit surprised but had been told to expect it.

The only time he really had to turn a woman down was in May City. After he had saved Neil's mother from the debt collectors, she insisted on thanking him but told him she didn't have any money. He turned her down politely and said that she didn't have to do any more than feed him and give him a place to sleep. He had to draw the line somewhere and he wasn't going to do anything with a married woman.

She still insisted on giving him a present so she gave him a bottle of good liquor that wasn't cheap. Wolfwood left after she gave him the liquor to talk to Vash about the contest and realized the girls were listening at the door. He called them in and Meryl apologized for misjudging the situation. Wolfwood noticed that Milly was eyeing the bottle and offered the girls drinks.

Meryl didn't drink at all but Milly more than made up for it. Vash and Wolfwood both were surprised at the little show they got from the big girl before Meryl hustled her from the room. After she was gone, he wondered just how far she would have gone if she had been there alone with just them. He decided Vash, as plastered as he was, would have stepped in and stopped her before she had went too far.

He had always vowed not to fall in love so how had this happened? When did he fall in love with her or was he even in love at all? He wasn't for certain what love was to begin with. He knew what happiness was… that was what he felt when he was around the kids.

He felt happy when he was around her too but it was different. What he felt for her was unexplainable but he knew it felt good. When she was around, he felt like he could make it another day in the hellhole of desolation that was home. She could make his day a little brighter with just a smile or a glance from those unbelievably blue eyes.

One other person made him feel like there was hope and that the whole planet wasn't going to Hell in a hand basket. It was the man he was supposed to kill in the morning. Why had the orders been changed? If they had stayed the same, he could have just taken Vash to Knives and walked away to go back to his kids with enough money to take care of them.

He looked out the window as he twitched his lips, a cone of ashes tumbling into the shadows under the window. He had to decide what to do. ~No matter what happens tomorrow… ~ He thought. ~I will let it happen and cope with it but I don't know if I can kill you, needle noggin. ~

(End Flashback)

He was so certain he was going to die in that little church and never see her again but here he was, staring at her as she slept. She was so beautiful no matter what she did… even when she was kicking ass. He was numbly aware that she had gotten some kind of job in whatever town they were staying. He had seen her in her work clothes one time when he had drifted into consciousness after they had arrived but he wasn't sure what she was doing.

He wondered what Meryl was doing and figured she was caring for Vash. He could see it in her eyes when she looked at him that she fallen in love with Vash. It had become painfully obvious to him after the fall of the SEEDS ship but wondered if Vash had noticed. Vash needed someone to love and she was the best possible candidate.

~You better open up your eyes, needle noggin. She'll be so hurt if you don't realize what she feels for you, ~ He thought, his eyes shutting because his body wanted more rest.


	5. Chapter 5

An Alternate Ending

Part Five: Live Through

By Bekka Mouri-Hibiki

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue. The re-write continues!)

" Vash! Oh Vash! Wake up! " Rem's voice sounded so far away and he forced his eyes open to see just how far away she was. Everything was blurry and he blinked a few times to make his uncooperative eyes focus. Sunlight poured into the room from a window next to a sink and he could see the room he was in was a little bare.

He could smell something cooking and his eyes moved to a pot simmering on a stove. His eyes darted to another corner of the room where his ragged coat hung from a door. ~Where am I? ~ He thought, sitting up. His hand went to his stomach and he found his body was bandaged.

~What happened? How? ~ He put a hand to his face as he tried to make his brain work. It all came crashing down on him like a ton of rocks… he recalled that he had shot Legato and that Wolfwood was probably dead as well. He remembered the girls on the ground at the mercy of the mob of pawns but he also remembered her coming to him… and him pushing her away.

His mind went back to Legato… the man he had shot. The man he had killed with his own hands, He started to shake, ~What have I done? ~ He thought. ~What have I done? ~

" Thank you for letting us stay here, " Meryl's muffled voice came through the door. " I don't know what would have happened without all of your help. "

" Think nothing of it. Don't be afraid to ask if there's anything else you need. If you need it, just ask, " A man replied.

" I will. Thank you again, " Meryl said as she opened the door and stepped into the room. She shut the door and looked to Vash, startled to see him sitting up.

A long silence filled the room as they stared at each other, her eyes looking like that of a scared animal and his looking like those of a helpless bewildered child. Had she done all of this… the bandaging, cooking and whatever else had been done for him while he was asleep? Had he underestimated the little hothead all along?

She forced a smile, " Oh! You're awake! Let me get you some soup… I'm sure you have to be starving. You have been asleep for almost ten days now. "

~Ten days? ~ Vash thought. " Where are we? "

" Oh, we're in a small village about 200 iles from LR Town. The villagers lent us this house so we could care for you and Wolfwood. Do you remember anything? " Meryl said then realized she should have left the last part out.

~Of course he remembers… smooth move, Meryl, ~ She berated herself silently as she dished out a bowl of soup for Vash.

" Wolfwood? " Vash asked quietly.

Meryl nodded, handing him the bowl of soup. " Yes. He's been drifting in and out but he's still with us. Now, drink your soup… you need nourishment and it's my own special recipe especially made for healing. "

Vash looked down at the soup and became quiet. Should he talk to her and try to make sense out of what happened? Did she really care or did she feel guilty because she had come after him after he had specifically told her not to and wanted to make up for disobeying him? He sighed, " Meryl, I… I want to… "

Meryl held her breath as she waited for him to berate her for disobeying him but decided not to give him the chance. " I forgot! I have to be somewhere and I'll be late if I don't hurry! " She said as she walked to the door. " Finish all of your soup and I will be back in a bit! "

Vash watched as she left, ~I was going to thank her… she left before I could thank her. Have I finally scared her as well? ~ He thought. ~Why do I chase off everyone who cares? Why does everyone have to be in danger because of ME? ~

He felt tears come to his eyes as he felt like the undertow Legato had spoken of was sucking him down. Uncontrollable sorrow overwhelmed him and he flung the bowl of soup away, the dish hitting the wall as he started to scream. He felt like the world was closing in around him along with his constant companion of death…

* * *

Meryl leaned against the door, jumping when she heard something hit the wall and Vash's agonized cries. She wanted to stay and listen to everything he had to say but she… she was afraid. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and cradle him until there was nothing left inside of him to tell but she was scared that he would get angry with her again. She didn't want him to be angry with her for she had done it all for him.

She pushed away from the door and went to the one that led into Wolfwood's room, cracking it slightly. She peered in and saw he was on curled up his right side with the pillow bunched up under his head, the blankets pulled up to his neck. Every time he woke up, he complained of being cold and Meryl assumed it was because of the blood loss. She pulled the door shut again and headed for the front door.

She stepped put into the street and started walking, looking down at her feet as she got lost in her own thoughts. She was so lost; she didn't hear the village elder calling her name until he had said it a second time. " Miss Meryl? " The old man hobbled up. " How are your friends? "

" Oh! They are much better. They are both conscious and will probably be back on their feet in no time, " Meryl smiled although she wasn't sure of her words.

" That's wonderful! " The man said. " I'm happy to hear that. "

A loud rumble erupted from the well and a giant chunk of rock hurdled towards the sky. It lost momentum and started to fall downward, landing a few feels from Meryl in a matter of seconds. One of Milly's stun gun bullets landed next to it and Meryl heard her friend call from the well, " Sorry about that! " before she came through the opening, giggling.

" Milly! You need to be more careful! " Meryl snapped.

" I'm sorry. Did you come to walk me home? " Milly asked, crawling out of the well.

" Yes, " Meryl nodded.

Milly dusted herself off and looked at a near by porch. " I want to rest for a little bit before we go home, okay? I have had a hard day. "

" Sure, " Meryl said and followed the younger woman to the stoop.

" So… is there any change? Mr. Wolfwood didn't wake up when I left this morning so I couldn't ask him if he felt any better, " Milly stretched, popping her joints.

" Vash woke up today, " Meryl looked towards the well her friend was helping with.

" Mr. Vash is awake? That's wonderful! " Milly seemed like she wasn't believing her ears.

" Yes, " Meryl stared at the ground, afraid to tell Milly anything else about Vash. She didn't want her to know about him breaking down and crying like he did or that she was scared he would be mad with all of them for following.

" That's great, " Milly said. " When Mr. Wolfwood gets well, everything will be great. "

" Yeah… " Meryl still stared at the ground.

" Oh! I almost forgot! I have today's wages; " Milly pulled an envelope from the pocket of her work cover-alls and handed it to Meryl.

Meryl stared at the envelope for a moment, " I feel so bad about making you do all the work, Milly. I'm sorry for making you work so hard while I don't do much of anything at all. "

" I don't mind because you do plenty, Meryl. It's not easy to care for sick people and this job really doesn't bother me at all. I used to work the fields when I was at home so this isn't as hard as it looks, " Milly smiled.

" But I… " Meryl started but was cut off.

" It helps keeping me from worrying about things and I stay busy, " Milly added. " Between here and taking care of Mr. Wolfwood, I don't have time to think about bad things because I'm too tired to think. "

" How is the well coming along? " Meryl wanted to know. When the well was finished, Milly would have to find another job if the men were still incapacitated.

" It's coming along just great! " Milly smiled, " According to the schedule, we'll reach the water vein in one to two weeks. "

Meryl looked at the younger girl, " Okay. Why don't we splurge on dinner tonight? "

" Really? " Milly's eyes lit up. " Do you mean it? "

Meryl nodded, " Yes. "

* * *

He pulled the blanket tighter but it was no use… he was still cold. He let out a frustrated growl and flopped onto his back. He wondered how much longer it would be until his body replaced the blood he had lost. He had to admit he wasn't as cold as he had been but he still had a long way to go before he felt like his normal temperature.

He wondered how Vash was doing but felt too weak to get up and go looking for him. He was probably pretty close by but Wolfwood still couldn't convince his body to move. Milly had been working his limbs so he didn't lose too much strength but his muscles were aching from lying in bed for too long. ~I have to move around…. This is driving me nuts. ~

He heard a door open and it sounded like it was just across the hall. He heard footsteps next, padding down the hall and another door open. ~I wonder who that could have been? ~ He thought, sitting up and swinging his legs out of the bed. He stood up and the room started to spin.

~Damn! I got up too fast! ~ He thought as he tumbled to the floor. He tried to get up a few times but the room was still spinning, ~Shit… I guess I'm stuck until someone comes home… damn. ~ He reached up and pulled the blanket down so he wouldn't get cold waiting.

" Thank you! Come again! " The shop owner called as Meryl and Milly left, each of them with an armload of groceries.

" This place kind of reminds me of my hometown, " Milly said as they walked down the street towards the house.

" Was your hometown like this, Milly? " Meryl asked.

Milly nodded, " Yes. It is just a quiet plain little village but it was great because my family was there. "

Meryl looked ahead and smiled, " Family… "

The ridge that overlooked the town came into view and Meryl looked towards it, stopping in her tracks. " Meryl? " Milly asked when she noticed the smaller woman had stopped.

" It's him, " Meryl said quietly, referring to a man sitting on the ridge. The light breeze tousled his floppy blonde locks and his bandages were visible in the sunlight.

Vash stared across the desert that stretched out before him, his eyes fixed in the direction of Demitrihi… the town where Knives was suppose to be waiting for him. ~I know he's out there… waiting for me to come to him. How can I face him though? I'm no better than he is because I'm a killer too. ~

(Flashback)

" Answer me one thing. What do you intend to do when you see Knives? " Wolfwood said as he aimed the Punisher Cross at him. He had been waiting for Vash just outside his hotel and greeted him like an old friend would have. He apologized for hitting him, saying he was sorry and, when Vash tried to tell him how they could have saved the kid, Wolfwood drew his weapon.

He should have realized it then… when Wolfwood asked about Knives but he was still not sure what was going on when he answered. " He stole someone I loved from me. "

" So this is for revenge? " Wolfwood said, the weapon never wavering.

" I don't know, " The only answer Vash could come up with. " I don't know. "

Wolfwood's expression did not change, " I see. So that is how you live. That is how you choose to live. "

(End Flashback)

~Why didn't I realize it then? When he said Knives name, I should have realized something was up. How could he have been working for them all along? How could you, Wolfwood? ~ Vash thought as he stared across the desert.

~Wolfwood… why did you drag yourself back into this? Why did you follow me in the shape you were in and bring them with you? I wanted you all to be safe… I had planned for you to be safe, ~ Vash thought. ~I'm nothing but a killer… I'm no better than Knives now. What am I going to say to him when I see him? ~

He hung his head, ~I nearly got the girls killed and Wolfwood nearly died because he followed my example. He could have died back there in LR too… Rem, I'm so sorry. I'm a murderer now… I made a mistake… ~ The tears started to seep from his eyes as his shoulders started to shake, feeling like the world was collapsing around him again.

" Vash! What are you doing up here? Your wounds are still open and you shouldn't be moving around yet! " Meryl said as she walked up behind him.

Vash got to his feet and turned, taking a few steps before falling to his knees. She knelt next to him, " You shouldn't strain yourself. "

" I have to go, " Vash said.

" Go? Where? Not in the condition you're in, " Meryl blinked in confusion. " Let's get you back in bed… "

" I have to go see Rem… " Vash said.

Meryl recalled Rem as the woman Vash had said raised him and his brother from babies but she had been dead for over a hundred and thirty years. How would he go see her unless he was fixing to die? " Vash! Snap out of it! You need to rest. "

Milly stepped forward, her voice trying to form words but she couldn't. She watched Meryl try to grab Vash around the shoulders but he shoved her away. " Let me go! I have to see her! " He said.

" Vash! " Meryl said sharply.

" I can't go back… I took someone's life… I killed someone… The ocean of blood I created is pulling me under! " Vash shut his eyes.

" But there was no other way, Vash! " Meryl insisted.

Vash opened his eyes and glared at Meryl, " Don't give me that! I didn't have to kill him! There had to be a way because Rem said there is a way to save everyone! "

Vash turned his face to the sky, " Rem? Did I? " He said, getting to his feet. He remained vertical for only two seconds before he fell face first onto the ground.

Meryl went to him, " Vash? "

He didn't answer.

* * *

Wolfwood lifted his head from the floor when he heard the sound of a door opening and someone walking into the house. The door shut and he heard light footsteps mixed with heavier ones. Another door opened and footsteps got fainter. " He just over exerted himself, Meryl. I'm sure he'll be okay once he sleeps, " Milly's muffled voice came to his ears.

He heard muffled sobbing and knew it had to be Meryl. " But what did he mean? Why did he say he had to go see Rem? The only way he could do that is if he… "

" He won't! We've taken too good of care of him to do that and I'm sure he doesn't want to die, " Milly actually sounded like she was almost shouting at Meryl. " Stop thinking that! " Milly finished the order with a sob of her own.

There was a long silence before Wolfwood heard the heavier footsteps again, " I'm going to go check on Mr. Wolfwood, " Milly said.

Wolfwood sighed. She still called him that in spite of how physically intimate they had been in Warm Springs and Tonim Town. She called him Nicholas when they had made love on that dusty bed and loved the way his name sounded when she said it... when she cried it out to the heavens. Meryl was bound to know that Milly and him had been together but he assumed Milly was just being polite.

The door to Wolfwood's room opened and she looked down at him, her eyes wide. " Hi honey… " Wolfwood said quietly. " I sort of had an accident. "

" I see that, " Milly sighed. " What happened? "

" I heard someone moving around and I wanted to see who it was, " Wolfwood forced a little smirk. " So I tried to get up but I did it too quick. "

Milly shut her eyes, " It was Mr. Vash. He got out and went to the cliff that overlooks the town. "

" Ah. I would have stopped him…if I could have got to him anyway, " Wolfwood sighed. " The room was spinning so badly, I doubt I couldn't have found the door. "

Milly stepped into the room a little more and shut the door behind her, " I know you would have went after him, darling. "

" Could you help me back into the bed? " Wolfwood asked. It was obvious which one of the girls had to carry Vash back from the cliff but he was getting a little sore from being on the floor. It was a little too hard for his tastes and he was starting to hurt.

Milly sighed and nodded, " It will have to be teamwork because I'm a little worn out. "

" I know… you worked all day and needle noggin isn't the lightest person in the world. I'll make this all up to you once I'm better. I swear, " Wolfwood felt bad for asking Milly to get him back in the bed and wished he could do it for himself. " I just don't trust myself to do this alone. "

Milly got over him and looked down. She bent forward and put her arms under his, " So, how are you otherwise? You didn't hurt anything did you? "

" No, honey. I'm fine. I did a lot of thinking while I was down there though, " Wolfwood replied and Milly stopped mid-lift.

" What did you think about? " Milly asked. She couldn't describe the expression on his face except that it said he had something serious to say to her.

" I've been thinking about what happened between us, " Wolfwood sighed. " I've been thinking about it since last night. "

Milly blushed, " None of that until you're better. You're not strong enough for that. "

Wolfwood shook his head, " No. That isn't what I mean. "

" What do you mean then? " Milly looked puzzled.

" I think… I think I made a mistake and shouldn't have done any of that, " Wolfwood sighed. " Could you put me in the bed? Your arms are starting to shake. "

Milly summoned up her strength and put him back on the bed as he helped by pushing with his legs as much as he could. He managed to get himself settled as Milly straightened out the blanket before he wrapped his arms around her and looked at her with troubled eyes. She looked down into his eyes, visibly confused. " What are you saying, Nicholas? " She whispered.

Wolfwood looked into her eyes, " What happened between us… shouldn't have. I should have never touched you on the ridge, I should have never done what I did to you at the resort and I shouldn't have let you stay with me the night before I got shot. "

" What? " Milly said, her eyes starting to moisten like she was fighting the urge to cry. She looked so confused as she pulled away from Wolfwood. " I thought… "

" I know and I'm sorry that I misled you. Those things that happened… " He reached for her but she moved back a little more so he couldn't touch her. " Honey? "

" I thought they meant you loved me… " Milly said, trying to keep her voice even. " Is that what it means when a man and woman do that? You said you loved me… "

" Men say lots of stupid things during sex, honey… " He was surprised when Milly slapped him hard across the face, the sound of her hand striking him echoing like a gunfire report. He realized that he had made a tactical error by using the word 'stupid' and wished he could take it back… he could have used a better word but it was too late now.

" You jerk! How could you? " She shouted, her tears starting to run down her cheeks. " You said you loved me now you say you don't! "

He lifted his hand up to touch where she had hit him and knew it was going to leave a mark. He could taste blood because she had split his lip and he could feel it swelling. " I don't know if l love you, " He whispered. " I didn't mean to hurt you… I just don't know what I'm feeling... I'm sorry. "

Milly back-handed him across the other cheek, " Then feel this! " She said as her hand made contact with his skin. He felt his lip split on that side too and it started to bleed. She was pissed and he was completely to blame.

" Honey… " He whispered but she turned her back to him. What had he done to her? Where was the young innocent girl from the bus? He knew what had happened to that girl and he had played a major role in the destruction of her… what stood in front of him now was a woman that was robbed of her innocence in dreadful selfish crime… a crime he committed.

" I'm going to help Meryl fix dinner, " She huffed and walked to the door. She glared over her shoulder before opening the door and slamming it shut behind her.

Wolfwood pulled the blanket over his head as tears started to run from his eyes. He sobbed, " God… what have I done? I've destroyed something beautiful… haven't I? Why is it everything I touch gets ruined? "

He waited for an answer but cried himself to sleep before any reply came…

* * *

Milly and Meryl sat at the small table in Vash's room as they waited for the fresh pot of soup to finish cooking. Meryl sighed, " We shouldn't have followed him. We shouldn't have listened to Mr. Wolfwood… what if he was delirious when he told us what he did? "

Meryl looked down at the table, " I bet things would have been different and maybe Vash wouldn't have gotten hurt if we stayed behind and just took care of Mr. Wolfwood like he wanted us to. He wouldn't have had to suffer like this if we hadn't interfered… "

Milly stood to her feet, slamming her hands down on the table so hard it caused Meryl to jump. She stared at the smaller insurance agent with an expression that she usually reserved for ass kicking. Her eyes were puffy from crying but that didn't take away from the intensity of the expression, " You're wrong. "

" Milly? " Meryl whispered.

" What if we had stayed behind? Do you think that would have made it all better? I don't think so… I think it would have been worse. I think Mr. Wolfwood would have taken off after Vash and ended up… ended up… " Milly choked back a sob.

Meryl had tried to find out what had caused Milly to cry but she wouldn't tell her and it struck her as strange because Milly was usually so open. She had a feeling it had something to do with Wolfwood though but didn't want to pry. She had heard Milly screaming at him but the walls of the house were rather thick so she wasn't able to make out the words. She shook her head, " No… he wouldn't have been well enough to do it… "

" He would have done it anyway, " Milly said, shutting her eyes. " He's stubborn and would have died trying to get to Vash. I have a feeling you would have followed Mr. Vash no matter what, Meryl. You wouldn't have let him go… you care too much for him and I can tell. "

Meryl blinked in shock as Milly re-opened her eyes, " My big-big sister always told me not to hold back in matters of the heart. That's why you followed him here… your heart wouldn't allow you to stay away and my heart wouldn't allow you to lose him. "

Meryl let Milly's words sink in and realized that they were true. " I guess I should let you make the decisions from now on… "

Milly blinked in confusion, her regular expression slowly coming back to her face, " What? Why me? "

Meryl chuckled nervously, " Never mind. I was just kidding. "

Milly sat back down and looked at the table, " I don't make very good decisions, Meryl. "

There was a long silence before Meryl spoke again. " What are you saying, Milly? I was just kidding. I'll keep making the decisions… " Meryl started but stopped because Milly sobbed. " Milly? "

" I'm okay… " Milly sniffled. " I made a bad decision and now I have to deal with it. "

" Oh. Do you want to talk about it? " Meryl reached across the table and placed her tiny hand on Milly's large one.

Milly sniffled again, " Mr. Wolfwood told me that he doesn't know if he loves me or not. He says we shouldn't have… we shouldn't have… "

" Oh Milly, " Meryl got up and went to Milly's side of the table. She wrapped her slender arms around the younger woman's shoulders and hugged her. " I'm so sorry. "

" He was my first, Meryl. It was supposed to be with someone who loved me… " Milly said as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. " It was supposed to be special… "

" I know, " Meryl hugged the younger woman tighter and wondered if her first time would end in disaster.

" I did it because I thought he loved me… he said it when we were… doing it, " Milly turned to face Meryl. " What do I do now, Meryl? I don't know if I can sleep in the same room with him now. "

" You can sleep in my room tonight, okay? " Meryl wiped fresh tears from Milly's face. " Don't worry about taking care of Mr. Wolfwood in the morning. I'll do that. "

" He said he needed time to figure things out so that's what I'll give him, " Milly sighed. " I think I need some time too. "


	6. Chapter 6

An Alternate Ending

Part Six: The Calm Before The Storm

By Bekka Mouri-Hibiki

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue. The butchering of the end continues!)

" You two take care and we'll see you when we get home, okay? " Meryl said to Vash and Wolfwood as they sat on the porch of the tiny house, each of them in rocking chairs. It had been several days since Vash had gone to the cliff and he was doing much better… thanks to the girls watching him like hawks. Wolfwood was doing much better too but wasn't getting as much attention as Vash because he was in much better shape and didn't need to be watched over quite so closely.

Once Vash was well enough, Meryl got a job to do her share even though she didn't like being a waitress. Vash over heard Meryl griping because someone had the nerve to grab her ass while she was working. It was all he could do not to laugh when he heard what had happened next. Meryl had actually bent a serving tray over the guy's head to put him in his place.

" Okay, " Vash said and nodded.

" See you later, " Wolfwood added. " I'll try to keep needle noggin out of trouble. "

The girls walked away from the house, talking and they could hear snatches of the conversation. They were talking about how wonderful it was they were getting well. Wolfwood smirked and looked over at Vash just in time to see him get scratched across the hand by a black cat. Vash jerked his hand back, " Ouch! "

Wolfwood shook his head, " They aren't gone five minutes and you get hurt? What the hell is wrong with you? "

Vash held his hand in his lap and looked at the scratches, " The cat looked friendly enough. "

" Whatever. I could really use a cigarette and some whiskey, " Wolfwood started rocking in his chair. He wasn't as cold any more but had started going through nicotine withdrawal and it wasn't pretty. He had also started having nightmares like he heard recovering drunks were supposed to when they were drying out. He had been shaking too but that had calmed down just a little bit.

" If I had a double dollar for every time I have heard you say that… " Vash muttered.

" You'd buy me some, right? " He watched as a truck pulled up to a building across the wide street. It looked like a delivery truck and he wondered what the shop sold. His next thought was if he had any money on him or if that was also in his suit that Vash had taken off of him.

" No. I would have a lot of money, " Vash looked at the store too. " Besides, you don't need them. "

" Like I didn't need that rib either, right? " Wolfwood muttered. " What did you go and do that for anyway? "

" My, aren't we in a crappy mood this morning? " Vash quipped half-heartedly. " Are you still having problems with your girlfriend? "

" Leave Milly out of this, " Wolfwood grumbled. " I want to know why you took my damn rib, not to tell you about my personal life. "

" It would have taken too much to heal the bone AND your wounds. I had to make a choice of you being in excruciating pain for a month and a half or you getting an infection that would have killed you, " Vash said, his eyes narrowed. He knew his next statement wasn't true but he wanted to see how Wolfwood would react, " I could have just let you die after I found out the truth and you could have kept your damn rib. "

Wolfwood looked down at the plain white shirt that the girls had gotten for him because it had become very interesting all of a sudden. When they left Tonim Town, they grabbed some of the clothes that had been left out to dry forever under the suns when their owners vanished. This shirt was one of those articles of clothing as were the faded black pants he wore. His stare went to the porch as he muttered, " Then that wasn't an angel I saw, was it? "

" No… far from it, Nick, " Vash said quietly.

" You know then? " Wolfwood looked towards the road. He didn't know if he could face Vash… not if he knew. " Look, I… I… "

" You told me everything I needed to know then, Wolfwood. I understand and I forgive you. I don't know what they told you about me… " Vash looked down the road at the shop for a moment.

Wolfwood looked in the same direction that Vash was looking, " It was all lies. I thought it was true at the time… just like everything I was taught to believe when I was a kid. Vash, once this is all over, I'm going to start over and do everything the right way. "

" That's good. Remember, your ticket to the future is blank, " Vash said quietly.

" Speaking of futures, " Wolfwood looked over at Vash, " Are you making any headway with Meryl? "

Vash whipped his head to face Wolfwood, " What? Why are you asking me that? "

" Haven't you realized that she cares about you? " Wolfwood furrowed his brow. " You're not THAT dense, are you? "

Vash sighed and put his hands over his face, " I know she cares but I don't know what to do about it. "

Wolfwood arched an eyebrow, " You don't know what to do about it? I thought you were supposed to be a ladies' man… a womanizer. "

Vash let his hands fall away from his face, " Who told you that? "

" I heard rumors but after I met you, I thought that they were exaggerated. I wouldn't go any further than to say you are a hopeless flirt, " Wolfwood smirked, " Vash… tell me the truth… "

Vash narrowed his eyes, " It's my business if I am or if I'm not. "

" You don't even know what I was going to ask you, " Wolfwood shook his head.

" I have a pretty good idea, " Vash muttered. " I could always ask you but I already know the answer to that. Whatever happened to a vow of celibacy? "

Wolfwood rolled his eyes, " I said to leave her out of it, needle noggin. That is my problem and I am trying my best to deal with it… if she would just speak to me. "

" If you say so, " Vash smirked, " I just wouldn't piss her off. She looks like she could send someone through a wall if she got mad enough. "

" Yeah, " Wolfwood nodded. " But back on the subject of you… "

Vash shook his head, " No. It's my business. "

" I have this feeling that you… " Wolfwood continued.

" Shut… " Vash said, raising his voice.

" Have never… " Wolfwood made his voice louder.

" UP! " Vash shouted over Wolfwood.

Wolfwood blinked and remained silent for a long moment before saying, " Madelovetoawomanbefore! " as fast and loud as he could.

Vash turned red in the face but Wolfwood couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. " I swear… if you were closer or I felt like getting up, I would SO kick your ass for that! " Vash ground out. He looked at his gun arm and back at Wolfwood. " Hmmm… "

Wolfwood had a good idea of what was going through Vash's mind and he didn't like it. " I was just playing! " Wolfwood put a hand up. " Truce! Truce! "

Vash lifted his arm and acted like he was going to transform it but he let it down. " Nah. It wouldn't be worth the pain. "

Wolfwood let out a sigh of relief, " It's not like I'm going to tell anyone. "

" You better not, " Vash said.

Wolfwood chuckled, " I heard of saving yourself but this beats all. "

" Well, I didn't want to hurt anybody, " Vash mumbled. " That and I am saving it… for someone special. "

" Have you found her yet? " Wolfwood asked.

Vash looked down the road again, " I think so but I want to wait. The timing has to be right. "

" You've waited long enough, Vash, " Wolfwood got up from his chair and walked over to him. " It's time to let her know how you feel. "

Vash narrowed his eyes, " And you expect me to take advice from you? I'm crazy, not stupid. "

" Hey, I just don't want you to mess up, " Wolfwood smirked, " Come on, let's go make a pot of coffee and I'll tell you what NOT to do. "

" But I need to know what to do, " Vash stood up slowly, letting his equilibrium adjust.

Wolfwood threw an arm around Vash, " That will be a piece of cake when you know what not to do. "

Vash sighed, " If you say so. "

* * *

" You're late, " The shopkeeper said to the man as he got out of the cab of the delivery truck.

The man narrowed his eyes, " You just better be glad we're still here. You know about all those mass disappearances, right? "

The shopkeeper nodded, " Yep. "

" Ten villages… Damn it man, half of my family is missing and almost all of my wife's family have vanished, " The delivery man looked down the road at two men sitting on a front porch. He frowned, " I haven't seen those two around here before. "

" Oh yeah. A couple of girls brought them here almost three weeks ago. The blonde one was full of bullet holes and no one thought he would live. The black haired one was really pale and looked like he needed a few good meals, " The shopkeeper said.

" Two girls huh? " The deliveryman said. " What did they look like? "

" They look like normal girls except one is really freakishly tall and she's strong. She's helping on the well project and the smaller one is a waitress, " The shopkeeper replied.

" GET IN THE TRUCK, JIM! " The man at the steering wheel of the truck called. He sounded like he was scared of something.

" Hold your Thomases! " Jim barked and turned back to the shopkeeper. " Is that your whole order? "

The shopkeeper looked at the invoice, " Yep. "

" We'll send you the bill, " The truck driver was now hanging out the window. " Let's go, Jim! "

Jim got into the truck and the driver gunned the engine, tearing away from the store at high speed. Jim slammed back in the seat hard and glowered at the driver. " What the hell is your problem, Simon? " He growled.

" That blonde guy on that porch… " Simon was shaking, " That was Vash The Stampede! "

Jim looked into the rear view mirror, " Are you sure? "

" No doubt about it… " Simon said. " We have to tell the others. "

* * *

Milly and Meryl got home after dark and went into the house. It was rather quiet and it was unsettling. They went to Wolfwood's room first and found him in bed. He opened his eyes, smiling at them. " You two are home. "

" Yes we are. How was your day? " Milly said, her tone emotionless. It was one of her usual questions before she would give him dinner then he wouldn't see her again until breakfast.

" It was good, " Wolfwood sat up. " It was rather eventful. I watched a lot of sand blow in the wind, got to see a cat nearly take Vash's hand off and made probably the worst pot of coffee I can remember. "

Meryl went pale, " How is Vash? Is he okay? "

Wolfwood chuckled as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, " It was just a few scratches, no big deal. He got pretty hopped up on the coffee though. "

Meryl went across the hall and opened the door to Vash's room. " Where is he? He's not in his room, " Meryl called.

" I was just getting to that, " Wolfwood said. " He went out to the cliff again. I volunteered to stay here so you'd know where he went. "

Meryl nodded, " Okay. I'll go check on him. "

" Don't scare him, " Wolfwood called. " He's not expecting company. "

Meryl's answer was the sound of the front door slamming shut as she dashed off into the night. Milly looked down at Wolfwood, " Do you think she heard that last part? "

" Probably not but I don't think Vash is any mood to be pulling out a weapon anyway, " Wolfwood smiled at Milly. " So… why don't you tell me about your day? "

" It was okay. I'll go fix your supper now, " Milly said and turned but Wolfwood stood up, grabbing her by the arm. She looked over her shoulder at him with a puzzled expression, " What? "

Wolfwood sighed, " Honey… don't be like this. "

" I'll be any way I want to be, Mr. Wolfwood. "

Wolfwood looked away from her for a moment, letting the sting of her sharp tone dull. Ever since he had said he needed time to think, he had seen less of her. He had gotten well enough to bathe himself so she didn't need to do that anymore but she was only bringing him his meals and asking the same two questions every night: 'How was your day?' and 'Do you need anything else?' He looked at her, " When are you going to stop treating me like this? "

" Like what? " Milly blinked and acted confused.

" You know what I'm talking about, " Wolfwood shut his eyes. " Honey… "

" My name is Milly, Mr. Wolfwood. "

Wolfwood let go of Milly's arm, " I don't know why I am even bothering to try. I keep thinking I'll get through to you but how can I when you won't listen? "

" Why do you keep wishing it never happened? " Milly asked quietly, turning around as she shut the door. He would try to get her to talk to him every night but she would fluff him off. She tried her hardest to ignore the suffering he was experiencing due to the lack of nicotine and alcohol but found herself crying most nights when he would scream because of the nightmares he was having.

She didn't know why but today, she wanted to hear what he had to say. Maybe she was tired of being so cold to him but he had hurt her deeper than anyone else ever had. She thought he loved her but now she wasn't sure about what he felt for her. She hoped he had figured it out… she had let him have time but had it been enough?

Wolfwood raised his eyebrows, " Oh. You're actually going to talk to me? "

" Yes, " Milly leaned against the door. " I have accepted that I made a foolish choice in letting you be my first but I think I'm ready to hear what you have to say. "

Wolfwood looked into her eyes but didn't see what he had hoped to. She didn't have love in them but something that looked like a cross between distain and a hint of pain. " Hon… Milly, I can't change the past, I know. There are some parts I want to change worse than anything in the world. "

" Does that include us? " Milly asked quietly.

Wolfwood thought for the right thing to say… something that wouldn't get him slapped across the room. He hung his head when he couldn't find any other word than, " Yes… "

" Oh. I see. "

Wolfwood put his hand up, " Hang on a second. I'm not done yet. "

" You're not? What else is there to say? We've both realized we made a mistake so why don't we just move on? " Milly's voice shook a little as she tried to be strong.

" You didn't make the mistake, hon… Milly. It was me that made the mistake. I feel like I took advantage of you, " Wolfwood shook his head. " You were so open and caring after the ship fell and I took advantage of that. "

" You and Mr. Vash were so depressed after that happened and I couldn't stand it. I just wanted everyone to be happy again, " Milly said quietly as looked down at the floor. " You know, I really liked you. "

" I know and I took advantage of that too, " Wolfwood shook his head. " The circumstances of the situation are so hard to understand now and they were back then… "

" You were with them, weren't you? That's how come you knew about the boy not being a boy at all, " Milly looked up and locked eyes with Wolfwood. She didn't have to say what 'them' she spoke of… he would know. " You were suppose to kill him… I'm right, aren't I? "

Wolfwood felt his heart still in his chest as his body went cold because it scared him how Milly could tune into the truth without any warning whatsoever. His mouth moved but no sound came out. He put a hand over his eyes and sat down on the bed. He took a breath before muttering, " Yeah, I was with The Gung-Ho Guns and I was supposed to kill Vash. "

" Why did you want to kill Mr. Vash? " Milly took a step forward. " How could you even think of harming him? "

" I wasn't supposed to at first but the orders changed, Milly. I thought I was going after some womanizing bad ass that was responsible for everything horrible that had ever happened on this planet, " Wolfwood looked around, hoping a pack of cigarettes would just fall from the ceiling or materialize through the floor. " They fed me lies. "

" That's what we thought we were going after too, " Milly took another step forward. " But we were wrong. "

" So was I, " Wolfwood sighed. " When I found out who he really was, I knew I had a hard decision to make. "

" But why did you have to kill him? What did he ever do to you? " Milly took two steps forward.

" It the job… they were going to give me money to help with the orphanage, " Wolfwood hung his head and sat back down on the bed. He sighed, " He never did anything to me personally except show me I have been wrong all along and he made me realize how bad I want to start over. "

" It's never too late to start over, " Milly reached out and brushed Wolfwood's cheek with her fingers. He looked up at her and she said, " After all… he did give you the chance to start all over. "

" I know… he said the same thing to me earlier, " Wolfwood put his hand on Milly's. " Do you think we could start over? "

Milly chewed her lip then sighed, " I don't know. "

" Can we be friends until we figure out what exactly is between us? " Wolfwood pleaded for another chance with his eyes.

" We'll try it, " Milly said.

Wolfwood's stomach growled and he smirked, " I think my stomach wants to make fast friends with a bowl or two of Meryl's soup. "

" Mine too, " Milly smiled and sighed as she stepped away from Wolfwood. She walked to the door, turning to say, " I'll be right back. "

" I'll be right here, " Wolfwood smiled at her.

* * *

" So… On the first evening, pebbles fall upon the dreaming world, " Vash sang the song that Rem always did when she was happy. It used to make him happy as well but he doubted anything would make him happy ever again. He felt numb emotionally and was afraid he had lost all of his emotions.

" So… On the second evening, the children of the pebble join hands and compose a waltz, " A woman's voice continued the song and Vash knew who it was. It was Meryl. She fell silent and waited for him to react but he didn't. After a few seconds, she sat down next to him but not too close.

" That's a nice song, " She said, breaking the silence. She looked up at the stars and he glanced at her.

" Yeah, " Vash looked back towards the stars. ~I hope this goes okay. ~

Meryl glanced at him, nearly melting on the spot because he looked so different. He wasn't the same man that annoyed the living crap out of her… he was who he really was under that façade. She looked down at her lap, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, " You… "

" Hmmm? " Vash looked over at her. Was she shaking? Her slender shoulders trembled slightly as she tried to finish her sentence.

" You can stay here permanently if you like, " She finished, her eyes still fixed on the ground.

" That sounds good, " Vash said gently and she gasped. He looked back at the stars and continued, " That might not be so bad. "

Meryl smiled and looked back at the stars. She didn't realize Vash was moving closer to her until the gap between them was only a third of what it had been. He gently took one of her tiny hands into the hand on his gun arm and she was surprised at how warm it was. " It's pretty out tonight, isn't it? " She whispered.

" Yes. Can I ask you something? " Vash said, his eyes never leaving the stars.

" What is it? " Meryl stiffened. She knew he was going to ask her to go back and leave him alone.

" Can you sit with me out here for a while? " Vash glanced at her sideways. " Nights like this are much better with company. "

" Sure, " Meryl whispered, fighting the urge to pinch herself. She felt like she was dreaming and didn't want to wake up. She wanted this dream to last for as long as it possibly could. She leaned her head over on Vash's shoulder, his solidness telling her that she wasn't asleep at all.

* * *

" Shhh, " Meryl whispered as she opened the door. She crept inside with Vash right behind her and shut the door once he was inside. " I don't want to disturb Milly or Wolfwood in case they're asleep. "

" I didn't realize it was getting so late, " Vash whispered back. " I'll make you late for work now. "

" It's okay, " Meryl walked down the hallway to Vash's room while he followed her. She opened the door and went inside. Vash slipped in behind her, shutting the door. She shivered and he went to her.

" It got a little cold out there, didn't it? " Vash wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. " I hope you don't get sick because I don't know if I would be as good at taking care of you as you were taking care of me. "

Meryl let her body mold to Vash's as she let his heat warm her up. She could feel the grate over his heart but it didn't bother her. She could feel his breath at her ear but nearly jumped out of her skin when he leaned down and pressed his face to the side of her neck. " Vash? "

His arms fell from her waist, " I shouldn't have done that… "

Meryl turned to face him, " I don't mind if you do that or anything else. "

" That's not it, Meryl. I lose everything… " Vash was silenced when Meryl pressed a finger to his lips.

" You can't lose them all, " Meryl whispered and moved her finger so she could kiss him timidly.

Vash wanted to return the kiss but he didn't. He let Meryl finish kissing him and she looked up at him bewildered. He stared into her eyes and saw she was confused. " No. Not tonight… the time isn't right. "

" What do you mean, Vash? " Meryl whispered.

" I mean the time isn't right. Meryl, I care very deeply about you but we have to be sure before we take the next step. I don't want you to get hurt, " Vash ran his fingers through Meryl's hair. " Even if I can't lose them all, I could lose you because of crappy timing. "

" I'm sure that won't happen, " Meryl stroked Vash's cheek with the back of her hand. " This is what I want and it had been something I have wanted for a long time. "

Vash grabbed her hand in his and held it to his face as his eyes became serious, " Damn it Meryl, you know what I have to go do. There's a good chance I will come back injured or maybe even… " His voice trailed off.

" Don't you dare say that! " Meryl said forcefully. " You have to stay positive. "

" I'm being realistic. Even if I do stop him, it could… " Vash was surprised when Meryl slapped her hand over his mouth.

" You are not going to die, Vash! Stop thinking that you will, " Meryl's eyes seemed to bore into his as she stared at him in the moonlight that came through the window. " You have to stop him or everyone will die. "

Vash cast his eyes downward and Meryl moved her hand. He took a deep breath, " I know that. That's what has me so scared. I don't know what I'll do when I see him. "

" Do what is right, " Meryl whispered. " You'll know it in your heart. "

Vash was silent for a long time before looking back into Meryl's eyes. " You know what? "

" What? " Meryl said.

" You're right. I'll just do what my heart tells me to, " Vash smiled a little before he kissed her on the forehead. " I'm also going to do what my heart is telling me to do right now. "

Meryl looked up at him, her breath catching in her throat, " Yes? "

" Go to bed, Meryl. I told you I am not ready yet, " Vash let his arms fall away from Meryl. " Don't take this the wrong way but I want to wait… I want it to be special. "

" You're scared that what happened to Milly and Wolfwood will happen to us, aren't you? " Meryl stepped back as she clenched her fists at her sides. It wasn't out of anger though… she was trying not to cry.

Vash nodded, " Yeah, something like that. "

Meryl looked down at the floor, " I suppose you do have a point there. I never knew they were doing anything until I found her in his room in Tonim Town. I still don't know all the details but they must have been doing things when we weren't around. "

Vash sighed, " I am to assume so. He never said anything to me about it until today. He didn't tell me all the sorted details but he said that he really screwed up and said he'd kick my ass if I screwed up as bad as he did. "

Meryl giggled, " I guess we should wait then. "

Vash smiled, " Now, you go to bed. I've already kept you up too late and you have to go to work in the morning. "

" Don't remind me, " Meryl groaned. " I can't wait until I can quit that job. "

" At least you don't have to worry about getting your ass grabbed anymore, " Vash smirked.

Meryl laughed, " True… so very true. "

Vash looked at his bed and back at Meryl, " I guess this is goodnight then? "

Meryl nodded, " Yeah. Goodnight, Vash. "

Vash watched as she walked to the door but she turned to look at him. " What's up? " He arched an eyebrow.

Meryl pressed a finger to her lips and threw the door open. She blinked when she saw that there was no one out in the hall. " Nothing. I thought we had an audience, that's all. "

Vash shook his head, " It wouldn't have surprised me one bit. "

* * *

Wolfwood listened at the door and Milly was crouched down, listening as well. Wolfwood looked at her, motioning for her to keep quiet when he heard Vash's door open. " Nothing. I thought we had an audience, that's all, " He heard Meryl say.

" It wouldn't have surprised me one bit, " Vash replied and the sound of the door shutting followed. Meryl's light footsteps went down the hall then another door opened.

" I can't believe you told Mr. Vash! " Milly whispered sharply looking up at Wolfwood with her eyes narrowed.

" I didn't tell him ANYTHING! " Wolfwood held his hand up, " I just told him not break Meryl's heart… now hush or we're going to get caught! "

" Milly? Where are you? " Meryl called.

" Ah crap, " Wolfwood muttered. " Quick! In the bed! "

Milly looked at him and blinked, " I thought we agreed… "

" Just get ME in bed! " Wolfwood hissed. He dove into the bed and Milly started to tuck the covers in around him.

" Is there anything else you need? " Milly said as she heard Meryl open the door.

Wolfwood shook his head, " No. I'm sorry I had to wake you up. "

" It's okay, " Milly said. She looked over her shoulder at Meryl and jumped. " Oh! How long have you been there? "

Meryl motioned over her shoulder, " I just got home. We should be in bed, Milly. We both have long days at work ahead of us. "

" I know, " Milly sighed, looking back at Wolfwood. " Are you sure you don't need anything else? "

Wolfwood nodded, " I'm sure. I promise not to wake you for anything else tonight. "

" Goodnight then. I'll see you in the morning, " Milly patted his shoulder and left the room with Meryl. He let out a sigh of relief. ~Damn, that was almost too close. ~


	7. Chapter 7

An Alternate Ending

Part Seven: Lynch Mob

By Bekka Mouri-Hibiki

(Trigun isn't mine and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue. The rewrite/butchering continues!)

" Sorry I'm late… I was up for a long time last night, " Meryl said as she stepped into the bar and was greeted by several angry faces. In the middle of the crowd was Milly, clutching her work helmet to her chest.

" Meryl… Meryl… " Milly said, her voice full of fear and her blue eyes wide. Someone from the crowd pushed Milly towards Meryl and the crowd advanced, backing the girls up against a wall.

" You really had us fooled, " One man said.

" What are you talking about? " Meryl stammered.

" Don't play dumb with us! " Another man shouted.

" You brought THE Vash The Stampede and the last member of his gang to this town! " Yet another angry man shouted.

Meryl pulled away from Milly, " Please! Calm down! "

The village elder stood off to the side and he looked at the floor as he spoke, " Listen, we don't want to die. Please leave immediately and we'll spare your lives. "

" Though we can't say what will happen to those two guys, " Someone said, a hint of cold humor to his voice.

" Enough! " The elder said sharply.

Meryl turned to face the elder, " What do you mean? "

Everyone in the place just glared at Meryl and a wave of panic washed over her. " Don't tell me… NO! "

Meryl ran for the door, Milly behind her and she opened it, the light of the twin suns nearly blinding her. She could hear the sound of engines and the sound of something being drug. She also heard the sounds of shouts and something was being kicked. Her eyes adjusted and she could see several large trucks but only one was moving.

Her stomach fell to her feet when she saw what was being drug behind the truck and what was being kicked. Vash was bound by a rope around his chest and was being pulled behind the truck while another group of men were beating Wolfwood. Wolfwood had probably fought them as hard as he could but he still wasn't up to full strength and was now trying to protect himself from the men that were kicking him.

The truck stopped and the crowd around Wolfwood dispersed and gathered around Vash. One man spat on him, " Did the both of you feel it? Did you feel some of the pain the two of you caused, the pain of those who died because of you and your friends? "

Vash just lay on the ground, shaking in pain as he felt overwhelmed. He felt like he couldn't say anything to make them listen and they hadn't listened to Wolfwood when he had tried to defend him. ~What should I do… what should I do? ~ He kept thinking but couldn't come up with an answer.

" Why don't you say anything in your defense? " The man that had spat on Vash asked. " Make some kind of excuse! "

The man pulled his foot back and kicked Vash as hard as he could. Vash flew a short distance, landing a yar or so from Wolfwood. Jim stood close by and he looked at Simon, " Hey, I think we made a mistake. Could these guys be who we though they were? "

" I'm no so sure now. I never expected Vash or any of his gang to be such pussies, " Simon said.

" You asshole! " Wolfwood growled. He was going to say something else but someone turned around and kicked him in the stomach. He coughed as he clutched his stomach, shaking in pain.

" I… " Vash said, getting to his knees. " I am…Vash The Stampede. You're right about me… I'm nothing but a killer. "

" Shameless bastard! " The first man said, punching Vash in the face. He flew again, landing even closer to Wolfwood. He had barely touched the ground when the man pulled out a gun and started to shoot at the ground around Vash's head. " You two are going to pay for all the lives you've taken with yours! "

The man stopped firing as Vash lay as still as possible on the ground. " Smile! " The man shouted. " I'll at least let you die like a man! Smile you shit so I can kill you then kill your buddy! "

Vash still did not smile and this made the man even madder. " I said smile! " He aimed the gun right at Wolfwood. " If you don't smile, I'll make you watch your buddy die first! "

" Stop! " Milly and Meryl cried together as they pushed through the crowd of men. They had seen enough and couldn't let any more happen. If they did, both Vash and Wolfwood would end up dead.

Meryl crouched down to Vash, lifting him up into a sitting position and Milly gathered Wolfwood to her. Meryl glared at the man with the gun, " This man fought to protect everyone! "

" He tried as hard as he could! " Milly added.

Wolfwood coughed, " They don't listen! I tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen! " He gasped out.

Meryl still looked at the man, " It's the truth! You have to believe me! "

" Don't give me that shit, you little bitch! " The man shouted and pushed Meryl away from Vash. She fell against Wolfwood and he grunted in pain. " Could a normal human being do all of those things? It has to be their doing! "

" You're wrong! " Meryl shouted. " Vash wasn't responsible for those things! "

" And Mr. Wolfwood only did what he had to! " Milly said.

" Then why did Stefan have to die so horribly? " The man aimed the gun again. Everyone was silent as the man looked at Vash, " Answer me! Answer me! "

Meryl got to her feet, " I've… I've watched him for a long time! It's true he can't avoid fighting but he has tried very hard to make sure nobody gets hurt. This man knows how to live like a human being. "

The man fired at Meryl, the bullet whizzing by her ear and causing her flinch. " Don't feed me your garbage! We have a right to shoot this monster! We've lost family… friends… neighbors… even children! We have a right to hate him! "

Meryl faced the man and lifted her arms, " No one has the right to take the life of another. No one…has the right… to take the life of another. "

Vash heard Meryl's words and lifted his head as she continued to speak. " Everyone has a future, " She said and he took a sharp breath. He looked at her and he could see Rem in her… a part of Rem's spirit had transcended time and found a home in the petite little woman that now faced off against a man with a gun. " Isn't that right? "

Meryl started to walk towards the man, her arms extended. Everyone looked at her in surprise as she got closer to the man. " Stop! Stay back! " The man took a shaky step backward. " I said stay back! "

" Stop the fighting, " Meryl said, still advancing on the man.

" Why? Why are you doing this? " The man said, his hand shaking.

" If we don't stop the hate and sorrow sometime, we'll never make any progress. We weren't born to steal, were we? We were never meant to kill, " Meryl closed the gap between her and the man as the crowd collectively gasped. She reached out and put her hand on the gun.

Vash watched it all with wide eyes, seeing Meryl re-enact what Rem had tried to do on the ship when she tried to save Rowan from himself… but this time it would succeed and no one would die. The man lowered the gun and let it fall to the ground before putting his hands over his face and starting to cry…

* * *

The suns were starting to set when the last of the men left. Everyone who had been there seemed to think differently about Vash and no longer wanted him or Wolfwood dead... just the hell out of their town. Wolfwood leaned on Milly as she held him on his feet. His body was covered in terrible bruises but nothing was broken and his lips were split in a couple of places.

The last man that left had waited so long so he could give them a first aid kit. He muttered an apology and vanished. Meryl finished putting the last bandage on Vash and sighed. Vash looked at her but she was avoiding his eyes.

" How could you two be so reckless? You could have gotten killed, " Vash said quietly.

" You're the last one who should criticize, " Meryl said firmly.

" It's exactly what you have always done, " Milly added. She looked at Wolfwood, " You would have done it too, right? "

" Yes, I would have, " Wolfwood looked at Vash and chuckled a little before wincing in pain, " You're one infectious bastard, you know that? "

Vash looked lost in his own thoughts for a long time before whispering, " That's it. I finally figured it out! "

" Huh? " Wolfwood arched an eyebrow.

" That MUST be it! " Vash got to his feet and launched himself onto Meryl. She gasped as he hugged her as tight as he could.

" Hey! What are you doing? " Meryl gasped, her face turning red but not in anger.

Vash held her for a long time and she relaxed. Wolfwood looked at Milly but she just stared dumbfounded at the little scene. Vash opened his eyes, looking at Milly and Wolfwood. " People have many different ways of thinking. "

" Yeah, " Wolfwood nodded, a little disconcerted with the nearly maniacal look in Vash's eyes. He seemed like he had figured out some great mystery, like the meaning of life. " You just realized that? "

" Even if you make a mistake, if you realize it was a mistake, it's always possible to fix it! Then, if you turn around, you'll see the future! This wisdom must be realized for oneself! " Vash smiled, ignoring Wolfwood's sarcastic comment.

" Are you sure you didn't hit your head on a rock or something when they were dragging you? Maybe someone kicked you in the head, " Wolfwood said as the words started to sink in. He blinked and his expression changed, " That made a lot of sense and was way too profound to come out of your mouth, needle noggin. "

Meryl started to squirm, " Hey. How long are you going to hug me? "

" I finally figured it out! I figured out what it all means! I figured out what she was telling me! " Vash shouted and swung Meryl around like a doll.

" Let go of me, you idiot! " Meryl screamed. She screamed even louder when Vash started rubbing his face against hers and started acting like the idiot she knew all too well. All present were shocked when Vash kissed Meryl full on the mouth out of his sheer joy.

" Jesus, Vash! Now isn't the… " Wolfwood started to say but he was too late. Meryl worked an arm loose and hit Vash square in the forehead. " … Time for that. "

Vash let go of Meryl before he fell to the ground and whimpered, " Hey! You're not supposed to hit the injured! I lost control of myself! I'm sorry! "

" I think you can walk home if you were able to do THAT! " Meryl grumbled as she stormed off. She growled, " And to think I stayed up half the night with you! "

Wolfwood looked at Milly and blinked. " Half the night? Did I just hear that right? "

" Uh, yeah. Let's wait for Mr. Vash so we can walk home together. Something tells me Meryl is going to need some time to cool off, " Milly smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

An Alternate Ending

Part Eight: Zero Hour

By Bekka Mouri-Hibiki

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue. Vash goes to battle Knives.)

Meryl stood against the wall of the house, waiting for Vash to come out. It had only been a few days since the villagers had tried to drag him to death but he insisted on facing his brother. Nothing Meryl said made him change his mind so all she had left to do was pray he would be okay. Milly and Wolfwood had gone somewhere but they hadn't said when they would be back.

Her breath caught in her throat when she heard the door open and Vash's heavy boots on the porch. He walked past her, his mended coat fluttering behind him as he stepped down to the dusty street. He stopped and decided to speak. " So, you're still going to do it? "

Vash nodded, " Yeah. It's something I have to do. I'm feeling a lot better now so I'm sure I'll be okay. Thanks for everything you did. "

Meryl felt like she had been hit by something heavy but it didn't hurt. He had actually thanked her and it made her feel strangely good. She opened her mouth even though she hadn't quite thought of anything to say but stopped when she saw Milly running up the road with Wolfwood's cross over her shoulder. " Wait, Mr. Vash! " She called, Wolfwood right behind her.

Vash stood still as Milly came up to him and put the cross down on the ground. " Isn't that Wolfwood's? "

Milly nodded, " Yeah. Mr. Wolfwood said you could use it. "

Wolfwood nodded when he caught up, " Yeah. I'm not well enough to go with you but at least I can be there in spirit. "

Vash picked the cross up and smiled, " I still have no idea how you were able to carry this thing, Nick. "

Wolfwood smirked, " I can carry it because I'm one strong bastard. "

Vash nodded, " Amen to that but I still can't get over how heavy it is. "

" It's heavy because it is full of mercy, Mr. Vash! " Milly chirped happily.

Wolfwood nodded, " Exactly and I want you to show some of it to Knives… for me. "

" I'm not going out there to kill him, " Vash looked at Wolfwood, Milly and Meryl. " I'm going out there to save him. "

Wolfwood put his hands up, " At least get a few punches in for me then. "

Vash smirked, " We'll see, Nick. "

" One more thing, " Wolfwood glanced at the girls then back at Vash.

" What's that? " Vash looked puzzled.

" Don't take this the wrong way, " Wolfwood muttered and threw his arms around Vash, hugging him. Vash was shocked for a moment but put his arms around Wolfwood and hugged him back. " Good luck, " He murmured into Vash's ear as he pulled Vash tighter to him. " And don't you dare get killed… I don't want to hunt you down in the next life to kick your ass for screwing up, needle noggin. "

" Whatever you say. Take care of the girls while I'm gone and make sure they don't try to come after me this time, " Vash replied. " Could you let me go now? I think you popped one of my ribs, Mr. Preacher Man. "

" Sure thing, Vash. I'll keep them out of trouble, " Wolfwood said and pulled away from Vash. " You just come back alive, okay? "

After the two men separated, Vash took up the cross and started to walk out of town. Wolfwood, Meryl and Milly watched as he became smaller on the horizon. Meryl took a shuddering breath, " I… I couldn't say anything. There was so much I wanted to tell him. "

Wolfwood looked over and saw Meryl had tears streaming down her cheeks. He threw an arm around her as Milly did the same. " Don't worry about it, Meryl, " Wolfwood said soothingly. " He'll be okay. He's Vash The Stampede after all. "

" Yeah! " Milly smiled, " You can just tell him when he comes back. You can go nuts on him if you want! "

Meryl wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, " Yeah. Everything will be okay. I just have to keep saying that. "

Milly looked at her watch, " Oh my! I'm going to be late for work! They think we're going to reach the water vein today! "

" You go on ahead and go, big girl. I think I can handle Meryl by myself, " Wolfwood patted Milly on the shoulder.

Milly turned and dashed into the house, leaving Meryl and Wolfwood in the street. Meryl sighed, " I guess I lucked out with today being my day off. I probably wouldn't have gone to work anyway. "

" I'm surprised she still has her job, " Wolfwood motioned towards the house.

" The town needs all the help they can get to reach that water vein, " Meryl shook her head. " They'd be shooting themselves in the foot if they fired her. "

" True. Hey, can I borrow some money? " Wolfwood looked down at Meryl.

" For what? " Meryl arched an eyebrow.

Wolfwood looked down at the ground, " Cigarettes. "

" No! You don't need them! " Meryl snapped.

" How can you be so cold? I can't even remember when I had my last one, " Wolfwood started but stopped. " Oh wait. I remember… never mind. "

" You need to start taking better care of yourself, " Meryl said. " Now, come inside and I'll fix you some breakfast. "

* * *

Meryl heard a loud thud come from Wolfwood's room and dashed in there to see what had happened. It had been several hours since Vash had gone to fight his brother but she was trying to stay positive. She opened the door to Wolfwood's room and found him in the floor. " Mr. Wolfwood! " She gasped as she went to the floor to check him over, " Mr. Wolfwood! "

She checked his pulse finding his heart was pounding like he had been doing something strenuous. Sweat dotted his skin and his breathing was ragged. " No! No! " He gasped.

" What's wrong? " Meryl brushed his bangs out of his face as he started to jerk. " Tell me what's wrong! "

" Arrrggh! My leg! " Wolfwood shouted his hand going to the place Meryl assumed the pain was coming from. His left arm jerked and he whimpered when it slammed against the floor.

Meryl felt a lump rise in her throat, ~He's having some kind of nightmare but he's not asleep! What's going on? ~ She thought as tears came to her eyes.

Wolfwood threw his right arm to protect his face from some unseen threat before jerking again as he tried to get up and move across the room. Meryl grabbed onto him but he was too strong and dragged her with him. His hands convulsed and he fell backward, nearly landing on Meryl but she moved just in time. He gasped and tried to move again but Meryl held on to him tighter.

" What's wrong with you? " She cried. " Mr. Wolfwood! You're scaring me! "

Wolfwood was still for a long time, panting for air. " Don't wimp out… keep your guard up, " He muttered.

" Whom are you talking to? " Meryl cried. " Why are you acting like this? "

Wolfwood panted for what seemed like an eternity before crying out in agony, tumbling backward and pinning Meryl's legs under his back. She winced in pain because he was pressing down on them hard. " Bastard! " He shouted. " You bastard! "

" Mr. Wolfwood! Snap out of it! " Meryl cried, tears streaming down her face. He outweighed her by several pounds and could feasibly hurt her if he continued to thrash and convulse with her hanging on to him.

" Why does MY shoulder hurt? " Wolfwood cried as his left hand went to his right shoulder. " What is going on? Why am I seeing this? "

Meryl's heart stopped in her chest. Was he experiencing everything Vash was in his fight with Knives? If so, how was it possible? What had happened to connect Vash and Wolfwood on such a level?

" Oh shit! " Wolfwood shouted. " You better think of something quick, needle noggin! "

Meryl braced herself as Wolfwood jerked again, this time moving off of her legs. She quickly covered her ears as he let out another gut wrenching scream. He fell silent, panting like he wasn't getting any air at all and she stared as he held his right arm to his chest. He looked at the floor and started to laugh in short gasps.

" Damn good move. You sure surprised the shit out of him, didn't you? Bet he didn't know you could do that! I told you that you were the stronger one, didn't I? " He said between gasping chuckles.

Meryl pulled her legs underneath her and watched Wolfwood. Whatever was happening to Vash was definitely affecting Wolfwood somehow. ~What the hell is going on here? I wish Milly were here… she would be able to hold him down at least. ~

Wolfwood groaned, " No! Not again! " He gasped before clutching his arm tighter and screaming. He panted, his brow furrowing, " What the hell… no more bullets? "

" No! " Meryl cried, putting her hands over her face.

" Damn it, needle noggin! How are you going to get out of this one? " Wolfwood shouted. He started to jerk like he was being shot, clenching his teeth in pain.

Meryl cried harder, ~Vash is losing! Oh no! He's losing! ~

" This looks bad! I guess I'll be kicking your ass in the next life, " Wolfwood panted. He jolted to the side like someone had kicked him. His eyes grew wide and he shouted, " Oh shit! "

Meryl tried to plug her ears because she knew what was going to happen next. Vash was going to be killed and Wolfwood would act it out in front of her because of the strange bond they had. She didn't want to see it or hear it but her legs refused to move. She was stuck and she would have to face the reality she would never see Vash again.

Wolfwood shot up, " What are you doing, needle noggin? It's right next to you! Use it, damn it! "

Meryl opened her eyes, wondering what had happened. She could tell it was a turn for the better because Wolfwood had the most insane grin she had ever seen on his face. " That's right! Show him some mercy! " He gasped out.

~Oh God! The cross! That's right… Vash has the cross! But how are they connected? ~ Meryl thought.

~How can this be happening? What is connecting them? What? ~ She shut her eyes and hoped she could figure it out.

" Whoo-hoo! Yeah! I knew you had it in you! " Wolfwood panted. " He doesn't know what hit him! "

Meryl blinked. Had the tables turned? The cross gave Vash an advantage, hadn't it? Something was happening but Meryl couldn't tell because Wolfwood was bent over and not saying anything, just smiling and panting.

" Ouch! Damn! " Wolfwood's hand suddenly went to his left cheek. " Huh? What's going on here? "

Meryl watched as Wolfwood fell to the floor, his body limp because he had obviously passed out. She waited for a few moments in case he started to thrash again before going to his side. She checked him again and she found that his heart was still racing but his breath was gradually slowing. She pushed him so he was lying on his back and opened his shirt so he could get cooled down more quickly.

She went to the kitchen, getting some bottled water and a washcloth before going back to Wolfwood. She wanted to get him cooled off and wash some of the sweat from him before she left. He had sweat quite a bit and he felt rather warm to the touch. The least she could do was clean him up since she couldn't lift him into the bed.

She brushed his bangs from his face and went to grab the water when a flash of blonde caught her eye. She looked to see if she could locate it, finding a patch of hair just above Wolfwood's chin but below his lower lip. She hadn't really noticed it before but the hair was very fine and seemed to vanish when he inhaled. Upon closer inspection, she was able to discern that the little patch of hair was exactly the same shade as Vash's own blonde locks.

Meryl shook her head trying to get her mind to work, ~Snap out of it, Meryl! ~ She thought as she squirted some water on the washcloth. ~We need to go tell Milly as soon as possible in case we have to go get Vash. If Wolfwood felt everything Vash did, he's going to need some help. ~

* * *

Meryl ran through the crowd towards the well, looking for Milly as her sore muscles protested with each movement. She needed to find her friend in case Vash was hurt but had been delayed when she had passed out after cleaning Wolfwood. She hadn't realized how much wrestling with the man had taken out of her until she woke up stiff and found out three hours had passed. She had to find Milly because there was no telling what kind of shape Vash would be in or if he was even able to walk.

The ground rumbled and everyone stopped, looking towards the well in the center of the town. A moment later, a column of water shot skyward, raining back down on the people. Some cheered while others stared in awe, happy to see the town finally had water and no longer had to bring it in from other towns.

Meryl couldn't help but stop too and watch as the water fell back down to the ground. " Meryl! " Milly called as she ran to her. " Meryl! We hit water! "

" I see, " Meryl nodded. Her expression changed from happiness to seriousness as she grabbed the younger woman's hand, " Milly, we need to get going. "

" What? " Milly's expression changed from joy to bewilderment. " But why? "

" It would take too long to explain here, " Meryl grabbed Milly's hand. " We have to go find Vash. "

Milly blinked, " Do you know where he went? Do you think something is wrong? " She looked around, " Where's Mr. Wolfwood? "

" Just come on! " Meryl tugged at Milly. " I'll explain on the way. "

" But he told Mr. Wolfwood to make us stay here and not leave until he came back! " Milly dug her heels in the ground.

Meryl stopped pulling, " Milly! I think Vash might be hurt and we have to go find him. "

Milly looked over Meryl's shoulder, " I don't think we'll have to go looking. Isn't that him right there? "

Meryl turned and looked towards the edge of town. She saw a man dressed in a dark outfit but he was still too far away to make out any features. She could tell he was carrying something over his shoulder but that was about it. She felt her heart in her throat as the man came closer and she could make out it was Vash.

" I guess that's his brother, huh? " Milly said as he continued to approach. The something over Vash's shoulder looked like a man but all the girls could see was his backside and bandages.

Meryl nodded, speechless because she was happy to see Vash was alive. When he was close enough, he smiled and waved at her. He then motioned for the girls to come to him. They didn't hesitate, running for him like they would to a long lost friend. " Hey you two… what's up? " He said, his voice sounding tired.

" Hey, " Meryl replied. " I see you won. "

" Uh-huh, " Vash looked at Milly, " I hate to ask you this… but could you give a hand? "

" I'll help you carry him, Mr. Vash. You look tired; " Milly got next Vash as he eased Knives from his shoulder so he was between them. Milly put his right arm across her shoulder and noticed a hole in his skin-hugging shirt when she looked to see if he had the other side secure. " Oh! You're bleeding! "

" I'll be okay, " He looked down at the ground. " Knives is going to need a lot of help though. I did what I had to do. "

Meryl nodded, " It's okay. Come on; let's get you both taken care of. "

" Sounds good to me, " Vash sighed. He looked up and around, " Where's Wolfwood? I thought I told him to stay with you two when I left. "

" Vash, " Meryl started but stopped. She sighed, " I don't know how to explain. Just come back to the house and I'll tell you what happened while I tend to your brother's wounds and yours. "

" The bullets passed right through Knives so he should be okay. We may need to clean him a little better and put some medicine on him but I think that may be all we can do for him, " Vash said, looking at Meryl. He went cold when he saw the serious look in the small woman's eyes.

Vash frowned, " What's wrong? What happened? "

Meryl shook her head, " I'll explain when we get to the house… "

* * *

Meryl sat down behind Vash after he had taken off his shirt and she winced at his new injuries. Vash had won but not without gaining new marks to show for it. She reached into the first aid kit and got out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide to wash the wounds out. Vash jerked involuntarily when she squirted the antiseptic into the gash on his shoulder, hissing in pain as the liquid started to bubble.

" Does that burn? " Meryl asked quietly. Vash nodded his head just slightly but didn't say anything. He had been silent since seeing Wolfwood and the shape he was in. He was covered in bruises and was sleeping so deep, Vash was afraid he was dead. Meryl didn't even have to explain what had happened because he already knew.

Ignoring his own wounds, Vash had lifted Wolfwood onto the bed and made him as comfortable as possible. He clenched his fists at his sides and stared at Wolfwood for a long time, the muscles in his arms taut as his shoulder shook slightly. Meryl didn't know what to do but finally found the courage to urge him to leave so she could bandage his wounds. Vash looked at Wolfwood for a few moments longer before leaving the room, heading for his own.

Meryl chewed her lip as she carefully cleaned the wound with a gauze pad. She wanted to speak but couldn't find the words to say and hoped he would say something… anything to break the silence. She could hear Milly rummaging around in the other room, probably getting Knives situated so she could take care of his wounds. Vash had actually done a good job with the bandages and wondered where he had gotten the cloth for them.

Meryl realized that she hadn't seen Wolfwood's cross when Vash returned and guessed the bandages on Knives had once been the cloth that covered the gun. Vash hissed again as Meryl applied some medicine to the gash she was working on. " Sorry, " She murmured. Vash twitched his hand as if to say it was okay but still didn't speak.

Meryl pulled out a fresh pad and placed it on the injury, holding it in place as she rummaged around in the first aid kit for the roll of bandage cloth to secure it. Vash leaned forward and placed his hands over his face, the motion causing the pad to shift. Meryl moved it back where it was supposed to be, " Tell me when you're going to move. "

Vash exhaled, " Okay. "

Meryl couldn't believe her ears when he spoke but it was just one word so she didn't get too excited. She secured the pad and went to another wound, repeating the process until almost all of his wounds were covered. He had one left but he would have to turn around for her to get to it. " I need to see your face, " She said quietly.

Vash moved in what seemed to be triple slow motion as he turned to face Meryl. She put a hand over her mouth when she realized Vash had been crying the entire time. He had been so quiet she had no idea he had been weeping and felt horrible because she hadn't noticed. His tears had smeared the blood on his cheek and some of it had run down his chin.

" Vash? You were crying? " Meryl whispered, reaching for a pad to wipe his face with. He caught her wrist in his right hand when she reached for him. " Let me clean that up. "

" Don't touch me. I might hurt you… I hurt everything I touch or touches me, " Vash muttered.

" Vash… " Meryl started.

Vash shut his eyes, " It's true. That's why I can't get close to anyone… as much as I would love to. "

" That's all over, Vash. The reason all of that happened is lying unconscious on my bed in the other room, " Meryl lifted her other hand and placed it on Vash's cheek. " He can't hurt you anymore. "

Vash opened his eyes and looked into Meryl's, " But what if I can't get him to listen to me? "

" We'll deal with that if it happens, " Meryl said.

Vash sighed, " What about Wolfwood? That happened because of me. "

" How? " Meryl whispered. Had they really been in the middle of something when she walked in on them at the hot spring (see High Speed Romance, Part 5)? Were they, as she feared, lovers? That couldn't have been possible but then again she didn't know that much about either of the men.

" In the church… " Vash shook his head. " It happened in the church. "

" What do you mean? " Meryl recalled when she had found them at the church in Tonim Town. She had thought they had done something there too but knew better… at least thought she knew better. She found out later that was where Vash had healed Wolfwood… and where Milly later found Wolfwood's rib.

Vash held up his right hand, " Look at the tip of my index finger. "

Meryl stared at a scar across the pad of the digit. It looked like it had been made by a jagged object and she had first noticed it when she had to patch him up after the incident on the hilltop outside of LR Town. It took a few moments for it to register in her mind and he jaw dropped open. " You… you… " She sputtered.

" Got it when I removed Wolfwood's rib, Meryl. I didn't think I had bled that much into him but I guess I did. This is why I could hear him in my head and he could feel my pain up until I shot Knives… the connection broke right after that. He had a little bit of my blood running through his veins, " Vash lowered the hand.

" I must have drained that little bit of energy from him when I was fighting Knives. Meryl, I hurt him again… " Vash looked at her, his eyes wide with panic. He looked like a frightened child, confused and overwhelmed by the weight of his own thoughts.

Meryl shook her head, " But he isn't dead. "

" I know that, " Vash sighed, the guilt in his eyes not lessening. " But he got hurt the first time because of me. He was trying to walk away from the man who ended up shooting him. "

Meryl got on her knees and wrapped her arms around Vash. " Please Vash, " She whispered. " Could you please believe that everything is going to be okay? "

Vash leaned against Meryl's chest, " Do you really think so? " He murmured.

Meryl pressed her chin into the crown of his head, " Yes. It may not be tomorrow or the next day but we can work our way towards it. "

" I think you could be right, " Vash moved his head so he could look into Meryl's eyes. A flash of insecurity went through them as he moved closer to Meryl, his breath tickling her lips. He turned a little so he could face her a little better and she shivered when his lips touched hers. She could tell he still wasn't very sure of himself as he kissed her but she savored the kiss anyway.

Vash pulled away for air, " That was… "

Meryl eased two fingers under his chin and made him face her. " A good start, " She whispered.

Vash scanned her eyes and she scanned his. They each sensed the other wanted to say something but couldn't. Instead, they kissed again. Meryl parted her lips slightly and Vash copied her, his hands going to her shoulders.

She let him push her down to the bed and his hands went to her waist. Her hands went to his forearms, grasping them as the kiss intensified. He pulled away for air and she looked up at him. " Um, maybe I shouldn't have done that. " He smiled sheepishly, his cheeks blushing a little.

" It's okay. I'm not hurting quite as bad as I was earlier, " Meryl eased her hands up his arms to his shoulders. She had mentioned that she had tried to restrain Wolfwood but wasn't very successful. She had made a little noise of pain when Vash had pushed her down but she didn't think he had heard it. She was about to mention that Vash had just fought for his life when she heard the front door open.

" The joys of a small house, " She muttered, rolling her eyes.

" Meryl! " Milly called from the hallway. " The village elder is at the door! "

Vash moved off of Meryl, " Better go see what he wants. "

Meryl sighed and got to her feet. She walked towards the door, turning before she opened it. " You lay down and rest. You need it. "

Vash saluted her, " Yes ma'am! "

Meryl rolled her eyes but smiled as she did it, trying to stifle a chuckle. " You big goof, " She muttered and left the room.

Meryl walked down the hall and smiled at the village elder. " Is there something wrong? " She asked.

" I have come here to ask you to be ready to leave once the well project is finished, " The elder said solemnly as he looked down at the floor. " There are a few things that need to be finished now we've reached the water but once they are done, you need to go. "

" What? " Meryl and Milly said at the same time.

" But our friend… " Meryl stammered. " He's injured and his brother… "

" Yes. I saw him. What about the black-haired man? " The elder asked, his gaze not leaving the floor. " Is he injured as well? "

Milly stepped in, " Yes sir. He's injured too and they might take a while to heal! "

" I see. Perhaps those men were too rough on them the other day. In that case, " The elder looked side to side but not at Meryl. " You can stay until they are well enough to move around. "

Meryl nodded, " I understand, sir. Thank you. "

" Good night then, " The old man said and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

An Alternate Ending

By Bekka Mouri-Hibiki

Part Nine: Heartbreak

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue. As Vash and Meryl care for comatose Knives, Wolfwood and Milly have to face a problem of their own.)

Wolfwood sat on his bed and stared at Milly's empty cot. She had moved back into his room because Knives now occupied the room she had shared with Meryl. Meryl had moved her cot into Vash's room but it didn't seem that they were any closer to being together than that. Vash was still scared to get close to anyone but that would hopefully change now that Knives was out of commission.

Milly was the only thing he could think about though… he didn't know why but he found his mind drifting to her a lot since she had left for work. He felt bad that she had to go out and bust her ass while he sat at the house, pining away for a cigarette. It had been at least two months since he had his last one but he still needed them like he had the day he told the girls to pack it up and follow Vash. ~I could use some whisky too, ~ He thought with a sigh.

He stood to his feet and went to Milly's cot. The covers were still a rumpled mess because she had slept late once again but she always managed to make it to work on time. He decided to make the bed to be nice to her. He had tried his best not to hurt her feelings since they made up and he vowed to himself that he would never do anything to hurt her again.

He pulled the blanket from the folding bed and shook it out. As he brought it back to put it over the bed, a little bit of dark crimson on the sheet caught his eye. " Oh… this explains why she hasn't looked well the last couple of days, " He muttered and threw the blanket on his bed. " I guess I better go get a clean sheet before Milly gets home from work. "

He pulled the sheet from the bed and rolled it up. He walked to the door and opened it, stepping out into the hall. He would have to ask Meryl where the clean sheets were but he wouldn't mention why he needed it. Meryl was a girl too and she was bound to know because girls were just funny like that.

He started toward Knives' room when someone knocked at the front door. He growled and tossed the sheet into the clothes hamper next to the door before he opened it. A tall older man stood there, his arms looked as hard as iron and was definitely someone who could hold his own. " Can I help you? " Wolfwood asked.

" Where's Miss Stryfe? " The man asked. " I'm her boss and I need to see her. "

" Is there something wrong? " Wolfwood recognized the man and tried not to get angry. The man had been in the mob that had tried to drag Vash to death.

" It doesn't concern you, " The man narrowed his eyes. " Go get her or I'm going to get her myself. "

" Hold your Thomases, " Wolfwood put a hand up. " I'll go get her. "

* * *

Vash looked down at Knives and sighed. He had slept for five days and his wounds were healing very slowly. Vash assumed that using the double Angel Arms had drained most of his power and the shock of Vash actually shooting him had probably sapped the rest of it. Meryl was on the other side of the bed, staring at Vash because she couldn't find the words to say to him.

" Hey Meryl? " Vash didn't look up.

" Y-y-yes Vash? " Meryl made her voice work although she felt her throat was closing. They had just come into the room to care for Knives but it seemed like they had been standing there for an eternity.

" I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, " Vash started but there was a knock at the door. " Who is it? "

" It's me, needle noggin. There's some older looking guy outside and he wants to see Meryl, " Wolfwood called through the door.

Meryl looked at Vash and he looked at her. " I wasn't expecting anyone. Oh! I hope they haven't decided to kick us out so soon. "

" I'll be right here if you need me, " Vash looked at Knives. " I'll go ahead and change his bandages and do the other stuff that needs to be done. "

" Okay, " Meryl nodded as she walked to the door. She opened it and Wolfwood was leaning against the opposite wall. She cocked her head to the side, " Did the man say what he wanted? "

Wolfwood shook his head, " The guy demanded to talk to you and no one else. He wouldn't even give me a hint about what was so damn urgent. "

" I'll go find out, " Meryl sighed. A few moments later, she opened the front door to the manager of the bar she worked at. She felt her stomach clench as she thought, ~Oh no. He's come here to fire me, ~ then she noticed he was looking rather frantic.

" What's wrong, Mr. Young? " Meryl asked. He was a handsome fatherly type with gray hair and wise dark blue eyes. He was a built man and no one messed with him when he was angry.

" Miss Stryfe, " Mr. Young started but stopped. He shut his eyes, " It's about your friend. Something happened and you need to come with me. "

" Milly? What happened to her? " Meryl went cold all over. " Was there an accident? "

Mr. Young shook his head, " No, there wasn't an accident. I'll tell you what happened on the way to the midwife's house. "

" What the Hell? " Wolfwood had been eavesdropping on the conversation from the hallway but now he was heading for Meryl and the front door. " Midwife? What is she doing there? "

Mr. Young stiffened, " I told you that this has nothing to do with you. The sooner you and your brother are out of this town, the better. "

Wolfwood growled, " What is she doing at the midwife's house? "

Mr. Young looked at Meryl, " Could you explain to him that… "

" Actually Mr. Young, " Meryl shut her eyes. " He… Milly… "

" I see, " Mr. Young narrowed his eyes at Wolfwood. " Then he DOES have something to do with this. You should be ashamed of yourself… "

Wolfwood narrowed his eyes back at Mr. Young, " That's my business if I do, pal. Now, tell us what is wrong with Milly before I beat it out of you. "

Meryl stepped between the men even though they both towered over her, " STOP! I can't take this! Would you just tell us what happened to Milly? " She said through clenched teeth.

Mr. Young took a step back, " I don't know exactly. She started having horrible stomach pains at the well this morning and the foreman came to the bar asking where he could find you, Ms. Meryl. I told him you were off today and by this time, your friend was in terrible pain and clutching her stomach. The foreman and I carried her to the closest house and that was the midwife's house. "

Wolfwood sighed, " Oh, that makes it a little different. "

" But that was this morning, " Mr. Young said. " I have been there all day. Do you even know what time it is now? "

" Yeah, " Wolfwood said looking at the suns, " It's about three, right? "

" It's five o'clock, " Mr. Young said tersely. " She's been there since nine o'clock this morning. "

Wolfwood's eyes got wide; he had forgotten that the suns took longer to set in the region they were in. " Holy shit! She's been there all day! Why didn't anyone come earlier than this? "

" We had to help the midwife because that poor girl passed out as soon as we got her in the house. Now, would someone please come with me? " Mr. Young growled.

Meryl took a step forward but Wolfwood put a hand on her shoulder. " I'll go, Meryl. You go help Vash. "

" Are you sure? " Meryl asked warily.

Wolfwood gave a quick nod, " Yeah. "

Mr. Young growled, " Alright then… I guess I'll take you over there but don't try anything! "

Wolfwood rolled his eyes and waited for Mr. Young to step off the porch. He arched an eyebrow at him when he didn't move. " Aren't you going to show me the way? "

" I prefer you walk IN FRONT of me, Mister… say, I never caught your name, " Mr. Young sneered. " There's no telling what it could be considering the name your brother uses. "

" Call me Wolfwood, " Wolfwood tried to keep himself from hitting the man.

" Okay, Mr. Wolfwood. You go in front of me and I'll tell you how to get there, " Mr. Young pointed down the road.

Wolfwood grumbled but didn't say anything as he stepped into the street and looked at Mr. Young over his shoulder, " If this is a trick so you can shoot me in the back, you'll be sorry. "

" I wouldn't think twice under different circumstances but I'm not going to shoot you in the back, Mr. Wolfwood. Now, walk and I'll tell you where to go, " Mr. Young stepped down from the porch behind Wolfwood. " Of course, I'm sure that girl's daddy would like a shot or two at you. "

" You don't know anything about it so shut up, " Wolfwood said calmly even though he really wanted to hit the man. Mr. Young snorted but said nothing in reply. A few moments later, he told Wolfwood to take left and walk towards the well. Wolfwood reached the well and looked over his shoulder, " Now what? "

" The house is the one on the right, " Mr. Young pointed.

" Oh good. Here I though you were going to dump me in the well, " Wolfwood muttered.

" What was that? " Mr. Young arched an eyebrow.

Wolfwood continued to walk, " Nothing. I didn't say anything at all. "

Mr. Young grabbed Wolfwood by the back of the shirt and pulled him into an alley out of the sight of the few villagers that were standing around. He put one arm around Wolfwood's waist and threw his other arm around his throat. " Look, you are really getting on my nerves. "

" Let me go! " Wolfwood croaked out. He pulled at the man's arm with his hands but he was still sore from Vash's battle with Knives. " What's your fucking problem? "

Mr. Young pulled Wolfwood as close as he could get to him. " It was a cocky asshole like you that killed my little girl. Your kind is the same no matter what you look like or where you're from. "

Wolfwood tried to breathe as Mr. Young's grip tightened a little. " What do I have to do with that? " He rasped.

" He knocked her up and she died because she lost his bastard child, " Mr. Young growled. " He left town as soon as he found out she died. "

" But Milly isn't… " Wolfwood gasped. He felt like he was going to black out any moment. ~This guy is nuts! What the hell is his problem? ~

Mr. Young let Wolfwood go suddenly, letting the black-haired priest fall to the ground. He waited while Wolfwood coughed and gasped for air then spoke quietly, " Not any more… she was though. She had a miscarriage… just like my little Aileen. "

Wolfwood looked up at Mr. Young, " What did you just say? "

" You didn't even know your woman was pregnant? That's just typical of your kind, " Mr. Young smiled a cold smile.

" But we only did it once so… " Wolfwood let his words trail off as the weight of the situation settled on him.

Mr. Young grabbed Wolfwood by the arm and yanked him to his feet. " You idiot… it only takes once. Now, are you going to run? If you do, I'll shoot you in the back like the coward I know you are. "

" You have no idea what kind of man I am, " Wolfwood narrowed his eyes. He was numb, the only thing he felt was his heart beating even though he felt it didn't deserve to. " If I'm running anywhere, it is to be by Milly's side. "

Mr. Young let go of Wolfwood's arm, " What are you waiting for then? "

Wolfwood straightened his shirt and dusted himself off before looking towards the midwife's house. He glanced back at Mr. Young in time to see him pull a gun from his shirt. " You still think I'm going to run, don't you? " He asked coldly.

Mr. Young nodded, " Yes. "

Wolfwood shut his eyes and sighed, " Look. I'm priest. Can't you have a little bit of faith that I'm not lying to you? "

" A priest, huh? " Mr. Young snorted as he walked up to Wolfwood and pressed the gun into his back. " Next thing you'll tell me is that Vash is an angel. Priests aren't supposed to do the things you and your brother has done. Now, WALK! "

Wolfwood walked forward until he reached the door of the tiny house and knocked. Time passed in an agonizing manner before an older woman built like Meryl with pitch-black hair and violet eyes opened the door. " Yes? " She said, eyeing Wolfwood carefully.

" I went to get Ms. Stryfe but this hot shot demanded to come instead. He's the girl's man; " Mr. Young stepped to Wolfwood's side so the woman could see him better.

The woman's attitude changed from cautiousness to warm and welcoming, " Oh! Come on in then. "

" How is she? " Wolfwood asked ignoring the fact that Mr. Young still had the gun pressed into his back.

The midwife shook her head, " She's devastated. You know, right? "

Mr. Young nodded, " I just told him. "

" She didn't even know she was pregnant and she's been crying since I told her she had lost the baby, " The midwife sighed. " Poor girl… "

Wolfwood lowered his head, " She wasn't that far along. "

The midwife nodded, " She was eight weeks along at the most from what I could tell. She would have known if it was any longer than that. I've sent for a doctor to check her over because I had to... well, never mind the details. I think she'll recover but I want a doctor the check her just in case I missed anything. "

Wolfwood felt a tear slip down his cheek but he refused to let anymore fall, " Yeah… that sounds like a good idea. "

The midwife placed her hand under his chin and made him face her. She had seen too many men trying to smother their tears and she knew it just hurt them even more. " Go ahead and cry, dear. You need to. "

" It won't help, " Wolfwood muttered, trying to stop the tears but they refused to obey as another one slipped down his cheek.

" But you need to, " The midwife urged. She wrapped her arms around Wolfwood and hugged him. She went to pat his back but frowned when her hand brushed against the gun in Mr. Young's hand. She craned her neck around and narrowed her eyes, " Put that thing away, Jerry. "

Mr. Young shook his head, " I don't want him to run. "

The midwife growled, " Look. That was ten years ago. Would you just let it go? I think the reason that boy ran was because he didn't want you to shoot him, not because Aileen died. "

Wolfwood felt the gun leave his spine, " Deb… " Mr. Young almost sounded like he was whining.

" Don't you Deb me. You get out of here right now, " The midwife said.

Mr. Young grumbled and left, shutting the door as he went. " That man… he can be normal sometimes but will turn into a lunatic if he even thinks about his poor daughter… " Deb looked up at Wolfwood and saw the tears were still falling. She hugged him and waited for him to be ready to move.

" Miss? " He whispered after a very long stretch of time.

" Yes? " Deb replied.

" Can I go see her now? "

* * *

The pillow provided little comfort for her as she clutched it, her other hand resting on her aching abdomen. She scolded herself for not telling Meryl when her period came late and for hoping foolishly that it was just late because of all the stress she had been under. She didn't think she was really carrying a child inside of her until the midwife told her it was gone. ~I don't know what he will think of me now, ~ She blinked away yet another tear, surprised she still had any left to shed.

She only remembered being brought into the house but nothing until she woke up several hours later. She went over it all several times but it still didn't seem real…

(Flashback)

The room was blurry and she hurt… oh God, did she hurt. She tried to focus her eyes but they wouldn't cooperate. She was startled when someone put a hand on her shoulder, " Miss Thompson? " The voice was soft and gentle… like a mother's voice.

" Where am I? " Milly whispered. She could make out the form of a woman sitting in front of her. She was built like Meryl but was probably older.

" You're at my house, Miss Thompson. My name is Deborah Hansen. I'm the village's midwife. Your boss and another man brought you here, " The woman said.

" I remember… I remember falling down because the pain was so bad, " Milly said slowly. " I remember coming in the door but that's it. "

Deborah was silent for a moment before she sighed, " You passed out when you got here. Miss Thompson, did you know you were pregnant? "

Milly caught her breath, shaking her head slowly. " No. I couldn't be. I just had my period a week ago. "

" Was it normal? " Deborah asked. " Or was it lighter than usual? "

" Lighter, " Milly whispered. " But I had worse cramps than usual. "

Deborah gently squeezed Milly's shoulder, " Then I can understand why you didn't know, sweetie. "

" I'm okay now, right? " Milly asked.

" You should be but I have sent for a doctor to double check in case I missed anything, " Deborah's face was getting clearer and Milly thought she looked just like Meryl except with long hair.

" What about my baby? " Milly couldn't believe it was her voice asking. To her, it seemed like someone else was speaking and she was just moving her mouth. The thought of her being pregnant was still strange to her and didn't seem possible.

" Oh sweetie… " Deborah got on her knees next to the bed. " I'm so sorry… you lost it. "

Milly went cold all over but was numbly aware she was speaking again. " Could you tell how far along I was? "

Deborah nodded, " Yes. You were no more than eight weeks. "

" How do you tell something like that? " Milly asked, puzzled. As far as she knew, the only three people knew what she had done with Wolfwood.

Deborah chewed her lip, " Um, there are ways to tell. "

" Like what? " Milly blinked slowly. " Did you ask one of my friends? "

" No, sweetie. I… I don't know how I can tell you this without upsetting you; " Deborah pressed her face against her folded arms.

" Please tell me how you know, " Milly pleaded. " I need to know. "

" Miss Thompson, " Deborah sighed into her folded arms. " I saw it. "

" How big was it? " Milly couldn't even feel her lips moving when she asked the question. She thought that she had only thought it but Deborah lifted her head so she could look at her.

" Sweetie, " Deborah said quietly. " Do you really want to know? "

" Please? " Milly still couldn't feel her mouth moving.

" I saw it, " Deborah looked down at her arms. " I could tell by what size it was how far along you were. "

" Oh, " Milly whispered.

" You should get some rest, sweetie. The men that brought you in said you have a friend staying here in town. If you want, I can send for her and she can sleep here tonight so you're not alone, " Deborah said, getting to her feet.

" That sounds good… " Milly whispered as the reality of the situation started to press down on her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

(End)

The door opened but she didn't feel much like rolling over to see who was there. Someone was supposed to go get Meryl so she wouldn't be alone. Meryl would make her feel a little better if she were there because that's what best friends did, they made each other feel good just by being there. " Miss Thompson? " Deborah called quietly.

" Yes? " Milly replied weakly. She hurt all over and wanted to sleep but she couldn't. The midwife had given her something for her physical pain but it did nothing for the hurt in her soul.

" You have a visitor, " Deborah pushed the door open a little more.

Milly sniffled, " Is it my friend? "

" It's a gentleman that says he knows you, " The door was opened all the way and Milly looked at the shadows on the wall. The light from the suns was behind Deborah and the man who had come to visit so their forms were cast in front of her.

" Um… hi, " Wolfwood's voice caused her to feel happy and even more depressed at the same time.

~What is he doing here? Is he going to be mad at me? ~ Milly thought, new tears coming to her eyes.

Deborah took a step back, her shadow getting smaller. " I'll leave you two alone. Do you need anything before I go, Miss Thompson? "

" No, " Milly shook her head before burrowing down in the pillow. She heard Wolfwood walk into the room and the door shut behind him. He took a few more steps but stopped. She waited for him to say something but he didn't.

The silence was almost too much to bear as it enveloped the both of them. He knew the silence was making her uncomfortable but he couldn't find any words to say to her. She wouldn't be in the condition she was in if it weren't for him. He wanted say something… anything but he couldn't.

She waited for him to speak but all she could hear was his breathing. She was afraid to look at him. She was certain he was mad at her for not knowing. She should have known… it was her body after all.

He took two steps towards the bed, his feet feeling like lead weights. He tried his voice again but it seemed stuck in his throat and it wouldn't budge. He tried to make some kind of noise to let her know he was there because he cared but that should have been obvious. If he didn't care, he wouldn't be struggling for words to express how sorry he was and how he wished for all of her pain to be in his body instead of hers.

" Please say something, " Milly whispered. " If you're mad at me, I'll understand. I should have {sob} been more careful. I should have been the first to {sob} know. "

His inability to speak was giving her the idea he was afraid she would get and it was totally wrong. He had to make her know that he didn't blame her… that he blamed himself. No words in the world would bring back the baby so he decided he would have to show her how he felt. He shut his eyes, trying not to think of the bloodstained sheets he had seen in the hallway and trying not to think about what she had suffered because of him.

" Mr. Wolfwood? " Milly whispered. She wanted to look at him but she was too tired to lift her head. She wanted to see his face so she could see what kind of mood he was in. She was certain he was angry and couldn't convince herself otherwise.

He reached the bed and looked down at her. He was a part of her because of what he had done to her in a desperate and selfish act. She had carried his child, unaware of its infinitesimal presence until she had lost it but she wasn't to blame… he was. ~Only if I sent her away that night… she wouldn't be here… this wouldn't have happened. ~

Milly took a sharp breath, feeling the bed sink with his weight. She felt him slip his arms around her waist very slowly, both of his hands resting on top of her hand that was on her stomach. He wasn't holding her tight but it was enough to let her know that he cared. She knew the situation had affected him just the opposite of how she thought he would react.

He moved closer to her but didn't want to hold her too tight in case his choice of action was wrong and made her uncomfortable. He figured if he held her it would at least let her know he wasn't angry. She was tense, her muscles stiff against him and he frowned. It didn't seem to matter what he tried, he always hurt more than helped when it came to her.

She wanted to be held but panicked when she felt him moving away, " No. Stay. Please. Hold me… just hold me, " She whispered.

He stopped his retreat and she relaxed a little. He took a breath and attempted to speak. " Honey, " He whispered. He paused for a long time, afraid his voice would leave him again. He rose up a little, " I'm so sorry honey, " He murmured and kissed her hair.

She felt him lay his face against hers, her hair the only thing between them and he fell silent again. She felt something warm and wet seep through the strands, new tears coming to her eyes when she realized he was crying. " You're crying… " She stated before she sobbed sharply. " I thought you would be mad at me. "

" No. I could never be mad at you. It wasn't your fault, honey, " He whispered. ~It was mine. ~

* * *

Meryl walked back into Knives' room and Vash looked up at her. " What took you so long? "

" I went ahead and heated the water so we can clean up later, " Meryl motioned lamely over her shoulder. " You know, to get all the important places. "

" Oh. I could use a good wash. Who was that at the door? " Vash had already wrapped Knives' left shoulder and was working on his right. It looked like the bandages had been changed on his legs while Meryl was gone.

" My boss, " Meryl wrapped her arms around her waist. " Something happened to Milly. "

Vash stopped wrapping Knives' shoulder, " Was there an accident? "

Meryl shook her head, " I don't know. Wolfwood heard she was hurt and demanded to go see her because I needed to help you with Knives. "

" Did you find out anything at all? " Vash started wrapping Knives' shoulder again.

" She was having stomach pains and the well foreman went to the bar to see if I was there. My boss went back to the well with him to tell Milly he was going to get me but she was in even worse pain and they had to take her to the midwife's house, " Meryl watched as Vash dropped the roll of bandage cloth. " He said it was the closest house. "

Vash picked up the roll, " Oh. Don't scare me like that. "

" Wolfwood freaked out when he heard that too. I didn't really think anything of it at first but… " Meryl tightened her arms around her waist. " Vash… "

Vash arched an eyebrow as he secured the dressing, " What? "

Meryl shut her eyes and silently counted out how many days it had been since they left Tonim Town. She felt light headed as she realized what she was afraid of become a definite possibility. " Oh no… "

Vash dashed to her side and caught her as she started to fall. He grabbed her by her shoulders and held her by them as he looked down into her face. " Meryl! What's wrong? "

Meryl looked up at Vash, " Are you and Wolfwood still connected? "

Vash shook his head, " The connection broke when I shot Knives. I still don't totally understand what happened with all of that but I know the connection is gone. "

" What do you mean? " Meryl furrowed her brow.

Vash shut his eyes, " I felt… different when we were connected. I felt like there was a part of me somewhere else but I lost that feeling after the battle. I felt complete again, " He re-opened his eyes, " Why are you asking me? "

Meryl wilted in his hands, " I thought maybe if you were still connected… "

" I could find out where he is and what's going on? " Vash finished the sentence quietly. Meryl nodded and he shut his eyes again. " I never had any control over the connection… I didn't even know it existed until I came home and found Wolfwood in the shape he was in. "

Meryl felt like a scared little girl for a moment, her body trembling as he held her. " Vash… "

" It'll be okay, Meryl. We just have to wait for Wolfwood to come back and he can tell us what happened. I need to stay here with Knives and you… " His voice trailed off as he opened his eyes and looked into hers.

" What do I need to do, Vash? "

Vash sighed and bit his lip. He took a deep breath and exhaled. " Meryl, you need to stay here with me because… I need you. "

" Oh Vash, " Meryl whispered and reached to hug him.

" I can't cook worth squat and I'm getting hungry, " Vash smirked at the end of the comment.

Meryl took a moment to process the remark and her face turned red, " You jerk! " She said, trying not to giggle as she slapped at him. She took a step back, " Go wash up and I'll start dinner. "

Vash patted her shoulder, " Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be okay. "

Meryl nodded, " I hope. "


	10. Chapter 10

An Alternate Ending

By Bekka Mouri-Hibiki

Part Ten: Piecing The Clues Together

(Trigun doesn't belong to me. The end continues on.)

Vash was pulling on his shirt when Meryl knocked on the door. " I'm almost finished! " He called to her.

" How close? " Meryl cracked the door a little.

" Just buttoning my shirt, " Vash said.

Meryl came into the room, " Good. Now get out. I need to clean up too before I can fix dinner. "

Vash whined, " I have to wait longer for dinner? I'm hungry now. "

" Tough. I have to get clean first. I have to go to work in the morning, remember? "

Vash sighed, " Oh yeah. "

Meryl went to the cabinet and pulled out a box of packaged donuts, " Normally, I wouldn't let you spoil your dinner but since you seem not to have a bottom to that stomach of yours… "

" Whoo hoo! " Vash snatched the donuts and was out to door in no time flat.

Meryl blinked, realizing Vash was gone. " That bum, " she muttered and started to remove her clothes.

* * *

Vash leaned against the wall outside of his room, chiding himself for being such an ass to Meryl. Milly was her best friend and she was hurt. The midwife was the closest the village had to a doctor so it was only logical to take her there. Meryl had mentioned that the woman had given them first aid supplies when they arrived in the village over two months ago.

Had it really been that long? It seemed like no time at all but then again, Vash was flat on his back and sleeping for the first ten days. He looked down at the box of donuts and felt bad. Meryl and Milly had done everything they could for him so he could get well enough to stop Knives.

Now, Knives was unconscious in a room that used to be Meryl's and Milly was somewhere… hurt. Vash could have managed on his own if Meryl wanted to go see Milly but something made him stop her. When he realized that he had asked her to stay, he panicked and made up the excuse about not being able to cook. He assumed he was afraid that she would take the remark the way his heart had meant it and had to save himself before she knocked him on his ass.

~I should have just done it when we kissed that night… ~ Vash chewed his lip. She had been ready but he was still not sure. He tried to recall Wolfwood's advice though the priest had told him more of everything NOT to do than what TO do. He covered the basics of being kind and considerate to a woman's 'needs' (as Vash put it) but he never really mentioned how to initiate the contact that would require that kind of consideration.

~Wolfwood said I'd know when the time is right… but how? ~ He kept repeating his friend's words in his head. He made a low moan and walked toward the front door. He would eat the donuts on the porch and wait for Meryl to get him. As he reached for the door, he glanced down at the clothes hampers in the tiny utility room next to the front entrance of the house.

There were two hampers because Meryl wanted the bedclothes and regular clothes kept separate. Someone had pitched a sheet into the regular clothing hamper and Vash decided to move it to where it belonged. He never knew when Meryl would get angry over something although she hadn't been getting angry quite as often as of late. He really liked Meryl when she was angry though… she was really cute when she was angry.

He smirked at the thought, ~Ah hell… everything she does is cute. When did she get that way though? Was I just blind before now? ~

He picked up the sheet and flung it into the other hamper, ice shooting through his veins when a dark patch of crimson caught his eye. It didn't take long for it to register that he was looking at blood, ~Oh no! Where did that come from? ~ He thought, snatching up the sheet and forgetting the donuts as he quickly walked back to his room.

He threw the door to the room open, " Meryl! " He said, making the naked little woman jump and scream.

" Vash! Get the hell out of here! " Meryl shouted as her cheeks turned red. An arm went across her breasts as the other one when to shield her nether regions. " KNOCK FIRST AT LEAST! "

Vash tried to find his voice as he stared at Meryl. He couldn't help but to stare because she looked absolutely gorgeous, the sheet he had clutched in his hands forgotten for a moment. She stared back at him, her eyes wide and she had the look on her face that meant he was going to get hit if he didn't say something. " I… I… Found… This, " He held the sheet out lamely.

Meryl blinked, " A sheet? You walked in on me because of a sheet? "

Vash opened the sheet with trembling hands, " No… this… "

Meryl looked at the sheet and her expression changed from anger to confusion. " Where did that come from? "

" I don't know… " Vash motioned over his shoulder. " I just… found… it… in the clothes hamper. "

Meryl thought for a moment before looking at Vash, " Go check Wolfwood's room. "

" What for? " Vash asked.

" To see if either him or Milly are missing a sheet. I'll throw some clothes on while you do that, " Meryl tightened the arm around her chest. " We have to figure out where that came from. "

" Oh, " Vash nodded. He tossed the sheet towards Meryl. " I promise to knock when I come back. "

" You better! " Meryl called as he shut the door.

He leaned against the wall again but this time it was to steady his shaking knees. She wasn't the first naked woman he had seen but he hadn't been attracted the women he had seen before. He shut his eyes and rubbed them with the heels of his hands, ~Focus… focus… we have to figure out who the blood belongs to and NOT how that cute little body will feel pressed against mine. ~

He let out a whine; the thought causing a stirring in his groin that was not exactly welcome at that moment. He had the same feeling so many times before, he couldn't even begin to count. He could recall the first time it happened though… it was outside of New Oregon. Another moment that feathered across his mind was when she came to him on the hill as he stared at the stars.

He rubbed his eyes harder, ~FOCUS Vash! ~ His inner voice scolded. ~We have to figure this out! ~

He took a deep breath and went to Wolfwood's room. Milly had moved back in there but he was certain that nothing was going on. If it were, he was certain to hear it in the tiny house. He opened the door and he looked around.

Wolfwood's bed had two blankets and pillows on it but Milly's cot was bare. He furrowed his brow, wondering if the priest had been exaggerating about how much of a screamer Milly had been. He told Wolfwood to shut up after he had mentioned that little detail, not wanting to hear any more. ~No… they can't be back together… he said they were just friends now. ~

He walked into the room and looked at Milly's cot. The icy feeling came rushing back as his eyes settled on a copy of the stain from the sheet. He strode out of the room and knocked a little harder than he had intended on his door. Meryl opened the door and narrowed her eyes, " I'm not deaf. "

Vash jerked his thumb over his shoulder, " There's a stain on Milly's cot just like the one on the sheet. "

Meryl opened the door all the way, revealing she had put on her nightshirt. " Then that means one of two things. "

Vash nodded, " Which are? "

Meryl sighed, " Either Milly started her… well, you know. "

" I understand. You don't have to go into detail, " Vash put his hand up. " What's the other thing? "

Meryl chewed her lip, looking at the door to Wolfwood's room. " Vash… I don't want to even say it. "

" You think she was pregnant but she might not be anymore? " Vash said quietly.

Meryl nodded slowly, " Yes. "

Vash put his hands on Meryl's face and tilted it so he could look down at her. " Go. Find out if she's okay. "

" But what about dinner? " Meryl furrowed her brow. " I thought you said you needed me here to fix you dinner. "

Vash sighed, " I was just being an ass and I'm sorry. I should have been more considerate. "

" Are you going to be okay here by yourself? " Meryl asked, worry creeping into her eyes.

Vash kissed her forehead, " I don't think Knives is going to be waking up for a while yet, " He whispered against her.

" I promise I'll come back as soon as I can, " Meryl said, wrapping her arms around Vash's waist.

" Please don't hurry on account of me. Take as much time as you need to, " Vash let his hands go to Meryl's shoulders.

She pressed her face into his chest, " But what do I say when I get there? What if she really was carrying a baby and lost it? "

Vash rested his chin on the top of Meryl's head, " I don't know. Maybe you just being there for her will be enough. "

Meryl pulled away, " You might be right. Let me get dressed. I have to go before it gets too late. "

" I'll be outside, " Vash stepped back and let Meryl shut the door.

* * *

He was numbly aware of footsteps coming down the hallway but he didn't want to move away from her. She had finally fallen asleep and he was afraid the slightest movement would wake her. She needed her sleep and he didn't want to rob her of that. His selfishness had robbed her of enough things, starting with her innocence and ending with the baby she had lost.

They had spoken very few words after he had apologized to her and he was about to join her in slumber when the footsteps started. ~Maybe it's Deb coming to check on us, ~ He thought then noticed that there was two sets of footfalls, not just one. ~I wonder who's here? ~

He heard the doorknob turn slowly and a shaft of light made a thin streak on the wall. " I think they're asleep, Miss Stryfe. Miss Thompson had a very rough day, " Deb whispered.

" I don't doubt it, ma'am. I just got worried when Mr. Wolfwood didn't come back, " Meryl whispered back.

" He never did tell me his name, " Deb sighed as she shut the door. The next bit of conversation was a little muffled but Wolfwood heard what Deb said next. " They aren't married, are they? "

" No, " Meryl replied quietly.

The footsteps started again and the conversation faded. Wolfwood clenched his jaw as he frowned. He was feeling strange feelings, like something in his heart trying to tell him something. It felt like when he decided to lower his gun and not shoot the man that has raised him like a son for ten years but it was a little different… a little deeper.

Something about the girl in his arms made him feel complete although seven years separated them in age. She was probably just coming into life on this wretched planet when he picked up his first gun and killed his guardian. That didn't bother him even though he thought it should have. He fell asleep as he contemplated the feeling he felt was in his heart and wondered if it could have been love.

* * *

Vash jumped up from his seat on the porch when Meryl returned. He couldn't make himself go back inside after she left because he was anxious to hear any news there could have been about Milly. He would have sat outside all night if he had to. He rushed down the street to meet Meryl when she was still a good distance from the house.

" How is she? Did you see her? " Vash asked hastily. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Meryl's second theory was probably the correct one.

Meryl shook her head, " She was sleeping. The midwife didn't want to wake her. "

" What about Wolfwood? Was he still there? " Vash said.

" He was asleep with her, " Meryl sniffled. " It was the saddest thing I had ever seen… "

Vash put an arm around Meryl's shoulders, " He doesn't know what he feels for her. That day we talked he told me and he said he was afraid of hurting her any more than he had. He felt horrible about being so selfish when he thought he was going to die. "

Meryl shook her head, " Vash… "

Vash hugged Meryl to him as he realized she was crying. " It'll be okay. We need to be strong for them. "

" That's what the midwife told me, " Meryl sobbed into his chest. " It just isn't fair… "

" Shhhh, " Vash stroked her back as his own tears became impossible to hold back. It really wasn't fair at all. Wolfwood had vowed to start over once Knives was defeated but losing his own child even before it had a chance at life wasn't the way he had planned to start his new life, of this Vash was sure.


	11. Chapter 11

An Alternate Ending

By Bekka Mouri-Hibiki

Part 11: Long Night

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I'm not making any money from this so please don't sue. Vash and Meryl are in the house alone…)

It wasn't right. Her best friend was lying in a bed in a house on the other side of the village and there was nothing she could do for her. Meryl wished she could do something but the midwife only told her to be there for Milly once she had recovered from the miscarriage physically. There was no way to tell how long it would take the young woman to recover from the mental suffering. Deb said that it wasn't Milly's fault or anyone else for that matter and to keep reminding Milly of that.

The thing that was wrong was the fact that Meryl couldn't keep her mind from going to the man in the bed a few feet from hers. She tried to think about Milly and how she would help her cope with the loss of a baby she didn't even know she was carrying but her mind kept returning to Vash's words.

(Flashback)

" There's nothing we can do now, Meryl. We just have to be strong for Wolfwood and her, " He sobbed into her hair as they stood in the street.

" But she had to work so hard because I couldn't, Vash! " Meryl cried.

" But you were taking care of me… " Vash reminded her.

" But I could have done more. She was working her butt off and then caring for Wolfwood as well. I could have done more because she was able to do all of that, " Meryl looked up at Vash.

" You did what you could do, " He whispered and kissed her forehead. " You both did. "

" I should have done more! " Meryl shouted. " Their baby is dead because of me! "

" It's not your fault! " Vash said through clenched teeth.

Meryl balled up her tiny hands into fists, " Yes it is! " She screamed.

Vash clamped a hand over Meryl's mouth, " Shhhh. People are trying to sleep. Please, just calm down. Let's go home and get some sleep. "

Meryl nodded and Vash let his hand fall from her mouth once she had calmed down a bit. " Are you still hungry? " She whispered.

Vash blinked and smirked slightly, " A little. "

(End Flashback)

They had eaten in silence and retired to bed in the same fashion. There were really no words to be said because they had said it all in the street. The only sound in the room now was their breathing and it was driving her insane. She fought to keep her breathing at its own rhythm but found it falling into sync with his no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

It wasn't right. His best friend and the closest thing he had to a brother in almost one hundred years was laying in a bed in a house on the other side of the village. Vash wished he could do something but the midwife only told Meryl the only thing he and Meryl could do was to be there for Milly once she had recovered from the miscarriage physically. There was no way to tell how long it would take the young woman to recover from the mental suffering.

Vash was certain Wolfwood blamed himself for what had happened. Although he hadn't vocalized the fear to Vash, he could tell it was there. He could sense it as they shared what had to be the worst pot of coffee either of them could remember…

(Flashback)

Vash slammed his coffee mug down, " Ick! "

Wolfwood furrowed his brow, " What's wrong, needle noggin? "

" This coffee, " Vash pointed at the mug as Wolfwood started to drink the coffee he had just poured from himself. Before Vash could finish his statement, Wolfwood spat his coffee back into his mug.

" Damn! This shit is too strong! " Wolfwood blinked down at the mug.

" Um, yeah. That's what I was going to tell you, " Vash nodded. " Meryl has been making it weak because she says we were sick too long. "

Wolfwood grabbed a bottle of water and put a little in the coffee. He took a tentative sip and grimaced again. After several tries, the coffee was drinkable. He put the cap back on the bottle and tossed it at Vash, " Catch. "

Vash caught it and opened the bottle. He poured a good amount of water into the mug and took a sip. " That's better, " He sighed and sat the mug back down on the table.

Wolfwood sat down across from Vash, " So… where were we when we came in here? "

Vash looked down at the table, " We were talking about nuclear fission. "

Wolfwood took a drink of his coffee and narrowed his eyes. He sat the mug back down and smirked, " Funny. That was a rhetorical question. "

" Then why did you ask? " Vash arched an eyebrow as he picked up his mug again. He wasn't too hot on the idea of Wolfwood giving him advice on love and relationships. From what he could see, Wolfwood was the one who needed advice the most.

Wolfwood growled, " There you go pissing me off again. You seem to have a gift for it. "

Vash shook his head, " You obviously know what I am and about how old I am, Wolfwood. Why do you think you need to give me advice? Perhaps I know more about women than you. "

Vash wasn't about to admit it but he had fooled around with his share of women and could easily claim the title of 'Make-Out King' if he so desired to. He had never actually slept with a woman but he was pretty familiar with what they liked and what they didn't. He knew they didn't like his scars and almost all of the ones that had seen them had either ran away or thrown up at the sight. He could recall only one woman that hadn't run away but he was trying his hardest not to hurt her… not after everything she had done for him.

" Yeah right. You already admitted that you've never had sex with one so that excuse isn't going to fly, " Wolfwood waved his hand. " I, on the other hand… "

" Are a man of the cloth and shouldn't be talking about it? " Vash said, a slight hint of condescension lining his voice.

Wolfwood glared at Vash, " Look… "

" I'm looking, " Vash shrugged. He really wanted to get Wolfwood off of him. He would deal with Meryl in his own time and if she lost interest and found someone else, it wouldn't bother him at all… no, it would bother him but just a little bit.

Wolfwood tapped the handle on his mug and stared at Vash. " You know, it would be one sorry ass fight if we got into it right now, " He said slowly. " I really don't want to put the girls through any more than we already have. "

" Then let's drop it, okay? " Vash took another sip of his coffee.

" I'm not dropping it! " Wolfwood gripped onto the table. " Do you think Meryl and Milly would have done any of this if they didn't care? "

" Meryl disobeyed me. I told her to stay back there in Tonim Town with Milly so they could care for you. She probably felt guilty after… " Vash looked out the small window over the sink as his mind slipped backward to the moment he shot Legato. " If they hadn't been there… "

" You would have still killed that bastard, " Wolfwood stated. " Then, when the villagers came around, it would have looked really bad for you. "

" How do you know that? ' Vash looked back at Wolfwood, tears starting to form in his eyes. " There had to be another way… someway where no one had to die. "

" If he had lived, he would still be screwing with your head, " Wolfwood pointed out.

" If the girls hadn't came after I told them not to, they wouldn't have been in danger and you wouldn't have gotten hurt worse, " Vash countered, a tear slipping down his cheek.

" I told them to come after you, Vash. Lest ye forget, I had something to do with those bastards and I had an idea of what would happen if you didn't make it to Knives. I may not like living here on the desolate dust ball but I don't want everyone to die, " Wolfwood's knuckles were turning white from the amount of pressure he was using to hold onto his coffee mug and not fling it at Vash's head.

" I would have made it to him, " Vash shut his eyes. " I wanted them out of this, Wolfwood. I didn't want… "

" Her to get hurt? " Wolfwood asked quietly.

Vash put a hand over his eyes, " I didn't want anyone to get hurt. "

" Why is it so hard for you to admit it to yourself? I know you can't be as dense as you pretend to be. I thought Milly was pretty dense but she's actually very sharp, " Wolfwood looked down into his coffee.

" Our only saving grace is the fact she isn't aware of how smart she is, " Vash muttered.

Wolfwood took a sip of his coffee and contemplated Vash's words. Milly was a smart girl but she didn't show it very often and that was probably one of the reasons she appeared to be a ditz. She was far from being an airhead but she was still rather naïve. His tongue went to where she had split his lip almost two weeks earlier and his heart sank a bit.

Vash noticed Wolfwood was being rather quiet and let his hand fall away from his eyes. " Something wrong? "

Wolfwood stopped running his tongue over the old injury, " No. Everything is fine. I was just thinking… "

" Are you sure you want to give me advice? I mean, look at what happened… " Vash motioned towards the door.

Wolfwood shook his head, " I made a mistake. I wasn't thinking straight when that happened. I… I … I wasn't sure if I could kill you and I didn't know how the kids would make it if I got killed for not killing you. My emotions were a mess when she came in with that smile, her kind heart… those warm arms… God, she smelled so good. "

" Was it the first time, Wolfwood? " Vash asked quietly.

Wolfwood chewed his lip thoughtfully. If he was going to get Vash to listen to him about Meryl then he had might as well disclose the full catastrophe that had started with one simple kiss outside of New Oregon. It was strange for him to be the one confessing again but he told Vash as much as he wanted to hear. " That night in Tonim Town… when we actually slept together, " Wolfwood ran a hand through his hair.

Vash put his hand up, " Stop. "

" I had never felt more complete in my whole life. When I walked away from Chapel didn't even feel as good as it did when she was under me… " Wolfwood continued.

" I said stop! " Vash said a little more forcefully.

Wolfwood chuckled, " I'm surprised that Meryl and you didn't hear her when she was screaming… that girl can scream. "

" I SAID STOP! " Vash shouted. " I get the picture, okay? "

Wolfwood ruffled his hair and sighed, " I'm sorry. I got carried away. "

" You miss her, " Vash said simply. It wasn't a question… it was a statement.

Wolfwood nodded, " I was a fool, Vash. I don't want you to screw up like I did. I don't want you to break Meryl's heart like I broke Milly's. "

Vash noticed a worried look in Wolfwood's eyes as he glanced around the room. He could tell something was bothering the black haired priest but he wasn't going to ask. Something in the back of his mind felt like it was trying to speak to him but he couldn't make it out but the sensation seemed to match the way Wolfwood looked like he was feeling.

" Go ahead and tell me what I need to know, " Vash sighed. " You probably could give me some pointers after all. "

Wolfwood smiled, " I knew you would cave eventually. I guess I should start with the most important lesson first. "

" And what would that be? " Vash asked, taking a sip of coffee.

" The worst thing you can do is trying to bury your pain inside of some beautiful woman. It never works and it leaves you feeling empty inside afterwards, " Wolfwood looked at the window. " That feeling is even worse than the pain. "

" Is that how it was with Milly? " Vash asked quietly.

Wolfwood looked at Vash. Anger went through is eyes for a moment then he softened. " Actually, it was the exact opposite with her. When I finished with her, I didn't fee like my heart was being torn out but more like I had found a part of me that had been missing for a long time. "

Vash shut his eyes, " Just be vague with the details, okay? I don't want to think about her like that. "

Wolfwood was quiet for a long moment, " Well, I did… many times. You wouldn't believe some of the things I thought about. This one time, I dreamt that… "

" NICK! " Vash shouted.

" Shut up. You know you've thought about Meryl the same way and don't deny it either, " Wolfwood leveled his gaze at Vash.

Vash sputtered in indignation for a few seconds then hung his head, " Yeah… maybe once or twice. "

" Vash… you may not be human but you are a male. You've probably thought about it more than that. "

Vash whined and put his head down on the table, " Okay… I have thought about her like that quite a few times. "

Wolfwood chuckled, " That's better. Not like you would know what to do or anything… "

Vash lifted his head, " You'd be surprised. I have had my share of women… just not like that. I never went that far because I never got that far. Once they saw my scars… "

Wolfwood nodded, " I guess that would turn some girls off. They'd be scared you fall to pieces on them if you exerted yourself too much. "

" Do you want this conversation to be over? " Vash said evenly.

Wolfwood put up a hand, " So what you are saying is that every girl that's seen you half naked has ran away in disgust? "

Vash sighed, " Well, not all of them. One didn't. "

" Do I even have to ask who? " Wolfwood asked quietly.

Vash shook his head, " No. It's pretty obvious. "

(End Flashback)

Vash buried his head further into the pillow as his mind slipped back to Meryl. He had tried not to think about her but it wasn't working. Everything he thought about connected back to her no matter how many degrees separated his thoughts and the petite woman not too far away from him. He was trying not to concentrate on her breathing because he found he was trying to match her pace.

He held his breath and waited for her to inhale so he could exhale but she didn't. She was as quiet as he was trying to be and he panicked. She must have been listening to him breathe because she sat up at the same time he did, calling his name as he called hers. They asked if the other was okay and realized they had echoed each other.

" I didn't hear you breathing, " Vash explained.

" Same here, " Meryl replied, her voice a little shaky. " So… you were still awake too? "

" Yeah. I don't know if I can sleep at all. It's so strange… " Vash shook his head.

Meryl crawled out of her bed and went to Vash's, sitting down on the corner. She looked down at the floor for a moment then at Vash. " Deb said that Milly wasn't even far enough along to know. "

" But I can't help but think that it could have been prevented, " Vash looked at Meryl for a moment. The moonlight that came through the window over the sink made her look so pretty. She wore a pastel violet pajama set that seemed to glow and it shimmered as she breathed.

" I have been thinking that too. I feel so bad… I made her work for so long before I pitched in. That couldn't have been good for her, " Meryl let her head fall to the side a little. Vash noticed a trickle of moisture slip down her cheek and reached for her.

Meryl gasped as he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. " But you were taking care of us, " He whispered into her hair. " I know it had to be touch and go for at least the first few days. "

" It was, " Meryl nodded as she relaxed against Vash a little bit. He was holding her but it wasn't too tight and she could tell he wasn't sure how she was going to react to him touching her. It actually felt nice so she didn't mind. She could feel the grate over his heart through the cloth of his pajamas and hers too, the metal reminding her of just how far Vash would go to keep others from getting hurt.

They were quiet for a long time, holding each other in the silvery darkness as they thought about how they were going to help their friends get over the loss of a life they didn't even know existed until it was gone. Meryl thought about what Deb had told her but she felt the woman was just trying to placate her and make her not feel so responsible. Deb had said that the miscarriage could have been caused by anything but Meryl knew it was because Milly had worked too hard. Meryl silently berated herself for not considering the likelihood when she had found Milly naked in Wolfwood's bed in Tonim Town.

" Let's try to get some sleep, okay? " Vash whispered. " I want to go over there and see Milly and Nick in the morning once we take care of Knives. I want them to know that I care. "

" Tell Milly I came by but she was asleep. I would hate for her to think I don't care, " Meryl waited for Vash to pull away before she crawled out of the bed.

Vash looked her in the eyes as he let his arms fall from her, " She knows you care, Meryl. You're her best friend."

Meryl felt stunned by his gaze. Even though it was dark, she could feel the intensity of his heartfelt statement as it flowed through his eyes into her heart. She leaned into him, shutting her eyes as she prepared to kiss him. When her lips touched his, she could tell he was slightly surprised but he started to return the kiss slowly.

She heard the covers rustle a little and felt his hands cup her shoulders as he got closer and intensified the kiss. She put a knee back on the bed to support herself because her legs were starting to shake a little and her hands went to Vash's shoulders. He pulled away for air and she opened her eyes, " I shouldn't have done that… this isn't the right time. "

Vash hooked one of his fingers under her chin, " It's okay. We're just confused and scared about all of this. Nick and Milly are going through something big. We don't know how to help so it's driving us nuts… at least that's how I've reasoned it out in my mind. "

Meryl blinked, " You've been thinking about it a lot too then? "

" It's been the only thing on my mind since you told me what happened, " Vash shut his eyes. " It's awful to think about what they're both going through right now because it's probably ten times worse than we could imagine. "

" Yeah, " Meryl nodded.

" Meryl? " Vash opened his eyes and looked into Meryl's.

" Yes Vash? "

" Could you please sleep in my bed tonight? " Vash's voice sounded a little tight as he asked.

Meryl felt her cheeks redden because she had been thinking of asking him to sleep in her bed, " Vash? "

" I feel so… so empty. I need something to hold onto, " Vash ran a hand through his hair.

Meryl lifted the covers and crawled under them slowly, " I do too, Vash. "


	12. Chapter 12

An Alternate Ending

By Bekka Mouri-Hibiki

Part 12: Turning Point

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I'm not making any money from this so please don't sue. Wolfwood wakes up before dawn and leaves Milly's side to ponder his life so far.)

Oh no I can't let you go,

My little girl

Because you're holding up my world,

So I need you

Your imitation of my walk

And the perfect way you talk

It's just a couple of the million things

That I love about you

So I need you - 3 Doors Down

He wasn't for certain what time it was but he was awake. She was still in his arms… too still and he couldn't feel her moving at all. She felt warm but panic seized him in spite of that. He held his breath to see if she was breathing and sighed when he heard her deep even breaths.

He eased his arms from around her, knowing she was too deep asleep to be bothered by anything. He had been scared to let her go early in the night but now it would be okay. He had to sort things out before he could speak to her… he had to figure out just exactly where he was and where he was heading. He also had to figure out if he wanted to take her down that path or let her go to find someone who could make her happy and not hurt her constantly.

He slipped out of the bed, looking at her as he did. His heart ached as he backed away slowly, sure he could do nothing except hurt her if he stayed with her. He sighed and turned to the door to leave but stopped when he heard her move slightly. He looked back over his shoulder, finding she was still asleep and that she had stretched her long legs out from the bent position they had been in.

He waited for a few moments to see if she would realize she was alone but she didn't wake up and he went to the door. He opened it very slowly, slipping out into the hall before he shut it quietly. He had been so numb when Deb led him to the room; he wasn't sure how to get out of the house. He looked around, getting his bearings straight as he decided which way to go and picked left.

" Awake? " Deb's quiet question startled Wolfwood. She was standing behind him, a fresh cup of coffee in her hand. She wore a plain faded pink robe and white slippers.

Wolfwood took a breath to steady his nerves as he turned to face her, " Yeah. "

" Would you like some coffee, Mr. Wolfwood? " Deb asked.

Wolfwood ran a hand though his hair, " That sounds pretty good. "

" Then follow me this way, " Deb motioned over her shoulder. She then turned and walked down the hall. Wolfwood followed her to the tiny kitchen and took a seat at a small table that had only two chairs. She filled a mug with coffee and set it down, " Do you take it black or would you like some sugar or cream? "

" Black is fine, " Wolfwood said, picking up the mug and taking a sip. He grimaced because it was strong. Meryl had been watering down his coffee since his blood loss and the forced drying out period that had followed. The true effects from not having coffee, cigarettes or alcohol didn't hit him full force until after he had told Milly he wasn't sure what he was feeling for her.

He had to suffer through it alone because Meryl was busy caring for Vash and really couldn't have dealt with the hell his body was putting him through. Milly was staying away from him except to take care of him in the morning or at night and refused to say anything to him other than what was necessary. He stared down into his coffee, wondering if she even cared about what was happening to him at that time or if she believed he deserved it. He decided that there was no way that Milly would like the thought of anyone in pain but he still wished he hadn't been alone because it had been a rough time with the nightmares and other things the depravation caused.

" You had a visitor last night, " Deb said quietly before taking a sip from her mug of coffee.

Wolfwood nodded once, " I wasn't quite asleep when she came by. "

" She was worried about Ms. Thompson and you, Mr. Wolfwood. I told her there really isn't much she can do except be there for you both, " Deb set her mug down. " She didn't tell me much about the two of you and it really isn't my way to pry but I'll listen if you want to talk about it. "

" No… it's okay. I'm really good at taking confessions but making them is the hard part, " Wolfwood took a sip of his coffee. He wondered if Meryl had said anything to Deb about his profession or if Meryl stayed quiet, thinking Deb wouldn't believe he was a priest.

Deb reached over and touched his hand lightly after he set the mug back down. " That's fine then. If you do want to talk about it, I'll be here for you. "

" I'll remember that, " Wolfwood said, standing up.

" Where are you going? " Deb asked, standing up as well.

Wolfwood looked towards the window that sat above the sink, " I want to take I little walk. I have some things I need to figure out before I can face Milly again. "

" I think that's a good idea, " Deb looked at Wolfwood. " Do you need me to show you out? "

Wolfwood looked a little surprised, " You give up easily, don't you? "

Deb blinked, " What do you mean? "

" Aren't you going to try to worm any information out of me? " Wolfwood looked down at her.

"I told you I don't pry, " Deb shook her head. " I believe if someone wants to talk, they will if they know there will be someone to listen. I think you just have to figure out the words you need to say and whom you need to say them to. Am I right? "

Wolfwood thought it over and shut his eyes, " That's true. Maybe we can talk once I get it straight in my own head."

* * *

Vash opened his eyes and looked down at where Meryl had pillowed her head against his chest. She had actually found a place where she wouldn't get poked by metal. His right arm was wrapped loosely around her, his hand resting on her hip. She looked so tiny and delicate lying against him but he knew better. She was truly a five feel tall block of dynamite, ready to explode as soon as her fuse was lit.

He stopped his thoughts, realizing her temper hadn't been as short as it once was. She seemed a little calmer and not so prone to hitting him… except for that time after the angry mob had almost killed Wolfwood and him. Vash decided he deserved that though because it hadn't been a good idea to give Meryl such a ferocious kiss where everyone and their Thomas could see them.

He eased Meryl off of him, wanting to go check on Knives so Meryl could sleep a little longer. She moved a bit but remained asleep as he slipped out from under the covers. He straightened his rumpled pajamas and left the room, shutting the door behind him as quietly as he could. He leaned against the door for a moment, recalling what had happened the night before.

He was certain she wanted to go all the way but she stopped, afraid that it wouldn't be right to do so. They were both worried about Wolfwood and Milly, wondering how to help them cope with their loss. Once he was finished with Knives, he would go for a walk and find the midwife's house. He wasn't quite certain where it was but he would walk until he found it or someone to give him directions.

He opened the door to Knives' room slowly, finding his twin was still comatose. He slipped into the room quietly shutting the door behind him. He moved to the bed and started to check the bandages that covered where he had shot Knives, noticing the wounds were healing very slowly. He turned to get clean bandages when a dull cold shiver ran down his spine… the same one he felt when his brother spoke to him with his mind except it was fraction of it's usual strength.

~You reek of human, _brother_… ~ Knives' voice was so quiet, Vash was sure if he was hearing it.

Vash turned and looked down, " That's because I shared a bed with one, brother. "

Knives tried to open his eyes, his eyelids twitching as he tried to make them move. ~You disgust me… ~

Vash chuckled, " Where's your mind? I just shared a bed with her. I haven't done anything with her… well, not yet anyway. "

~Are you planning on doing something so vile? ~

Vash sat down on the edge of the bed, " Actually I think it might be beautiful… I'm just waiting for the right time. "

~Get away from me… ~ Knives hissed mentally.

Vash shrugged, " Okay then. I'll just leave a note for Meryl to change your bandages when she wakes up. You know, she is the one who's been helping me change them. "

~You let human touch me? ~ If Knives were stronger, the question would have been more of an angry shout.

" She's doing it because she cares, Knives. If she didn't, she would have put a bullet in your twisted brain as soon as I brought you here, " Vash patted his brother's arm. He smirked, " Either that or she loves me. "

~If she touches me, I will kill her. ~

" You're not strong enough to sneeze, " Vash said quietly. " Please, Knives. I want you to start over and try to understand the humans… they aren't bad. "

~I will destroy every last one of them once I recover, ~ Knives told Vash coldly.

Vash slipped a finger under the bandages on Knives' left shoulder, placing it on the wound the cloth covered. He shut his eyes and a tear slipped down his cheek, " I'm sorry about this, Knives but I can't let you get better until you understand that humans deserve to live. "

Knives tried to protest but he became weak, his voice fading from Vash's mind as he slipped back into total unconsciousness. Vash pulled his hand away slowly as more tears fell from his eyes.

" Oh God… Vash… " A gasp was followed by the soft sound of cloth rumpling to the floor caused Vash to open his eyes. Through his tears, he could see Meryl in the doorway, a hand over her mouth and her tiny body trembling.

* * *

Wolfwood lay on his back, staring up at the sky. He was numbly aware that the suns were slowly coming up as he tried to figure out what made Milly different than the other women he had been with. The answers came easily… he had never had to rescue her and she owed him nothing. The day in Kebas was the closest he had ever come to saving her but the sandworm stopped and retreated almost as mysteriously as it had attacked.

His gut twisted as he remembered her forlorn face that day… he had never seen anyone look so sad or bewildered in his life and it drove a knife right through his heart. His ray of hope… his beautiful perpetually smiling big girl looked at him as if he were some sort of demon even though it was the demon that lay dead on the roof. He felt that his heart would collapse if he looked at her any longer so he shut his eyes and left. He spent three days by himself with no food and wrapped in nothing but his despair wondering if he had done the right thing.

(Flashback)

He watched as Meryl and Milly guided their Thomases into Tonim Town, Vash trudging along beside them with his head low. His posture spoke volumes of how he felt about what had happened. Wolfwood wished he could explain it to Vash in some way that would make the stubborn fool understand there was no other way but he knew Vash would only argue. He had enough of Vash's arguing on the roof and that was why he hit the only person he had ever felt close to in his life other than the cold closeness he had felt for Chapel.

Chapel had kept him safe and warm but he had also taught him to shoot with inhuman accuracy. While other children were playing, Wolfwood was firing a gun repeatedly for endless hours as Chapel drilled his philosophy into him. Wolfwood didn't know any better at the time so he took it as gospel but now… now he wondered how much was really the truth. Why had he just acted like a puppet for so long?

It was the next day that Chapel showed up with a new order… the order to kill Vash. The time had come to decide what to do but he felt pushed back to less than zero when he passed Vash at the town monument, his eyes looking like that of a wounded child. He had to look away; if Milly's look had shoved a knife in his heart, Vash's expression was twisting it slowly… deeper and causing more pain. Vash didn't follow and Wolfwood was glad… he needed time to make up his mind.

He had no idea he had so many cigarettes on until he looked down at the pile of butts in the ashtray… there was at least twenty if not more. Another one was held loosely in his lips as he wished that Vash had hit him or at least done something to him in return. His jumped mentally as he heard the front door of the house he was in swing open. He was scared it was Chapel, coming to him with a deadline for when Vash had to be dead but a cheery voice banished that thought.

He felt his lip twitch just slightly, wondering if Milly was just putting on or if her cheeriness was sincere. He wondered if she could fake anything at all as she opened the door, her face bright and happy. She busied herself as she told him that she had brought sandwiches and asked if he took his coffee black. He hated to speak but he had to… he wanted to know what she thought about what he had done.

He felt his heart drop as her mood became somber but he wanted to know… he had to have her opinion. He listened to her before letting his thoughts and emotion pour from him. He had never let anyone see him cry so he placed his hand over his eyes, sobbing as he wondered where he had gone wrong when he had thought he was always right. He felt her wrap her hands around his head and pull him to her chest, the back of his hand resting against her breasts.

She was so kind to him by staying with him when he asked her not to leave him alone…

(Flashback over)

Wolfwood sat up when he heard someone running up the hill, wondering whom it was. The footsteps sounded too heavy to be Deb's… they sounded more like Vash's. Wolfwood got to his feet in time to catch the blond by the shoulders. Tear filled green eyes opened in surprise and blinked a couple of times as he tried to process what was happening.

" Vash? " Wolfwood asked.

Vash looked away and down at the ground, " I think I just ruined everything. "


	13. Chapter 13

An Alternate Ending

Part Thirteen: Confusion

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun isn't mine and I never said it was. Milly wakes up to find herself alone as Meryl tries to process what she saw Vash do.)

A cramp in her abdomen caused her to open her eyes, her hand going to where the pain was coming from. She moved a little, hoping a change in position would alleviate some of the hurt. " Mr. Wolfwood? " She whispered, trying to look over her shoulder then frowned, realizing he was gone.

The door opened and Milly tried to look towards it to see who was there. " Are you awake Ms. Thompson? " Deb called quietly.

" Yeah, " Milly pushed against the wall, using it to help her roll over and hissed as her sore muscles protested to the movement. She had been helping lay several rather heavy pipes and the effort it took to move so many them had left her rather stiff.

" How do you feel? " Deb stepped into the room, a small tray in her hands. It looked like it had a glass of water and a plate with toast on it. She kicked the door shut before walking to the bed and setting the tray down on the bedside table. Milly could now see there was a couple of white pills on the tray as well.

" I hurt… " Milly sighed.

Deb nodded, " I understand. Here… eat this and take the pills. They'll help the pain until the doctor gets here. "

" Is it the same pills as last night? " Milly eyed the tray but didn't move to take anything from it.

" Yes, " Deb nodded, picking up the glass of water and offering it to Milly.

Milly took the glass, drinking a little water as Deb steadied the glass since Milly's hands were shaking a little. When Milly was done, Deb set the glass back down and offered her a slice of toast. Milly eyed it for a moment before looking at Deb. " Where's Mr. Wolfwood? " She said quietly.

Deb's hand lowered a little bit, " He left early this morning. Eat… you need your strength. "

" Did he say where he was going? " Milly ignored the toast as Deb brought it closer. She didn't know why Wolfwood would leave unless he was going back to the house to tell Vash and Meryl what was happening.

" No. He didn't say much before he left… he just said he needed to think, " Deb shook her head.

" Did he say when he would be back? " Milly tried not to sound desperate.

" No but he did give me the impression that he is going to come back. Please eat, Ms. Thompson. I'm sure everything will be okay. "

Milly's shoulders slumped a bit, " If you say so… "

Deb brushed a lock of Milly's hair from her face, offering the toast again, " Eat and take you medicine then get some more rest. The doctor will be here by this afternoon so that will give you plenty of time to get some rest. It's important that you try to take it easy. "

Milly gave up and took the slice of toast from Deb. She took a small bite, chewing it slowly. She swallowed it and Deb handed her the pills. She took them both at once, washing them down with the water. Deb offered the toast again but Milly shook her head, " I don't know if I can eat any more… my stomach is really upset. "

" It's because of the pain, " Deb set the food back on the tray. " I'll leave this here in case you get hungry once the pills kick in. "

" Thank you, " Milly moved slowly as she lay back down. She doubted she'd be hungry but didn't feel like protesting. She rested her head on the pillow as Deb shut the door… the pillow she had shared with him the night before. She shut her eyes as she started to think about the things they had been through…

(Flashback)

" That's ridiculous, " He shook his head as Milly opened her coat so the dancing girl could hide in it. The three of them had dashed behind a fuel tank to avoid a search party that had been sent out for the petite teenager. " It'll never work. "

" Mr. Priest! We can't let them get her, " Milly said, then looked at the girl. " Now you just hang onto me and we'll get you out of here safely. "

Wolfwood growled as he watched Milly re-button her coat, " You can't be serious! They'll know! "

" Look behind there! They couldn't have gotten far! " An angry man yelled as he neared the tank.

Milly wrapped her arms around her 'stomach' to still the squirming dancing girl as the man rounded the tank, stopping and blinking as he tried to register the sight before him. Wolfwood cleared his throat, " Can I help you? " He asked as normal as could be.

" Uh… did you see… a dancing girl? " The man looked Milly over again and blinked. " Are you okay, Ma'am? "

Milly nodded as she patted where the dancing girl was hiding, " I just got so hot carrying all of this around, I needed some shade for a minute. "

" I thought I saw your stomach move, " The man said.

Milly's eyes got a little wide, " Oh! The babies are kicking! Darling! Feel! "

Wolfwood placed a hand on Milly's 'stomach' and the dancing girl twitched slightly. " Well, what do you know? This is so wonderful! " He said with mock enthusiasm.

The man shook his head and looked at Wolfwood, " Never mind… maybe that girl went somewhere else. Sorry to bother you and your woman, preacher man. Good luck with… how many you're going to have. "

Wolfwood sounded a little strained as he said, " Not a problem. Let's go, honey. You know they're waiting on us. "

" Yes, dear. I know, " Milly replied cheerfully as the men left.

Wolfwood squared his shoulders and put his left hand in his pocket. He jumped slightly when Milly looped her right arm through his. He grumbled low in his throat as he put his sunglasses on then looked at Milly. " This better work, " He muttered as they walked out from behind the tank.

(End)

She recalled how he come through the sprays after them even though he had originally thought it was a bad idea and she had wondered why he had done it. He said he had been infected by her nosiness and the comment had stung a little but she knew he had done it because he knew he had to. The next time she saw him was outside of New Oregon. It had been over two years after Demislad but he was still as handsome as she remembered him.

She had thought about him often while they were apart, even entertaining the idea of going out to the orphanage to see him but Meryl talked her out of it. She reminded Milly that Wolfwood traveled quite a bit and there would be no guarantee he would be there when she went to see him. Milly agreed but still wished she could see him again. She prayed almost every night that he would have to come through December for something and accidentally run into her.

A million scenarios had played out in her mind over the two years but none of them ever came true. When she saw him in New Oregon as she exited the sand steamer she had to make sure she wasn't dreaming and had given herself quite a bruise by pinching her arm to check if she was really awake. She wished all of it was a dream now because everything that happened afterwards seemed like a nightmare except for the few times they had been alone together. She didn't really know how to handle it when he told her that he didn't mean it when he said he loved her after everything they had done together made her think he did.

She sniffled because thinking about how he had hurt her was a surefire way to make her cry instantly. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled again, noticing a raw feeling in the back of her throat. ~I probably got it all irritated from crying so much yesterday, ~ She reasoned as she cuddled down into the pillow more. The pills Deb had given her were starting to kick in and she felt sleepy.

~The doctor can just wake me up when he gets here, ~ was the last thought that slipped through her mind as she dozed off.

* * *

Meryl stared blankly across the room as she tried to process what she had seen. She had come into the room just in time to hear Vash tell Knives that she was caring for him because she cared. Vash's next words had struck her even harder because they were closer to the real reason why she was caring for Knives in spite of everything he had done. She was concerned for Knives' well being because she really did love Vash.

She had decided before the Fifth Moon Incident that she would follow Vash no matter what and never wavered from her vow. She also had faith that Vash could convince Knives that he was wrong but she never imagined what lengths Vash would go to in order to keep his brother under control. She knew he was doing it not only for here but the whole planet as well. She was shocked and overwhelmed but she started to understand that, even though he wouldn't show her how much he loved her physically, everything he did spoke volumes to her heart.

Meryl took a breath and tried to stand, her legs still weak from the weight of her thoughts. Vash's methods were necessary although anyone who didn't know the reasons why would see them as barbaric. ~He wanted to destroy everyone, ~ Meryl thought as she took shaky steps towards the bed. ~He's doing this for the good of everyone else. ~

She recalled the pained look in Vash's eyes as he realized Meryl was watching him and she knew that what he was doing was hurting him. It explained why he had been uptight since bringing his brother back. She had felt she had been too pushy trying to get him to make love to her and that was causing his nervousness. Milly's miscarriage didn't help Vash feel comfortable either for she knew that the general feeling was that they were all to blame because Milly was the only one working for so long.

Meryl got to the bed and looked down at Knives, wondering if everyone would be better off without him. He had caused so much pain for so many people; bringing death to all of those Vash touched… almost bringing death to Milly and her in LR if Vash hadn't shot the blue haired man. Her hands started to shake as she contemplated just putting the monster before her out of everyone's misery in spite of the words she said when she rescued Vash. ~Just one bullet could end it here and now, ~ Meryl thought.

She shut her eyes, realizing that she just couldn't do it. Vash would hate her forever if she did, no matter her reasons and she didn't know if she could live without him. She opened her eyes, looking at Knives again. She sighed and took the things out of the first aid kit she needed to tend to his wounds, trying to forget the things she had thought. They would get through this… all five of them.


	14. Chapter 14

An Alternate Ending

Part Fourteen: Time To Know

By Bekka Mouri-Hibiki

(Trigun isn't mine. Vash and Wolfwood go to see Milly after Vash tells Wolfwood about what happened at the house.)

" Ruined everything? What are you talking about? " Wolfwood asked, not sure what Vash meant.

Vash shook his head and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, " Meryl saw me in Knives' room… she saw me doing it… she saw me. "

Wolfwood grabbed Vash by the shoulders and gave him a hard shake. Vash stilled and stared at Wolfwood with wide eyes and looked frightened as he tried to catch his breath. " Needle noggin! What in God's name are you talking about? What were you doing to your brother? "

Vash blinked a few times but didn't speak. Wolfwood let his shoulders go and he visibly relaxed. He went to the ground, kneeling at Wolfwood's feet as he looked down at the ground. He didn't speak for a long time before he finally spoke, his words quiet, almost too quiet for Wolfwood to hear.

" Nick… I've been draining Knives' power from him to keep him weak. "

Wolfwood shut his eyes, " I figured as much. "

" But I didn't tell Meryl. She thought he was just healing slowly. She saw me doing it and I don't know what she thinks of me now. "

" Did you ask her? " Wolfwood knelt down to get on Vash's eye level.

Vash shook his head before looking into Wolfwood's eyes, " I left as soon as she saw me doing it. "

Wolfwood nodded, " I see. What did her face look like when she saw you? "

" She looked horrified. She had her hand over her mouth and she was shaking. I didn't even know she was standing there until I finished telling Knives… " Vash's words trailed off as he started to think. He shook his head, " No. That's can't be it. "

Wolfwood put his hands on Vash's shoulders, " What were you telling him? What exactly did you say? "

" I don't know how long she was standing there so I don't know what she had heard… " Vash shut his eyes.

" Oh. So you're not sure what she heard, " Wolfwood nodded.

Vash nodded, " She could have heard all of it or none of it and only saw me taking Knives' power. Or… "

" Or? " Wolfwood arched an eyebrow. " You didn't tell Knives you loved her, did you? "

Vash chewed his lower lip for a moment before muttering, " Um, actually I told him that she loves me but the feeling is mutual. "

Wolfwood chuckled, " That's just like you to admit that you love her to someone who is not only unconscious but hates humans. "

Vash looked away, " Shut up. At least I know Knives isn't going to take out a full-page ad in the newspaper to announce it. "

Wolfwood laughed then shook his head, "I would never do such a thing, needle noggin. However, I am going to hold you to that bet we made. "

Vash looked up, his brow furrowed in thought. " What bet? "

" Oh, you don't remember? " Wolfwood said smoothly. " We made it when the coffee hit us. Remember? It was the day before the ass-kicking party where we were the guests of honor. "

Vash blinked as it came back to him. He thought that Wolfwood had been bad about giving too many details and not shutting up before but once the coffee hit, he was even worse. Vash had also become hyperactive and the two of them had talked about many different things in a short period of time. Both of their minds were like ping-pong balls, jumping from one subject to another… and that was when the bet had been made.

(Flashback)

" Hey! Needle noggin! " Wolfwood called across the house as he folded the dirty laundry.

" What? " Vash walked out of his room, his hair was wet and was twisting it in different directions.

Wolfwood turned to face him and cracked up laughing. " What in God's name are you doing? "

" I'm trying out new hairstyles, " Vash said as he continued to twist his wet locks into tight curls with his fingers.

Wolfwood continued to laugh, " Why? "

" So you'll stop calling me needle noggin, " Vash smirked.

Wolfwood smirked, " I think you're doing it to look good for Meryl. Admit it, you love her. "

Vash stopped curling his hair, " I do not! I just… like her. She's not so bad. "

" I bet you love her, " Wolfwood said coolly. " I also bet you'll give in and admit it someday. "

" I don't think so! " Vash clenched his fists at his sides. " Would you quit picking on me about her? "

Wolfwood put down the dirty pair of jeans he had been folding and walked over to Vash. " No. "

" Why? Why can't you just leave me alone about it? " Vash whined. " I don't know what I think about her. "

" Yeah you do but you're scared. You don't want her to get hurt. "

Vash looked down at the floor, " So? "

Wolfwood threw an arm around Vash's shoulders, " I'm going to make a little bet with you. "

" What kind of bet? " Vash eyed the priest warily.

" If Meryl finds out that you love her, you have to do me a favor and take her out on a date so I have some time alone with Milly to get further back on her good side, " Wolfwood smiled. " You get time alone with your girl and I get time alone with mine. "

" Meryl isn't my girl, " Vash shook his head.

Wolfwood nodded, " Whatever. "

Vash growled, " Okay. I agree but you better be prepared to wait a while for that time alone with Milly. "

Wolfwood put his hand out, " We have to seal the deal. "

Vash took his hand and shook it, " Happy? "

Wolfwood nodded and smiled, " Yeah… for now. "

(End Flashback)

Vash looked at Wolfwood, " How am I supposed to give you time alone with Milly if she's at the midwife's house? "

" I mean when she gets well enough to come back to the house. I'm going to treat her like a queen when she's able to leave Deb's. I'm going to wait on her hand and foot. I will do everything I can to make any wish she has come true, " Wolfwood smiled. " I need to pay her back for everything she's done for me. "

Vash nodded then looked towards the town. " How is she doing anyway? "

" Didn't Meryl tell you? " Wolfwood said.

" Yes but you were the one with her all night, " Vash looked back at Wolfwood. " I… I can't tell you how sorry I am about what happened. I know you would have been a good father, Nick. "

" Don't talk like this was my only chance, needle noggin. Maybe things will improve between Milly and I then we can try again… if she'll have me that way again, " Wolfwood got quiet but Vash knew what he was thinking. He wasn't sure if Milly still loved him like she had before.

" If you do get back to that point with her, are you going to ask her to marry you? " Vash asked quietly.

Wolfwood turned back to Vash and looked like he was going to tell him to in his own business but stopped. He let his shoulder slump a bit and he looked down at the ground. " Yes… I was thinking about it. "

" You know, " Vash hesitated. " I can be your best man if you want. "

Wolfwood looked up and smirked, " Really? Are you just asking because you know Milly would want Meryl for maid of honor? "

Vash blinked, " You've thought about this a lot, haven't you? "

" I did a lot of thinking the night before I was shot, Vash. I didn't sleep at all that night, not even after Milly and I… " Wolfwood stopped when Vash put up his hand. He chuckled, " I had us thought all the way to having seven kids and her helping me run the orphanage. "

" Damn… you were up all night, " Vash shook his head.

" Yeah, " Wolfwood glanced towards town. " Do you want to go see her? I know she'll feel bad when she finds out Meryl came by and she wasn't awake to see her. "

Vash nodded, " Okay. I was planning on it anyway. I don't think Knives will give Meryl any trouble. "

Wolfwood stood up and helped Vash to his feet, " I don't think so either. "

Vash started to walk but Wolfwood still had him by the shoulder. " What's wrong? "

" I'll keep your secret if you keep mine, " Wolfwood smiled.

" You got it, " Vash nodded.

* * *

Milly hugged the blanket tighter around her. Although she was sweating, she was having chills. When she woke up from her nap, she felt worse than when she had gone to sleep. Her throat was now completely raw and even swallowing water hurt.

Her nose has started to run but it also felt stuffed, forcing her to breathe through her mouth and that didn't help her throat. She tried to call for Deb but when she tried to raise her voice above a whisper, she would start coughing. She wondered how she had gotten so sick in such a short amount of time and hoped the doctor would get there soon.

" Ms. Thompson? " Deb opened the door and stepped inside. " I heard you coughing. Is everything okay? "

Milly turned over to face Deb, shaking her head. " I think I'm sick, " She whispered.

Deb came closer, " Oh my. I came in to tell you that the doctor is going to be late. "

" Late? Why? " Milly asked before she started to cough again.

Deb shook her head, " As soon as he came into town, someone grabbed him and took him to your boss' house. When he was done there, someone else from the well crew grabbed him. According to the messenger he sent, almost everyone on the crew has gotten sick. So far, it just seems like flu. "

Milly's coughing calmed down and she tried to speak again. " But… "

" I sent the messenger back after I told him to tell the doctor you needed to be cared for first. Ms. Thompson, your body is very weak from all the work you've been doing and the miscarriage has made you that much weaker. Hopefully, the doctor can get here soon and get you checked out, " Deb shook her head. " If he isn't here within the half-hour, I'm going after him myself. "

" That'll leave me alone, " Milly whispered.

" I hope Mr. Wolfwood will be back by then, " Deb sighed.

" Me too, " Milly said.


	15. Chapter 15

An Alternate Ending

Part Fifteen: Bad News

By Bekka Mouri-Hibiki

(Trigun isn't mine. Wolfwood and Vash arrive at Deb's house in the nick of time.)

" Hello? " Wolfwood opened the front door to Deb's house. " Is there anyone here? Deb? "

" She wouldn't leave Milly alone, would she? " Vash asked from behind Wolfwood.

" No. I don't think so. The doctor is supposed to be here today so Deb's probably around, " Wolfwood heard footsteps coming down the hallway and found that Deb was indeed home. " Oh, there she is. Deb… "

" Mr. Wolfwood, " Deb said, cutting him off. " I need a favor. "

Wolfwood arched an eyebrow, " A favor? "

" The doctor hasn't gotten here yet and I need to go get him. Ms. Thompson seems to have contracted the flu… everyone on the well team has it. The doctor was sidetracked as soon as he came into town and it's dire that I go find him, " Deb explained before looking over Wolfwood's shoulder. " Is that the one everyone says is Vash The Stampede? "

" Yeah. He's Vash, " Wolfwood shook his head. " He's Meryl's… friend. "

" I see. The two of you come in and make sure Ms. Thompson is comfortable. If this flu gets out of hand, it could kill her in the condition she is in, " Deb looked toward the kitchen. " I may have something she can take for the coughing and the fever so you come with me, Mr. Vash. Mr. Wolfwood, go to Ms. Thompson. "

" Right, " Wolfwood nodded but Vash stopped him. " What is it, needle noggin? "

Vash looked at Deb, " Nick lost a lot of blood a while back. Would it be wise for him to be exposed to the flu? "

Deb sighed, " He's already been exposed. I'm sure everyone in town will be sick with it before the virus' finite life span is over. However, we can start taking medicine as soon as we start showing symptoms. "

" I'm fine, Vash. I've recovered completely from that, " Wolfwood narrowed his eyes at Vash. " Now, let me go or I'll knock you out. "

" Mr. Wolfwood! " Deb said firmly. " Mr. Vash is only showing concern for you. You may feel like you've recovered but you could easily get very sick. Now, how much blood did you lose? "

Wolfwood shrugged, " I don't know. I know I was almost dead. "

" He's right there, " Vash nodded. " I had to do some really fancy work to keep from losing him. "

" Are you a doctor, Mr. Vash? " Deb looked at Vash.

Vash shook his head, " But I know a lot of first aid and I learned a lot from the doctors that have taken care of me when I've gotten hurt. "

Deb nodded, " I see. Well, a person can survive with as little as two ints of blood in the body but they would be pretty weak and very lucky to be alive. "

Wolfwood and Vash exchanged glances then looked back at Deb. " So, " Wolfwood said.

" So what? " Deb arched an eyebrow.

" Can I go to Milly or not? " Wolfwood looked as sincere as possible.

" I already said that you've been exposed so it really doesn't matter so yes you can go, " Deb looked at Vash. " You can be a big help if you stay here and watch the house while I try to hunt that doctor down. If he comes here while I'm gone, tell him that Ms. Thompson had a miscarriage and she's also coming down with the flu. I've given her two Lytenol for the fever and that she needs to be checked over to make sure there won't be any other problems. "

Vash nodded, " Yes ma'am. "

Deb took a step towards the door when the sound of glass shattering echoed through the house followed by something that sounded like thumping. The noise had come from Milly's room causing Wolfwood to take off down the hall, Deb and Vash close behind. " Milly! " Wolfwood called as he opened the door, freezing in shock when he saw Milly convulsing in the floor next to what looked like it had been the table lamp.

Deb pushed past Wolfwood and went to Milly. She tried to restrain her so she wouldn't hurt herself, " No! I was afraid this would happen if I didn't get the doctor quick enough! "

" She's having a seizure from the fever, isn't she? " Vash asked.

" Yes! " Deb said as Milly moved closer to the remnants of the lamp. " Damn! She's strong! Help me! "

Wolfwood darted into the room, quickly scooping Milly into his arms as she continued to seizure. He held her loosely with just enough pressure to keep her in his grip. He had seen children have seizures from high fevers before and knew just how to hold Milly so she wouldn't hurt herself. He could feel something warm and wet against his chest and found that Milly had managed to roll onto one of the broken pieces of glass.

" Deb! Get some bandages! Milly's got some of that lamp stuck in her forearm and it looks like it's in there pretty good, " Wolfwood tried to move Milly's arm so the glass wouldn't get lodged in any further as she writhed.

Deb turned to Vash, " I'll go get the bandages but you help him dress her wound. I'm going for that doctor as soon as the bandages are in your hands. "

Vash nodded, " That sounds good. "

Deb dashed off and returned with a first aid kit, " When she comes out of the seizure, make sure to clean her up and put her back in the bed. I don't want either one of you taking your eyes off of her for one moment. "

Wolfwood looked at Deb, " We understand. Go! "

Deb took off, the sound of the front door slamming behind her as Vash got in the floor next to Wolfwood. Milly looked like she was out of the worst part of the seizure so Vash opened up the first aid kit. He got out the things he would need as he waited for the seizure to finish and, when it did, he started to remove the glass.

Wolfwood stroked Milly's hair, kissing her face as he whispered, " It'll be okay, honey. It'll be okay.

Vash carefully cleaned the wound and bandaged it. He stood up when he was finished and looked down at Wolfwood. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder; " I'm going to see if I can find a dustpan and broom so I can get that glass up. "

" Do that, " Wolfwood said as he kept his face close to Milly's shoulder. He didn't want Vash to see just how scared he was… or the tears that were threatening to fall.

" I'll shut the door and knock when I come back, " Vash said quietly as he walked to the door. " After I get the glass up, I can help you clean her up in case she… "

Wolfwood shook his head, " I'll clean her up. She did and I don't want to you to see my woman naked. "

Vash sighed, " Okay. I'll be in the living room after I get the glass up. "

" Whatever, " Wolfwood muttered. " Just don't leave. "

" I won't, " Vash could feel that Wolfwood was scared but didn't mention it. If he wanted to talk to Vash, he would do it when he was ready to.

Wolfwood waited until he heard the door shut before burying his face in the crook of Milly's neck, the tears he had fought pouring from his eyes as he sobbed into her hair.


	16. Chapter 16

An Alternate Ending

By Bekka Mouri-Hibiki

Part Sixteen: Revelations

(Trigun isn't mine. Wolfwood cares for Milly as Vash waits for the doctor.)

Vash knocked on the bedroom door, " I have the towels and water, Nick. "

" Good. Come in, " Wolfwood called.

Vash opened the door and slipped into the room quietly. Wolfwood had untangled Milly from the blanket she had gotten wrapped up in while she was having her seizure but was still holding her. She was wearing a plain while nightgown that he assumed Deb had put her in the day before since her work overalls were probably ruined. The nightdress looked about two sizes too small but Milly was pretty big for a woman.

" Um, " Vash started.

" What? " Wolfwood didn't bother to look at Vash. He noticed that Milly seemed a bit thinner than he recalled and that worried him.

" Since she has a fever, I didn't make the water too hot. I can get some cooler water if you want me to in case you want to use cold rags to help her temperature. I personally don't think the Lytenol is working, " Vash added the last part quietly.

" Well no shit. I didn't want to say it in front of Deb but Lytenol won't do anything for a fever. She needs aspirin, " Wolfwood gave Vash a quick glance. " Did you find a clean nightgown? "

Vash shook his head, " Not yet but I'll look for that while you clean her up. I found where the sheets are at though and I'll bring a clean blanket when you're ready for it. "

" Good, " Wolfwood eased Milly down to the floor. " What did you do with that lamp? "

" I found a paper grocery bag and put the pieces in it. I'll let Deb do whatever she wants with it later, " Vash set the bucket of warm water down then set the towels next to it. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a bar of soap. " I found this too. "

Wolfwood looked and nodded, " That's what I forgot to ask you to find. Thanks. "

Vash set the soap on top of the towels then backed up towards the door, " Is there anything else or are you ready for me to leave now? "

" Go ahead and find that nightgown. I really do need to get Milly out of the one she's in right now, " Wolfwood said as he stood up and walked to the towels and bucket. " Maybe you can go get me some clean clothes once that doctor gets here and tell Meryl not to expect Milly to be home for a while. "

Vash nodded, " Yeah. I think she'd want to know. Call me if you need anything. "

" I will, " Wolfwood muttered as Vash left. He waited a moment to make sure Vash wasn't coming back before grabbing two of the larger towels and spread them out on the floor next to Milly. He picked her up gently, leaning her against him as he started to remove her nightgown. He was careful of her injured arm as he slipped the garment off over her head before pitching it on top of the dirty blanket.

He gathered Milly up and placed her on the towels he had spread out before standing up. He picked up the soap before grabbing another one of the towels. He could hear Vash walking around as he dipped the towel into the bucket and got it wet. He looked over at Milly and shut his eyes. ~The miscarriage made her even weaker than she was because she was working so hard… and she was working so hard so Meryl could take care of us. ~

Wolfwood opened his eyes and picked up the bucket, moving it closer to Milly. ~Every way I look at this it seems that I'm to blame for everything that's happened since Tonim Town. Is hurting you all I can do, honey? Does everything I do end up causing you pain? ~

He knelt down next to her, putting the back of his hand on her sweaty forehead to check her fever. She was so hot, Wolfwood wondered just how high her fever was but dared not to think what would happen if it got any higher, ~Milly really needs something to cut this fever. ~

He pulled the towel around Milly to cover her then got up. He went to the door and opened it, finding Vash was pacing the hallway. " I thought you were going to wait in the living room, " Wolfwood's voice startled Vash. Apparently, he hadn't noticed Wolfwood had opened the door.

" I'm going to back and forth. I just can't sit still, " Vash explained.

" Oh, " Wolfwood nodded. " Since you can't sit still, I have a mission for you. Look in the kitchen and in the bathroom for some aspirin. Milly's really burning up and something more might happen if her fever doesn't come down. "

" Okay, " Vash nodded and went to the kitchen.

The seconds seemed like minutes as Wolfwood waited, the silence grating on his nerves. Vash's quick footsteps sounded a million iles away. He wondered where the doctor was and what could have been wrong with Milly. She seemed fine the night before.

He absently reached for a cigarette, realizing that he didn't have any after feeling his pockets. ~Damn. ~

" Mr. Wolfwood? " Milly's voice sound frail, shaky but it startled Wolfwood nonetheless.

He moved quickly to her side and went to his knees, " I'm right here, honey. "

She lifted her bandaged arm, " I was scared you weren't coming back. You left so early without saying anything to me. "

" I had a lot to think about, " Wolfwood took Milly's hand in his. " But I'm not going to leave you again. "

Milly glanced around the room although it seemed she was having a hard time focusing. " Where's Deb? "

" She went for the doctor. He got sidetracked on the way into town. She's coming back with him, " Wolfwood slid an arm under Milly and lifted her up. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

Milly cuddled closer, " I feel bad. "

" I know you do. Vash is getting you something to make you feel better. "

Milly gripped Wolfwood's hand tighter, " Do you think it's from losing the baby? "

" We'll have to see, " Wolfwood whispered.

* * *

Deb knocked on the door of the house she had tracked the doctor down to. A few moments passed before someone opened the door and she found that most of the well team as well as quite a few townspeople were there. She looked towards the person that opened the door and found it was a young lady. " I need to see the doctor right away, " Deb's tone was commanding but the young woman was unfazed.

" The doctor is busy, " The young woman said sharply. " You'll have to wait your turn like everyone else. "

" My turn was long before theirs. I'm the one who sent for the doctor in the first place, " Deb returned the young woman's tone.

" Then you should have been waiting for him when he arrived, " The young woman pointed to a spot on the floor next to a rather burly well team worker. " Take a seat and wait your turn. "

The burly man stood up, " Excuse me ma'am but aren't you the midwife? "

" Yes I am, " Deb snapped, still annoyed with the rude young woman. " What do you want? "

The burly man took a step back, " Then could you tell us how Ms. Thompson is doing? We all know what happened and we're all really worried. "

" She's very ill right now, " Deb cut her eyes to towards the young woman.

Another one of the worker walked to Deb and said quietly, " I heard she lost her baby. "

" It's true, " Deb nodded at the young man.

The burly man shook his head, " If that's the case then I guess my little case of the sniffles can wait until the doctor looks at that poor girl. "

The young man took a step back as well, " Same here. "

There was a wave of agreement from the other men and Deb crossed her arms over her chest. " Now, can you please get the doctor? "

* * *

Wolfwood sighed as he finished tucking Milly back into bed. He had gotten her cleaned up and the bed changed while Vash scoured the house for aspirin but only came up with a clean nightgown. Vash had to run to the store to get some since it seemed Deb didn't have any in the house at all. Wolfwood took that chance to get Milly dressed since Vash was out of the house and wouldn't accidentally barge in on them.

Wolfwood felt like he was going to collapse from the effort it took to get the young woman taken care of but he knew he had to be strong for her sake. He looked around the room and found a chair. He decided that he could still be strong for Milly even if he were sitting down. He got the chair and carried to the bed before setting it as close as he could and then took one of Milly's hands in both of his.

He narrowed his eyes when he heard the sound of footsteps in the hall. He recognized the sound of Vash's heavy boots and waited for his friend to knock on the door. The knock came, " I got the aspirin. Is she decent Nick? "

" Yeah, " Wolfwood called back. " Do you have water? "

Vash's answer was the sound of skittering footsteps in the direction of the kitchen. Wolfwood shook his head and waited for his friend to return. When he did, he said sheepishly, " Now I do. "

" Come in then, " Wolfwood let out a strained chuckle. ~Damn, he's over a hundred years old and still as ditzy as a teenager… ~

Vash opened the door slowly and slipped into the room. " I hope Deb gets back soon, " He said as he came closer to the bed. " This is scary. "

" Tell me about it, " Wolfwood sighed then looked at Milly. " Honey? Can you wake up for a minute? "

Milly's eyes fluttered open and she looked confused for a second. " How did I get back into the bed? "

" I carried you. You passed out while I was washing you, " Wolfwood slid an arm under her shoulders. " Sit up for a minute so Vash can give you something to make you feel better. "

" Mr. Vash? " Milly looked at the so-called Humanoid Typhoon. " You're here too? "

" He helped bandage your arm, " Wolfwood glanced down at the bandaged limb. Blood had soaked into the cloth a little but that was expected. Milly nodded then looked at Vash as he shook two aspirin from the bottle he had brought. Wolfwood took them from Vash's hand, " Open up, honey. "

Milly did as she was told, opening her mouth so Wolfwood could put the pills in her mouth. Vash offered the glass of water next and Wolfwood took it, holding it to Milly's lips as she drank from it. She emptied it and shut her eyes, " I'm so thirsty. "

" I bet you are, " Wolfwood let her back down to the bed. " A fever like yours can make you dehydrated pretty quickly. "

Vash took the empty glass from Wolfwood, " I'll go outside and see if I can see Deb coming back yet. "

" You do that. I'll stay here with her, " Wolfwood nodded.

Vash had barely turned on his heel when the sound of the front door opening made him stop. " Or maybe not, " He muttered.

Deb and the doctor were in the room a few seconds later. " I found him, " Deb said. " Could I ask you both to step outside until he's finished with her exam? "

Wolfwood narrowed his eyes, " I'd rather stay. She wouldn't be in this shape if he had been here on time. "

Deb glanced at the doctor, " He's right you know. "

The doctor growled, " I'm sorry if I got sidetracked by those other sick people. I didn't know that Ms. Thompson was this bad. You should have mentioned it when you contacted me. "

" I thought you'd be here before she got in this condition, " Deb hissed in return. She looked at Wolfwood, " You can stay but don't get in his way. "

Wolfwood nodded once, " I understand. "

Vash took a step towards the door, " I'd better leave. "

Wolfwood looked at the blonde-haired gunman, " Go tell Meryl what's going on and tell her to get over here so she can see Milly. "

Vash saluted, " Yes sir! "


End file.
